Incansáveis Tentativas
by jehssik
Summary: Será que o encantador Tiago Potter conseguirá conquistar a estressadinha Lílian Evans? Hogwarts é cheia de mistérios...encurtei o título pq dava mto trabalho pra escrever xD
1. Chapter 1

**N/A** – Gente, eu, nunca tinha escrito uma fanfic antes... Espero, sinceramente, que meu debut seja bem sucedido e que vocês não odeiem a minha historiiinha... xD

Agradecimentos mais que especiais à queridíssima **Paty Evans**, que ajudou a burrinha aqui a conseguir colocar isso no site.. oO

**Resuminho básico** –_Será que o encantador Tiago Potter conseguirá conquistar a estressadinha Lílian Evans? Hogwarts é cheia de mistérios..._(Ok ok, péssima em resumos, eu sei... Quase tão ruim quanto em títulos.. oO)

Já dá pra esperar um romancezinho né, maaaas, fazer o que se eu simplismente amoooo fics com os marotos? E, quando se fala de marotos, não podemos deixar Lilian/Tiago de lado, não é? Até porque as brigas deles são sempre fantásticas! Hehehhe xD

Sim, sim.. Eu sei que várias pessoas escrevem os nomes em Inglês (e eu até entendo... porque pffffffff ALMOFADINHAS... hahahahah fala sééério né.. :oP), mas eu simplismente não consigo.. Então fica assim mesmo certo? \o/

Tááá, tááá: INFELIZMENTE, todos os Personagens já conhecidos de Harry Potter são de J K Rowlling (malvadona que sumiu com o Sirius - snif snif -) e blá blá blá... xD...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo I **

Aula de poções, 5º ano, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts:

- Lily, você...

- NÃO, POTTER, ESQUECE!

- Mas eu...

- Por que você não desiste logo hein? Eu NUNCA sairia com um cara tão estúpido, arrogante, pretensioso e metido quanto você!

- Ah, qual é Lily, também não é pra tanto né... E "nunca" é uma palavra muito substancial, você não acha?

- Olha: no dia em que eu aceitar sair com você, é porque nem a lula gigante está disponível!

- Esquece então, Pontas... – Disse Sirius, se metendo na conversa.

- COMO ASSIM? – Perguntou Tiago, indignado.

- É que a Lula Gigante é incrivelmente atraente... – Respondeu o maroto, divertido.

- Ah, Black, CALA A B...

- Srta. Evans, minha cara... Mesmo sendo o prodígio em Poções que é, eu lhe aconselharia a prestar atenção em minhas aulas... É ano de NOM's correto?

O professor de poções estava parado ao lado da mesa da garota, ressentido. Horácio Slughorn tinha Lílian Evans como uma de suas melhores alunas. A garota assentiu com a cabeça.

- O mesmo se aplica aos senhores! Todos queremos bons NOM's,eu imagino...– Dizia o professor olhando diretamente para Tiago Potter e Sirius Black.

- Eu sinto muitíssimo, professor Slughorn, e garanto que isso não se repetirá. – Desculpou-se Tiago, com um sorriso maroto que denunciava sua cara de santo.

- Tenho certeza que não, Sr Potter. E é com pesar, Srta. Evans, que desconto 20 pontos da Grifinória.

Lily olhou furiosa para trás, e, após um "Você me paga, Potter!", tornou a se virar para a frente.

Era assim desde o primeiro ano. Em qualquer lugar que fossem vistos, Lílian e Tiago estavam se alfinetando e, agora, o maroto havia decidido conquistar, a qualquer custo, a dona daqueles belos olhos verdes. Ela, sempre rispidamente, recusava os seus convites. Mas Tiago tinha uma persistência invejável, e não se cansava com facilidade.

O resto da aula transcorreu normalmente, com piadas e risinhos baixos dos marotos, mas nada que atrapalhasse as explicações do professor sobre o uso da poção Gole da Paz. Assim que a sineta anunciou o término das aulas da tarde, os marotos saíram em direção ao Salão Principal, seguidos pelo olhar desaprovador de Lily:

- Eu não entendo por que ele não me deixa em paz! Não sei como ainda não percebeu que eu NÃO quero e NÃO vou sair com ele.

- Acho que ele já percebeu sim, Lily. Mas é engraçado ver ele continuar tentando... Quantos foras ele já levou de você só esse ano? E olha quemal voltamos de férias...

- Argh... E hoje foi pior: toda a nossa casa teve de pagar por essa obsessão idiota que ele tem comigo. Sério, Anya, quando ele vai me esquecer e pular pro próximo item da sua enooorme lista?

- Nunca. Quero dizer, NUNCA, não... É só você aceitar um dos convites dele que ele pára, eu acho...

Anya Dickenson era aluna do 5º ano da Grifinória e melhor amiga de Lily.Tinha lindos cabelos loiros e olhos azul-piscina. Dotada demuita simpatia e bom humor, contrabalanceados pela hábil capacidade de tirar a melhor amiga so sério.

- Ann, sem chance. Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ser mais um troféuzinho do Potter. Falando bem sério: ele já deve ter ficado com metade da população feminina de Hogwarts, e só fica me enchendo porque, até hoje, eu devo ter sido a única garota que se recusou a sair com ele – falou Lily, andando em direção à mesa da Grifinória, com Anya em seus calcanhares.

- Já sei! Eu tenho um jeito bem fácil de ele te deixar em paz...

- Sério? Nooossa, eu faço qualquer coisa para isso!

- Simples: Você começa a sair com o meu irmão e o imbecil vai perceber que você não está mais disponível... – Falou a garota, com um largo sorriso

- Engraçadinha! – Retrucou Lily, dando um empurrão de leve na garota, rindo.

- Fala aí, Pontas... Até quando você vai perseguir a Evans? – Perguntou Sirius enquanto passeava pelo Salão Principal, arrancando suspiros de metade das garotas espalhadas pelo grande aposento.

- Simples, Almofadinhas, até ela aceitar sair comigo. - Disse Tiago, passando a mão nos cabelos displicentemente, ganhando os suspiros da outra metade feminina.

- Desiste cara, sério. Ela já deixou bem claro que não tem a mínima intenção de fazer essa loucura... – Remo Lupin olhava seriamente para Tiago

- Nunca, lobinho, NUNCA! E tem mais, você bem que poderia me ajudar né?

- EU?

- Não, minha avó, Aluado... CLARO! Vocês são super amigos... É só você descobrir do que ela gosta e eu domo a fera fácil, fácil...

- Ahh Tiago, você só pode estar brincando né... – Mas Remo logo percebeu que Tiago não estava para brincadeiras, pela sua cara de impaciência – Cara, se eu falar com ela sobre você, ela me mata e tenho certeza que vem te matar também depois!

- Mas você poderia pelo menos tentar? – Tiago suplicava, fazendo cara de cão (ou seria vead... quer dizer, cervo) sem dono.

- Tentar o que, Remo? – Lílian perguntava em tom de interrogatório, e surpresos, os marotos perceberam que já estavam na mesa da Grifinória.

- Assunto nosso, Lily, minha flor... – Interrompeu Tiago, docemente, jogando um beijo para a garota. Ela apenas revirou os olhos.

- Sua flor uma pinóia! E eu estava falando com o Remo, ou você agora mudou de nome, Potter?

- Escuta aqui, Evans...

Tiago estava prestes a sentar-se e começar uma terrível discussão, e, prevendo uma catástrofe, Remo puxou o amigo para o outro canto da mesa.

- Tiago, não provoca ela, cara... – Pedro Pettigrew olhava assustado para a ruiva, que esfaqueava um bife.

- Fala sério, Rabicho, você ta com medo _dela_? – Ironizou Sirius, indicando a garota com a cabeça.

- O Pedro tem medo de todo mundo. E eu não estava provocando a Lílian, Rabicho, ela é que se meteu na nossa conversa! – Respondeu Tiago, ríspido.

- Tenho que concordar, meu caro amigo chifrudo... Ela tá sempre se metendo e estragando nossos planos, isso me dá nos nervos! – Sirius agitava as mãos freneticamente, fazendo algumas pessoas da mesaà frente o olharem, desconfiadas. – Ela é bem gata e talz, mas é certinha demais!

- Lembra daquela vez em que a gente teve que limpar o banheiro dos monitores inteiro por causa dela? – Disse Rabicho, ainda com os olhos na ruiva.

- Até hoje eu sonho com desinfetante sanitário. – Concluiu Sirius, desolado. – Sem falar nos inúmeros foras que você já levou só esse ano, Pontas, quando começou com essa idéia maluca de conquistar ela...

- É, mas vai ter volta... Pode ter certeza, totó... – Disse Tiago sonhador – Ela ainda vai implorar por um beijo meu, ah se vai...

Vendo a expressão de Tiago mudar rapidamente de sonhadora para diabólica, Remo – sem sombra de dúvidas o mais sensato dos marotos – foi logo perguntando:

- O que você vai fazer, Tiago?

- Conquistar a gata, Aluado. Só isso...

- Simples assim? - Insistiu o amigo

- Simples assim...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A** – E aí povo... Gostaram? Não gostaram?

REVIEWS POR FAVOOOOR! Eu preciso saber a opinião de vocês antes de continuar, mesmo que eu já tenha parte da história na cabeça... E não se esqueçam de que essa é minha primeira fic, então relevem errinhos não tão graves assim... xD

E prometo colocar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível (já tenho 5 /- escritos.. o/)

Beijo grande a todos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

O Salão Comunal estava lotado, após o delicioso jantar servido na escola. Grifinórios estavam espalhados pelos sofás e poltronas por toda a sala – conversando, fazendo as tarefas,se divertindocomjogos bruxos... Um casal, em especial, se encostava na parede, num canto do salão: ela, pendurada no pescoço do rapaz; ele, praticamente no "mundo na lua".

- O que você tanto olha pra lareira hein? – Perguntou a bela morena, bagunçando ainda mais os já despenteados cabelos do namorado.

- Nada, não, Julie.. – Respondeu Tiago, distraidamente, com o olhar fixo em Lílian, que lia, sozinha.

- É JUDY! – Corrigiu a garota, irritada.

- Isso.. Judy... Foi o que eu disse.. – Ainda olhando para Lílian – Olha, Judy, você está linda hoje.. E eu me diverti bastante, mas eu tenho que ir falar com os meus amigos, tudo bem?

- Ahn, sem problemas... – Respondeu a garota, que não registrou nada que Tiago disse após o "linda", sorrindo bobamente; enquanto o maroto ia se sentar com os amigos perto da lareira.

X-X-X-X-X

- Fala sério, Pontas, ela caiu em toda aquela baboseira de "você é incrível, tem olhos lindos e eu tô muito afim de te beijar"? – Perguntou Sirius, o olhar curioso pousando sobre a garota que ainda sorria sozinha. – Eu tenho que começar a usar isso mais vezes, então, se funciona tão bem...

- A Julie é uma garota de bom gosto, Almofadinhas..

- JUDY! – Corrigiu Remo

- Que seja... O fato é que, como as outras garotas de bom gosto de Hogwarts, ela cedeu aos meus encantos... Aliás, que garota não cai aos meus pés?

- Anya Dickenson? – Comentou Remo, distraído.

- Lílian Evans? – Acrescentou Pedro.

- Bem, – começou Tiago – na Dickenson eu não tenho interesse algum, apesar de ela ser maravilhosamente linda. E a Lily... Ela está, hmm, um tanto quanto... Relutante. – E abriu um sorriso maroto – Mas ela me ama, eu sei.

Remo caiu na gargalhada, e Sirius espirrou algo parecido com "mentira".

- Falando em Dickensons – Interrompeu Pedro, indicando Lílian com a cabeça – dá só uma olhada em quem está com a sua "apaixonada relutante"

Os três rapazes olharam na direção em que Pedro indicava e encontraram a ruiva conversando animadamente com Jacob Dickenson, irmão mais velho de Anya.

- Ah, fala sério! O que ele tá fazendo ali com a MINHA Evans? – Perguntou Tiago, indignado.

- Conversando?

- Ah, cala a boca, Rabicho, eu não falei com você.

- Calma, Pontas. Ele é irmão da Anya, melhor amiga da Lily, lembra? – Falou Remo, calmo – Eles devem estar conversando sobre ela...

- OU – Emendou Sirius – eles andam dando uns amassos por aí e a gente não sabe... Ouvi dizer que o monitor-chefe tem uma cama King Size.

Com o olhar assassino de Remo e um "não está ajudando, Almofadinhas", o maroto se calou.

- Eles estão conversando sobre a Dickenson, é claro... Do que mais eles.. PERAÍ, ela tá rindo! COMO ELA PODE ESTAR RINDO?

- Calma, Pontas, não surta, por favor!

- Qual é! Eu chamo a Evans pra sair desde o começo do ano! O que esse cara tem de tão especial, pra ela preferir ele a mim?

Todos ficaram calados, até que Pedro – como sempre – resolveu abrir a boca:

- Deixa eu ver, hmm... Ele é dois anos mais velho, rico, bonito, é artilheiro e capitão do time de quadribol, monitor-chefe – disse, fazendo cara de pensativo – É, acho que é só... – concluiu, enumerando as razões nos dedos.

- AFF – Tiago fez cara de tédio – grande coisa se ele é mais velho... E eu também tenho grana, mas a Evans não dá a mínima pra isso... Bonito eu sou, definitivamente... E os senhores estão na presença do melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já viu em muito tempo e todos os monitores-chefes são perdedores idiotas – dissenum fôlego só– Sinceramente, de especial ele não tem nada...

Sirius sorria, observando o desespero do amigo.

- Xiiiiii.. Parece que alguém tá afim da Srta. Monitora Certinha... – Falou, entre risadas

- O que, EUU? Não, claro que não. Eu já escolhi a namorada da semana, Almofadinhas, - Retrucou, com uma piscada maliciosa - E a Julie...

- JUDY! – Os três marotos corrigiram, ao mesmo tempo.

- TÁ TÁ! A JUDY é bem legal e... Isso, vai embora, imbecil! – Tiago dizia, no momento em que Jacob era substituído pela irmã na poltrona ao lado de Lílian – Anya, juro que eu nunca gostei tanto de você... – Ao ver a incredulidade dos amigos, acrescentou, os olhos faiscando – Eu não gosto da Evans, tá legal? É mais como uma auto-afirmação, entendem? Ninguém... Repito, NINGUEM, me dispensa daquele jeito.

- DaqueleS jeitoS, você quer dizer – Ironizou Sirius – Ela já te deu o toco de VÁRIAS maneiras diferentes, não é?

- Ah, Almofadinhas... Vai pra _&$#&&_ – Gritou Tiago, dando "de leve" um soco no amigo, fazendo os outros dois marotos rirem.

X-X-X-X-X

- E aí, Lily... Pensou a respeito do que eu te disse hoje à tarde? – Falou Anya, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e tirando o livro de suas mãos.

- Desculpe? – Questionou Lílian, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Quando você vai ser minha cunhada oficial hein?

- Ah! – Murmurou a ruiva, sorrindo – _isso_. Você poderia ser mais discreta, né, amiga? Não precisava ficar gritando isso para todo mundo ouvir... E eu e seu irmão não estamos saindo ou algo parecido..

- Porque você não quer! – Interrompeu Anya

- Portanto eu não sou nem uma cunhada em potencial, muito menos oficial! – Concluiu, ignorando o comentário da amiga.

A loira se levantou e começou a dar voltas na poltrona de Lílian, jogando o livro que tinha em mãos de um lado para o outro, deixando a garota preocupada com o futurodo objeto. Anya era realmente desastrada.

- Ah, qual é ruiva! – Disse a garota, quase deixando o livro cair, causando um sobressalto em Lily – Ele tá de quatro por você desde que a gente te conheceu. Isso faz cinco anos, Lílian Evans, CINCO ANOS!

- Anya Dickenson, você está exagerando – Falou Lily, já um pouco corada, tentando reaver seu livro.

- É verdade! Desde lá ele só namorou a Amber Smith, e aquela anoréxica oxigenada e detestável não conseguiu segurar ele por mais de três meses!

As duas riram do comentário, e Lily acrescentou:

- Assim é fácil, Ann... Ninguém consegue agüentar ela por mais de um dia; uma semana, em casos extremos.

- Ele é louco por você. Eu é que bem sei... – Respondeu, maliciosa.

- Já falei que é exagero seu, Anya. Agora, com licença, que eu vou dormir. Boa noite pra você. – E, tomando o livro das mãos da amiga, subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

No sofá ao lado, olhos esverdeados ainda pousavam sobre suas costas quando a garota entrou no dormitório feminino

- Bem, vou dar uma volta pelo castelo e uma passada na cozinha. Senhores... – E, com um aceno de cabeça, Tiago saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

- Ele ainda vai arranjar problemas por causa da Evans – Disse Sirius, olhando Jacob de esguelha, que iniciava uma partida de xadrez com a irmã.

Depois, os marotos subiram para seus dormitórios, e não esperaram o amigo acordados,

X-X-X-X-X

Duas horas mais tarde – depois de despistar Pirraça, fugir de Filch e atacar a cozinha – Tiago voltou sorrateiramente ao seu dormitório e foi dormir, pensando se conseguiria _realmente_ conquistar Lílian Evans, como afirmava com tanta certeza

- Eu devo mesmo estar ficando louco! – Disse para si mesmo, fechando o cortinado de sua cama – Você está perdendo seu tempo, Tiago, ela é a Lílian Evans. A linda Lílian Evans, com aqueles olhos e.. NÃO – tirou os óculos e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento – A monitora chata e certinha Lílian Evans. A Impossível Lílian Evans... Por enquanto...

Depois disso, ficou quieto e fechou os olhos; e o sono veio, aos poucos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: E aí meu povo? Gostaram? Espero que sim, porque eu adorei escrever esse capítulo... o/

Ahhh, eu ficaria MUITO feliz em ter de escolher entre um Jacob Dickenson ou um Tiago Potter da vida... uAHuahUAHauhUAHuah A Lily é uma garota de sorte... oO

Bem.. Queria agradecer a atenção e o tempo que vocês têm despendido para acompanhar a minha fic, já que é a primeira né? Isso me deixa bem feliz...

E sabe o que também deixa um ficwritter BEM feliz? REVIEWS! Sim sim, comentem por favor e deixem suas opiniões e críticas... Assim eu posso ir melhorando a história e o meu próprio estilo de escrever, se for necessário... :oD

Um beijo a todos e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Às cinco horas da manhã, em ponto, Tiago despertou de um sonho o qual não recordava muito bem, envolvendo dragões e pelúcios gigantes. O ar estava abafado, como nas outras noites de fim de verão, e o rapaz decidiu ficar um pouco no Salão Comunal, pelo menos até que os outros marotos acordassem. Vestiu um roupão e desceu.

Andou pelas escadas como um sonâmbulo e, ao chegar na sala, percebeu que não estava sozinho.

- Evans? – Perguntou, apertando os olhos, tentando, em vão, enxergar melhor o vulto ruivo sentado na poltrona ao canto. "Malditos óculos!", pensou. Havia os esquecido no dormitório.

- Bom dia, Potter! – Respondeu a garota, levantando os olhos do livro que estava lendo e observando o maroto. Ela percebeu que os cabelos do rapaz estavam, se é que é possível, ainda mais despenteados que o normal; de um jeito displicente, mas, bonitinho.

Instintivamente, Tiago correu os dedos por aquela bagunça que ele costumava chamar de cabelo – Caiu da cama, foi? – Perguntou, sentando-se perto da garota; os cabelos ruivos e os belos olhos verdes finalmente entrando no campo de visão do maroto.

- Perdi o sono, mais ou menos meia hora atrás, então resolvi ler um pouco aqui embaixo – Fechou o livro e analisou Tiago – Você sim, caiu da cama, pela sua cara... – A ruiva sorriu.

"Um sorriso! Estamos fazendo progresso, então, Sr. Potter..." pensou o rapaz, e não pôde deixar de sorrir também.

- Bem – Começou, divertido – eu tive um sonho horrível relacionado a pelúcios gigantes...

- Posso imaginar... – Falou a garota, displicente.

De repente, pegou-se olhando para Tiago. O rapaz estava esticado no sofá, com uma cara de sono extremamente charmosa. Tinha o corpo atlético, bem definido pelos treinos de Quadribol. "Finalmente, uma utilidade para esse esporte", pensou a garota, sorrindo. Tiago Potter era realmente muito atraente, isso era impossível de se negar. Ficou totalmente sem graça ao ver que ele a olhava. Não era NADA comum ver Lílian Evans analisar Tiago Potter, E SORRIR, como quem gosta do que vê.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o maroto. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados, curiosos, encarando os verdes da garota.

- Nada, não... – Agitou a mão, como quem espanta uma mosca – Escuta, Potter, eu vou subir e me arrumar. Não quero perder o café da manhã – Disse, levantando-se – Tenha um bom dia

O rapaz sempre a achara linda, verdade... Mas reparou, então, em como ficava deslumbrante pela manhã. De pijama, os cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo, com algumas mechas caindo-lhe na frente dos olhos. O livro nas mãos e uma expressão que se encontrava entre bem-humorada e meio sonolenta.

- Igualmente, Lily – Respondeu, abobado.

A garota revirou os olhos – É Evans, Potter. EVANS! – Apenas disse, subindo a escadas.

- Como quiser, minha flor! – Gritou, observando o borrão verde e vermelho desaparecer atrás da porta do dormitório.

Fechou os olhos e acabou dormindo ali mesmo, no Salão Comunal, pensando em tudo o que havia dito a si mesmo, em sua cama, na noite anterior. Conquistaria aquela garota, há se ia...

X-X-X-X-X

- Aluado. Aluado... ALUADO!

- Hm... ... ... – Resmungou Remo, sem nem ao menos se mover.

- AFF! _Aguamenti._

SPLASH. Remo levantou de um pulo só.

- Ta maluco Sirius? – Perguntou, molhado e irritado.

- Bom dia pra você também, lobinho... – Falou Sirius, rindo.

- O que você quer, hein?

- Você por acaso viu o Pontas? Ele não ta na cama, mas não levou os óculos. – Disse, brandindo o objeto na frente do amigo

- E como eu vou saber? Não sei se você percebeu, Almofadinhas, mas eu estava dormindo. DORMINDO, entendeu?

- Nossa! Estamos sensíveis hoje, Reminho...

- Já é lua cheia? – Perguntou Pedro, de boca cheia, com um sapo de chocolate em cada mão.

- Ainda não, Rabicho... E eu não sei onde está o Tiago; mas já que fui acordado, podemos procura-lo. – Respondeu, se encaminhando ao banheiro – Só vou tomar um banho e já podemos ir.

Quinze minutos depois, quando os marotos chegaram ao Salão Comunal, encontraram um grupo de garotas do 3º ano rodeando um sofá, dando risadinhas frenéticas. Ao chegarem mais perto, viram Tiago dormindo, de boca aberta e com o cabelo – como se fosse novidade – todo despenteado.

- Ok, garotas – Começou Sirius, contendo uma risada – Muito obrigado por cuidarem do nosso amigo, mas vocês já podem ir tomar café agora... – Dando uma piscadela, fez as garotas corarem.

Elas saíram, e Remo começou a dar tapinhas do rosto de Tiago.

- Ahn... ? – Perguntou o maroto, abrindo levemente os olhos.

- Quando ele parar de babar e for se arrumar, a gente vai poder tomar café? – Resmungou Pedro, alisando a barriga – To morrendo de fome!

- Calma, Rabicho, você não vai morrer se esperar um pouco mais. – Cortou Sirius – Acho que o nosso amigo veadinho, aqui, tem algo pra contar.. O que aconteceu, Pontas? – Disse, entregando os óculos ao amigo.

- Nada de mais, Almofadinhas. Eu não estava conseguindo dormir e decidi descer um pouco. Acho que acabei pegando no sono aqui mesmo. – Decidiu não contar que encontrou Lily, pois os amigos podiam ter a errônea idéia de que ele havia armado uma "coincidência" com a garota. Já com os óculos, viu o rosto nítido de Remo à sua frente, tão perto que até o assustou.

- Ótimo, então vá se arrumar que eu também quero tomar café. – Falou, sentando-se no sofá, irritado.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou Tiago, se levantando.

- Acho que ele estava sonhando com uma certa morena de olhos azuis quando eu o acordei. AI, ALUADO... Isso doeu!

Tiago subiu as escadas, rindo, e foi se arrumar para as aulas.

X-X-X-X-X

- Ei, Lily, onde você estava hoje cedo? – Perguntou Anya, mordendo uma torrada.

- É verdade. Quando eu acordei, ela estava entrando no quarto. – Comentou Tiffany Parker, sentada à frente de Lílian.

- Ai gente, eu estava lendo no Salão Comunal. Como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes... Onde mais eu estaria? – Respondeu a ruiva, distraída, observando seu horário de aulas – Ah, não. Dois tempos de adivinhação agora, e depois, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Adivinhação é uma chatice, graças a Merlin eu não preciso mais estudar essa matéria. – Falou Jacob, sentando-se ao lado de Lily – Agora, passando a assuntos mais importantes... Reza a lenda que você não estava em sua cama esta manhã... Como monitor-chefe, posso saber onde a senhorita dormiu? – Interrogou o rapaz, atacando a torta de maçã no prato de Lily.

- Mas como você anda curioooso, Jake, irmãozinho... – Comentou Anya, piscando para o irmão, que corou furiosamente.

- São deveres de monitor, irmãzinha... – Disse, roubando mais um pedaço de torta da ruiva.

- Sei, sei...

Mas não ouve tempo para uma resposta, pois as atenções foram desviadas para o grupo que adentrava o salão: Sirius piscava e mandava beijos para as garotas que davam gritinhos afetados, Tiago sorria e acenava, Remo parecia profundamente mau-humorado e Pedro olhava cobiçoso para a mesa cheia de comida.

- Bom dia garotas! – Disse Tiago, sorridente – Dickenson – Acrescentou, com um aceno de cabeça.

- Potter. – Respondeu o rapaz, vendo o maroto sentar-se ao outro lado de Lílian.

- O que temos de importante para hoje? – Perguntou Sirius, olhando por cima do ombro da ruiva.

- E faz a mínima diferença para você, Black? – Comentou Anya, sarcástica – Você não presta atenção em aula alguma, mesmo...

- Faz toda a diferença, Dickenson, querida. – Falou o rapaz – Em algumas eu não preciso se quer comparecer! – Acrescentou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Dois tempos de Adivinhação e um de TCM – Respondeu Remo, lendo em seu horário.

- Ahh... Adivinhação eu não posso perder... hehehehhe.. É realmente engraçado, você não acha, Pontas? – Disse Sirius, olhando para Tiago e rindo.

O rapaz fechou a cara, instantaneamente. Nunca um Potter havia gostado de Adivinhação, e Tiago não era diferente: achava a matéria uma total perda de tempo.

- Argh! Adivinhação é profundamente inútil. – Disse, com cara de nojo. – Francamente.. Para quê um Auror vai precisar disso?

- Na mesma hora, todos olharam o maroto, surpresos. Sempre acharam que ele seria jogador de Quadribol ou algo do gênero.

- Ha, essa é boa. Auror, você, Potter? – Perguntou Jacob, ríspido.

- Por que, Dickenson? Não agüenta a concorrência? – Disse, olhando do monitor-chefe para Lílian, maliciosamente. – Simplesmente não me vejo fazendo outra coisa...

Lílian ficou branca, depois verde, vermelha, roxa.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO POTTER! – Gritou, nervosa.

- Ah, Lily, não diga que você quer seguir esta carreira também... – Arriscou Tiago, sorrindo.

Siriur olhou surpreso para a ruiva, depois se serviu de suco.

- Sério, Evans, Auror? - Bebeu um pouco da taça – Wow, faremos um grupo e tanto, então...

- Ah, não. Você também, Black? – Resmungou Anya, desanimada – Acho que vou ter de mudar de profissão.

- Imagiina, bela Dickenson, será a felicidade pura ver você todos os dias... – Retrucou Sirius, dando um beijo no rosto da garota, e saiu, deixando-a furiosa.

- Alguém aqui NÃO que ser Auror? – Perguntou Jacob, confuso

- Medibruxa – Disse Tiffany, erguendo a mão. – E Você, Lupin?

- Eu, hmmm... Bem, eu estive pensando em... Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Murmurou, corado – Eu acho...

- HAHAHAHAHA, o Aluado quer ser professor! – Disse Pedro, se engasgando com um pedaço de queijo.

Tiago soltou um audível "cala a boca, Rabicho!" e deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo **(N/A **Pedaaaaala Robinho! Hahahahahha** oO)**, fazendo-o se calar.

- Ah, Remo, mas isso é absolutamente fantástico! – Emendou Anya, ignorando o comentário de Pedro – Acho que você dará um ótimo professor!

- Concordo totalmente! – Acrescentou Lily – Eu adoraria que você fosse, futuramente, o professor dos meus filhos – Sorriu, fazendo o rapaz corar.

- NOSSOS filhos, minha flor. E se prepare: eu quero logo quatro. – Disse Tiago, piscando, galante.

Lily revirou os olhos e adicionou um "nos seus sonhos, Potter" enquanto todos – menos Jacob, que evidentemente não achou graça – riam. Terminaram de tomar o café animadamente e seguiram para as aulas do período da manhã.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Muito bem, pessoal.. Cap III ON, o que vocês acharam dele? Espero que tennham gostado... xD

Quero agradecer as reviews e dizer que no max. amanhã vocês terão a resposta na sua caixinha de email ok? Eu responderia agora de bom grado, mas tenho uma dissertação sobre o Prouni pra entregarpro meu professor de redação amanhã; como eu nunca funciono bem sob pressão (visto que já passa das dez horas da noite e eu estudo de manhã, ah, e só fiz a intodução por enquanto) e não gostei do tema... Os mails ficam pra próxima... xP

Beijo grande a todos e COMENTEM!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A – Oolha gente, eu sei que o Sirius é mais novo que a Ciça e a Bella, mas, pra ficar mais fácil pra mim (que tenho peeessima imaginação para personagens ¬¬'), eu deixo eles com a mesma idade ok? Até porque essa fic (ou a continuação dela, ainda não decidi) acaba quando a Lily e o James começam a namorar (ah, droga.. falei. ahhahah como se vocês não soubessem neh), então o pessoal de Hogwarts que vira comensal não tem muuita importância... Eles servemmais pra ter uma açãoe pra deixar a minha fic com cara de história decente e não um conto podre (bem, pelo menos eu tento né.. se fica assim jéé outra coisa..)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo IV**

A sala de Adivinhação ficava no alto de uma das torres do castelo. Na parede, vários quadros a cobriam de fora a fora: desenhos de fadas, estrelas, linhas de planetas e constelações em cores fortes. Mesas para duas pessoas estavam dispostas em volta da sala e, no seu centro, um grande planetário rodeado por pedaços de pergaminho. O lugar era repleto de janelas e exalava um forte cheiro de incenso de tipos variados.

A professora Tallbot era muito baixa e aparentava ter uns 150 anos; estava sentada ao lado do planetário, esperando os alunos, animada.

- Bom dia, bom dia, meus amores! – Disse aos alunos que adentravam a sala – Por favor, sentem-se em duplas e peguem em pedaço de pergaminho cada. Hoje faremos as previsões de acordo com os ângulos dos planetas entre si...

Ela ainda explicava o assunto, e Lílian, sentada com Remo, recebeu um bilhete de Anya, sentada com Tiffany.

" Eu posso te dizer o teu futuro amoroso... Você quer? "

A ruiva leu e, rapidamente, mandou a resposta.

" NÃO! "

Anya pegou o bilhete e leu a resposta com cara de poucos amigos. Virou-se para a amiga, com uma expressão indecifrável, e tornou a escrever.

" Está escrito na linha de Vênus que você vai sair com um belo rapaz loiro, de olhos muito azuis, que atende pelo nome de Jacob Dickenson... "

Lily reprimiu uma risada e passou o bilhete a Remo, que também tentou não rir. Já com o papel em mãos novamente, começou a escrever no verso.

" E o SEU futuro diz... Bem, você sabe que eu nunca fui muito boa nessa matéria... Mas o Remo concorda comigo que sua linha de Vênus relaciona '_beijos calientes'_ com _'Severo Snape'_... xD "

Anya fez uma sucessão de gestos que lembravam alguém vomitando, tentando se matar, desmaiando e afins, fazendo Lily e o maroto rirem baixinho.

- ... Peguem seus livros e abram na pagina 47 e... – Tallbot parou, abruptamente – Bom dia Sr. Black, Sr. Potter... Entrem, entrem...

- Bom dia querida professora Tallbot! – Responderam em uníssono, sarcásticos.

- Desculpe o atraso, professora. Isso não se repetirá nunca mais. – Disse Sirius, apresentando seu melhor sorriso.

- Naturalmente, Sr. Black. Exatamente como na semana passada, não? – Disse a professora, lançando-lhe um sorriso também.

- Uma infeliz coincidência, professora. – Falou Tiago, maroto.

- Muito bem. Sentem-se, então, por favor, e abram os livros na pág 47: _Planetas e a previsão do futuro_.

No outro lado da sala, Lílian revirava os olhos, irritada.

- Por que ele não pode simplesmente agir como um aluno normal? Esse jeito convencido dele, "de quem acha que tá causando", é insuportável!

- Ah, Lily, também não é assim! Esse é o jeito dele, e ele é bem legal, se você quer saber... O problema é que você não o conhece, e nem quer conhecer, não é?

- Não, não quero. Já conheço o suficiente pra não suportar o Potter por meia hora. – E, vendo que Remo parecia não ter desistido do assunto, acrescentou, mudando de assunto – Vênus e Marte, que ângulo é esse aqui? – Apontou algo no seu pergaminho, visivelmente interessada no pedaço de papel.

O rapaz começou a rir e ajudou a ruiva com seu trabalho.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Por que ela anda pra lá e pra cá com o Aluado o tempo todo e não pode nem cogitar me chamar pelo primeiro nome? – Perguntou Tiago, cabisbaixo.

- Porque ela te odeia, Pontas. – Respondeu Sirius, displicente. – Que planeta vem antes de Plutão?

- Netuno. Claro que ela não me odeia, Almofadinhas. Pode não me ter como um dos maiores ídolos de sua vida, mas, definitivamente, ela não me odeia... – Ficou um pouco em silêncio, depois, virou-se para o amigo com uma expressão temerosa. – Você _realmente_ acha que ela me odeia?

- Eu já te disse o que eu acho. Netuno, é?

- Não, acho que não. Ela só está se fazendo de difícil... – Respondeu, sonhador.

- Aham, sei. Vai por mim, cara... Ela nunca vai sair contigo. E essa constelação aqui?

- Ursa Maior. Ah, vai SIM... Eu só preciso arranjar um jeito de conquistar a gata...

- Poção do Amor, que tal? – Perguntou Sirius, se atrapalhando com seus desenhos.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas – Disse Tiago, batendo no amigo com seu livro – Saturno e Marte,em ângulos congruentes com o Sol, significa o quê?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, cara... Inventa qualquer coisa...

- BOA! – Falou o maroto, anotando suas previsões no pedaço de pergaminho. – Sabe, to começando a gostar de Adivinhação.. É só a gente ter bastante imaginação!

- Claro, Pontas... Eu, por exemplo, vou sair com a Dickenson na semana que vem, de acordo com esse planeta aqui ó... – Disse Sirius, apontando Mercúrio.

- Ta bom, Sirius... Dar umas inventadas de vez em quando, tudo bem... Mas, mentir descaradamente já é exagero né... – Disse Tiago, rindo – É mais fácil eu conquistar a Lily que você a Dickenson.

- Ah, meu caro amigo chifrudo, nunca duvide de Sirius Black. Aposta quanto?

- 10 galeões. E, se você conseguir, eu chamo a Bellatriz pra sair

- Fechado! – E, dizendo isso, apertou a mão estendida do amigo.

- Os senhores já terminaram, meus queridos? – Perguntou a professora, olhando amavelmente para Tiago.

- Ainda não, professora, mas ta quase...

- ÓTIMO. – Disse ela, ríspida – Os relatórios de vocês na minha mesa em cinco minutos, ou RUA! – Concluiu, apontando para a porta.

Assim que a professora se retirou, Tiago murmurou para o amigo, mau-humorado.

- Droga, cara! Eu já falei o quanto odeio adivinhação?

X-X-X-X-X-X

Ao descer da sala na torre, as garotas conversavam sobre suas previsões, indo para o quintal da cabana de Hagrid – local onde Trato das Criaturas Mágicas era lecionada.

- Segundo a posição do sol hoje, na primeira noite de lua cheia eu vou ter uma surpresa, aparentemente, não muito agradável. – Disse Tiffany, desanimada.

- Vênus diz que eu vou me dar bem no campo amoroso! – Comentou Anya, dando pulinhos – E você, Lily.. O que a "grande arte da adivinhação" lhe reserva?

- Ahn... Qualquer coisa sobre um futuro instável entre o _perfeito_ e o _caótico_... – Respondeu, distraída.

- AH, a constante objetividade da adivinhação! – Gritou Anya, sarcástica. – Tudo muuuuito detalhaado...

- O que é detalhado, Dickenson? Seus sonhos quentes comigo, aposto... – Se meteu Sirius, chegando "do nada" por trás da loira e abraçando-a – Urghhh! – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, depois de uma cotovelada no estômago.

O maroto saiu irritado e foi sentar-se ao lado de Tiago, deixando as garotas rindo sozinhas. Elas chegaram na entrada da Floresta Proibida, e encontraram caixas espalhadas pelo chão. Sonserinos observavam o interior da floresta, assustados e curiosos ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde está o professor? – Perguntou Tiffany a um rapaz da Grifinória, sentado ao lado das caixas.

- Na cabana do Hagrid. – Respondeu o garoto. – Parece que ele anda tendo problemas para entrar na floresta... Os centauros podem ser bastante agressivos, às vezes.. – Concluiu pensativo...

**Enquanto isso, perto da cabana...**

Tiago estava recostado a uma árvore, em frente à cabana, há alguns metros de distância de Lily e suas amigas. Sirius chegou e sentou-se ao seu lado, bufando de raiva e massageando a barriga.

- O que houve, Almofadinhas, já acabou o seu estoque de ração pra cachorro? – Perguntou Tiago, divertido.

- HÁ HÁ, muito engraçado, Pontas.. Até parece que você não viu a cena, mesmo... – Respondeu Sirius, cuzando os braços.

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer, além de ficar observando seus passos, totó...

- A maluca da Dickenson me bateu! Bem, na verdade – falou, revirando os olhos – me deu uma cotovelada no estômago...

- Mais que merecido, Black – Disse uma voz arrastada que, ao levantarem os olhos, os marotos viram que pertencia a Severo Snape. Ele os olhava, desdenhoso, acompanhado de perto por um grupo de Sonserinos mau-encarados. – Ela não perderia tempo com um perdedor como você. Não que ela seja muito melhor, mas em todo caso... – Concluiu, debochado.

- Por que você não fica quieto, Ranhoso, seu idiota desprezível e covarde? – Ao ver a expressão de Snape, Sirius acrescentou – Você não passa de um inútil covarde. Só tem coragem de peitar a gente quando ta com essa ganguezinha, não é, Seboso? – Disse ameaçadoramente mas sem, se quer, levantar.

- Ah Sirius, _primo querido_... – Murmurou Narcisa Black, altivamente – A vergonha da família... Sua mãe não cansa de dizer isso, você sabia?

Nessa hora Sirius apertou mais forte a varinha. Se tinha uma coisa que o rapaz odiava, era ser lembrado a qual família pertencia. Ser um Black, na sua opinião, não era motivo de orgulho.

- Olha, _Ciça_ – Disse, irritado, já ameaçando se erguer do chão. A garota recuou um pouco, cautelosa. – Você diga para SUA tia que eu não dou a mínima para isso. Estou bem melhor longe dela, do imbecil do Régulo e de toda a sua família detestável.

- Posso ver o quanto está melhor, Black – Disse Snape, calmo – Você é patético, se aliando a traidores do sangue, como o Potter, a Dickenson e todos os outros _amigos_ nojentos que você tem. Mas, pelo menos, o sangue deles é puro... O pior de tudo é andar com a ralé – indicou Lílian com a cabeça – como aquela sangue-ruim asquerosa e...

Mas Snape não teve tempo de terminar a frase...

**De volta a entrada da Floresta... **

- Mas o que houve? – Perguntou Lily, preocupada.. – Algum centauro o atacou? Ele está ferido?

- Não, já está tudo bem... – Falou Remo, parando ao lado da garota. – Acabei de voltar da casa do Hagrid, e ele não foi atacado.. O único problema é que os centauros querem barrar nossa passagem, e, o que quer que seja que o professor quer nos mostrar, está lá dentro...

- Eu não vejo o menor problema nisso.. – Comentou Tiffany, baixinho – Eu simplesmente ODEIO aquela floresta.. É tudo muito assustador...

Ouviram vozes alteradas. Pareciam estar discutindo, e, quando Remo e Lily viraram-se na direção em que as ouviam, viram Tiago se atirar da grama onde estava sentado diretamente no pescoço de Snape, derrubando-o no chão. Grifinórios e Sonserinos correram para onde estava ocorrendo a briga – alguns para separar,mas a maioriapara apenas assistir mais de perto.

- Seu seboso nojento! Eu vou te ensinar a não falar assim de ninguém, principalmente da...

- POTTER! O que você está fazendo? Larga ele! Você vai acabar se metendo em encrenca... Não vale a pena!

- Lily, você não ouviu o que...

- MAS O QUE É ISSO? – Perguntou o professor, que acabara de chegar, em meio ao caos da situação. – Levante, Potter!

Relutante, Tiago soltou Snape, que agora acariciava o próprio pescoço e respirava forçadamente.

- Sala da McGonagall. AGORA! – Disse, ajudando o Sonserino a se levantar.

- O maroto foi embora, sob o olhar reprovador do professor, os aplausos encorajadores dos Grifinórios e as risadas desdenhosas dos Sonserinos.

- E lá se vai mais uma detenção pra coleção dele – Comentou Sirius, sombrio. – É uma pena que não tenha dado tempo de estrangular o Ranhoso pra valer. Ele faria um bem a toda a comunidade bruxa.

- É, faria... – Disse Lily, triste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A - Olá olá gente.. Como vocês estão?**

**Olhaaa povo, muuuito obrigada pela reviews maravilhosas... Exatamente por causa delas eu estou me esforçando pra escrever uma fic a altura.. o/**

**Falando nisso... O que vcs acharam do cap? Eu, particularmente, odiei... oO **

**Sei lá, não ficou do jeito que eu queriia, mas eu nao tenho tido criatividade pra fazer melhorultimamente.. Prox cap já é de se esperar né: _tensão na sala da Mcgonagall_**

**Bem, só isso por enquanto.. MAS LEIAM E COMENTEM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Tiago andava pelos corredores a passos lentos, as mãos tremendo dentro dos bolsos. Se o professor não tivesse aparecido naquele momento, ele não sabia do que era capaz. Snape não teria chances e, o pior de tudo, é que o maroto não se arrependia de tê-lo atacado.

Chegou em frente à porta e bateu de leve. Ao ouvir a resposta da professora, autorizando sua entrada, o fez devagar. Minerva McGonagall estava sentada à sua mesa, ao lado do professor de TCM.

- Muito bem, Joseph, pode se retirar agora. Obrigada. – Disse, séria.

Ele estava encrencado. _Tinha certeza disso._

- Feche a porta, Potter. E sente-se.

O rapaz fez o que a professora mandou, com as mãos ainda tremendo.

- Olha, professora, eu...

- Eu não acredito, Potter! – Cortou McGonagall, ríspida – Agredindo, fisicamente, um aluno? Eu não sei mais o que fazer, você está passando dos seus limites!

- Desculpe, professora, eu não sei o que aconteceu. Quer dizer, eu sei, mas..

- Explique-se, Potter.

- O Ranh... Digo, o Snape... Ele estava provocando o Sirius, e também falou mal da minha família... E chamou a Lily, Lílian Evans, de... – parou e respirou fundo – Ele a chamou de _Sangue Ruim_.

- Mesmo assim, Potter. – Sua voz estava calma, mas ela parecia chocada – Você respondeu a palavras com uma agressão física. E a Srta. Evans sabe que deve relevar esse tipo de insulto.

- Ela sabe, sim, senhora. Até porque é melhor bruxa que muitos sangue-puros que eu conheço, incluindo a mim mesmo. – Tiago empertigou-se na cadeira, baixou os olhos para as mãos entrelaçadas – Mas ela fica ofendida, e não merece isso.

- Isso não justifica. Merlin, Tiago ! – McGonagall, finalmente, se alterou. Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro – Você poderia ter machucado o rapaz!

"Não seria mal...", pensou o maroto, amargurado.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer com você, Tiago. – continuou a professora – Já lhe dei todas as detenções permitidas na escola! O que direi aos seus pais?

_Seus pais._ O garoto sabia que eles ficariam profundamente decepcionados. Fora ensinado a NUNCA entrar em brigas trouxas.

- A senhora não vai me expulsar, vai, professora? – Sua voz soou temerosa.

- Não, Potter. – respondeu ela, escondendo um sorriso – Tenho muita consideração pelos seus pais, e você não é mau aluno. – de repente, ficou séria de novo. Sentou-se e pegou uma xícara de chá. Estendeu outra a Tiago – Mas você precisa me prometer que não vai agredi-lo novamente.

- Prometo _tentar_, professora. – disse, sincero.

Ficaram um tempo apenas bebendo o chá, sem dizer nada. A professora, então, levantou-se outra vez. Encarava a janela, quando disse:

- Terei que conversar com Severo Snape, ouvir sua versão do ocorrido. E discutir com o professor Slughorn seu castigo, afinal, você atacou um dos melhores alunos da casa dele. Provavelmente a Grifinória perderá pontos, também. – virou-se para o maroto, séria – Você está com problemas, Tiago. Problemas sérios.

- Eu sei, professora, e sinto muito. – "Por tudo isso eu deveria ter estrangulado o Seboso pra valer", pensou.

- Muito bem. Estamos conversados, então. – foi até a entrada da sala e abriu a porta – Mandarei lhe chamarem mais tarde, para discutirmos suas opções. Tenha um bom dia.

- É.. – respondeu Tiago, distraído, passando pela porta – A senhora também, professora...

X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando saiu da sala, o rapaz percebeu que estava faminto. Olhou em seu relógio, e supôs que o almoço já estava sendo servido no Salão Principal, devido ao horário adiantado. "Nossa, como ela fala!", pensou o maroto, a caminho do Salão. "Perdi quase uma hora inteira da minha vida levando esporro da _'Lily na TPM, versão 70 anos'_". Andou apressadamente e, assim que entrou no local, se viu rodeado por Grifinórios de diferentes idades. Era incrível – pensou – como as notícias corriam rápido naquele castelo. Ao chegar, finalmente, à mesa do almoço, seus olhos encontraram os cautelosos de Sirius.

- E aí, Pontas, o que rolou lá dentro, no inferno? – Perguntou, baixinho, junto de Remo e Pedro.

- A McGonagall me passou um sabão fenomenal. Mas não fui expulso ainda... – acrescentou, sorrindo.

- Não sei como você pode fazer piada com isso, Tiago. – disse Remo, sombrio.

- Ah, não enche, Aluado. Você ta parecendo a Evans. – disse Sirius, debochado.

- Falando nisso – resmungou Tiago – Cadê ela, alguém sabe?

- Acho que no Salão Comunal. Ela e as amigas ainda não desceram para o almoço. – falou Pedro, enchendo o prato de coxas de frango.

- Mas, sério, Pontas, você deveria ter visto a cara o Seboso depois que você saiu... – cortou Sirius, rindo – Ele tava mais branco que o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça...

- Tecnicamente, - cortou Remo, apenas para irritar o amigo -Sir Nicholasnão é branco. É _translúcido_.

- Exatamente por isso que eu falei MAIS branco que o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça. – retrucou Sirius, ranzinza. – Foi hilário, até o Sr. Aluado-tio-chato-sem-graça-e-certinho riu...

- É, foi realmente engraçado... – comentou Remo, meneando a cabeça – Ele ficou massageando o pescoço por todo o resto da aula...

Tiago lançou um olhar à mesa da Sonserina, e podia jurar que viu Snape se encolher um pouco na cadeira. Começou a rir.

- Quando vai ser sua detenção? – perguntou Pedro, curioso.

- Não sei. – respondeu, ainda entre risadas – Na verdade, a McGonagall ainda não escolheu a detenção. Mas vai ser grande. – complementou, sério – To ferrado, disso eu sei.

- O pior de tudo é que você não se importa com a detenção – emendou Remo – se a marotagem for boa, certo?

- Claro! – respondeu o rapaz, simplesmente.

- Você não tem jeito, Tiago Potter! – falou Remo, balançando a cabeça, divertido.

- Você é que anda muito sem graça, ultimamente, Sr. Aluado... – comentou Sirius, pegando uma taça com suco de abóbora – Eu sabia que esse negócio de monitoria acabaria estragando você. Tinha certeza! – agitou um pouco a taça em sua mão – Remo Lupin, você é a vergonha dos marotos! – dizendo isso, o rapaz ofereceu um brinde e bebeu um grande gole do suco.

- Muito obrigado, Sr. Black – disparou Remo, sorridente, pegando sua taça – É sempre bom poder contar com o seu apoio – acompanhando o brinde do amigo, também bebeu.

Continuaram seu almoço animadamente, até que foram interrompidos por um rapaz, que se encostou na mesa, ao lado de Sirius, à frente de Tiago.

- Deseja alguma coisa, Dickenson? – Perguntou o maroto, cortês.

- Parabenizá-lo, Potter. – ao ver a expressão aturdida do rapaz, acrescentou – Pela atitude na aula de TCM, hoje – "As notícias REALMENTE voam por aqui...", pensou Tiago – E também quero lembra-los do nosso último treino antes do jogo de domingo à tarde, contra a Corvinal. – disse, olhando de Tiago a Sirius – Hoje, depois da aula. Não esqueçam!

Pedro olhava furtivamente para Jacob, quando este saiu. Depois, lançou um olhar estranho a Tiago.

- Vocês se tratam tão bem, tão educadamente, que nem parece que gostam da mesma garota.

- O quê? – Tiago se engasgou, e derrubou sua taça de suco – Eu não gosto da Evans!

- Ahn.. – comentou Remo, ajeitando a bagunça feita por Tiago – E o que foi aquela cena toda na aula de TCM?

- Bem... Atacar o Ranhoso sempre que puder é meu estilo de vida – disse, servindo-se de mais suco – E não foi só por causa da Evans... Ele falou mal da minha família e do Almofadinhas também.

Os amigos concordaram, derrotados.

- Bem, sinto privá-los de minha ilustre presença, mas eu preciso ir buscar as minhas coisas lá em cima... Ou a McGonagall ainda me mata hoje...

X-X-X-X-X-X

O rapaz andava tão distraído que esbarrou em dois primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa e prendeu o pé num dos degraus falsos da escada antes de, finalmente, chegar ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Disse a senha e o retrato abriu espaço para que ele passasse. Mal tinha pisado no Salão Comunal quando Lílian – ele não sabia de onde – tinha surgido na sua frente, prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

- O que, _diabos_, você pensou que estava fazendo? – gritou, espetando o dedo no peito do rapaz – Você ficou maluco, é? – espetando o peito de Tiago novamente – Quer ser expulso?

- Ei. EI! – falou o maroto, tentando se defender – Pára de me cutucar! – segurou o braço da ruiva – Qual é o seu problema? VEM AQUI!

Dizendo isso, arrastou a garota até o sofá mais próximo e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Você não deveria ter atacado o Snape daquele jeito. – Murmurou Lílian, já um pouco mais calma.

- Evans! Você, por acaso, ouviu o que ele disse? Falou mal do Sirius, da minha família e te chamou de.. De...

- Eu sei, Potter. Mas não vale a pena ganhar uma detenção por causa dele.

- É, mas..

- Você atacou ele. Agressão física dá expulsão, Tiago. – "Tiago?", registrou o rapaz.

- Se eu fosse expulso, minha flor – Falou o garoto, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos e chegando mais perto da ruiva – Só sentiria falta da sua agradável companhia e seus belos orbes verdes.

Lílian revirou os olhos e se levantou.

- Você não cansa, não é, Potter? – "POTTER, de novo.."

- De você? NUNCA! – gritou ao vê-la sair pelo buraco do retrato, pisando duro.

Então, levou um tapa dolorosamente forte no braço. Olhou para os lados: Anya. Esteve tão ocupado até segundos atrás que nem percebeu que o salão não estava exatamente _vazio_, e, agora, várias pessoas comentavam mais um showzinho Lily/Tiago que presenciaram.

- Você é um idiota, Potter! – disse, e seguiu a amiga, também pisando duro.

- Isso ta ficando interessante... – Disse, para si mesmo, deitando-se no sofá sem se importar com os burburinhos e pessoas presentes – _Muito interessante..._ – concluiu, sorridente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tá aí gente, capitulo V..**

**Não ficou exatamente do meu agrado, mas, ultimamente, eu ando tendo uns ataques de falta de criatividade quando estou revisando os capitulos... E como eu simplesmente AMOOO as reviews de vocês, resolvi não deixá-los esperando muito...**

**Não sei se ficaram curiosos ou não (na verdade essa foi a minha intenção, mas nao sei se deu certo.. heheheh) quanto ao castigo do Tiago, mas ele se deu BEM mal dessa vez.. Acho que no próximo capitulo eu já vou dizer qual será...**

**Só isso por enquanto, continuem lendo minha fic e nao esqueçam daquele botãozinho roxo ali no canto esquerdo ok? Ahh, as respostas vem por e-mail, como sempre...**

**Beiiiijo amores da minha vida!**

**xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A - revisei o capitulo, nao tinha gostado dele antes.. xD**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo VI**

As aulas da tarde transcorreram normalmente, sem provocações de Sonserinos e Grifinórios; que tentavam, deliberadamente, se evitar. Foi-se um tempo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, dois de História da Magia e encaminhava-se ao final a última aula do dia, Transfiguração. Os alunos já guardavam suas coisas, alegres por não terem recebido tarefa, o que não ocorria usualmente.

- Muito bem, turma, antes que vocês saiam, eu gostaria de fazer um comunicado: temos uma vaga em aberto para o reforço de Transfiguração. Algum voluntário?

- Jura que eu vou perder minhas noites livres ajudando algum retardado... – zombou Tiago, baixinho, aos amigos. Remo olhou feio para ele, que respondeu com um sorriso.

- Na verdade, professora – começou Lílian, após um longo silêncio, olhando para Tiago – Desculpe escutar sua conversa, Potter. Mas, pensei ter ouvido você comentar que adoraria ajudar, estou certa?

Sirius pareceu chocado com o sorriso diabólico e o brilho estranho nos olhos verdes da ruiva. Tiago também.

- Não, eu...

- Ah, mas isso é ótimo, Sr. Potter. Fico feliz que tenha decidido compartilhar seus conhecimentos com os outros alunos.

O maroto ficou sentado, quieto. _Como ele se livraria disso, agora?_ Estava condenado. Acabado. Derrotado. Então, se lembrou de algo que tornava as aulas de reforço bastante interessantes. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever.

"Nossa, Lily... Eu sabia que você me amava, mas, não querer ficar longe de mim nem nas aulas de reforço é demais para meu pobre coraçãozinho... Vamos passar horas muito divertidas ajudando os pequenos mongolóidezinhos, meu amor.."

A garota leu o pergaminho, revirou os olhos – como de costume, sempre que se tratava de Potter – e mandou uma resposta logo em seguida

"O motivo de a McGonagall precisar de um novo ajudante, seu trasgo em forma de gente, é que eu saí da equipe. Então, você terá ótimos momentos SOZINHO com seus pequenos 'mongolóidezinhos'. P.S. - ELES NÃO SÃO MONGOLÓIDES!"

O rapaz leu a resposta, ficando mais arrasado a cada palavra. Então, teve uma idéia fantástica.

- Professora – disse alto, fazendo todos na sala o olharem atenciosamente – como ajudante oficial das aulas de reforço, eu posso dar uma sugestão?

"Ai, MERLIN! Vem bomba por aí", pensou Lílian.

- Claro, Sr. Potter.

"Não, professora, NÃO DEIXA!", gritou mentalmente, já desesperada.

- Poderíamos acrescentar umas aulas práticas... Já que alguns alunos conhecem perfeitamente a teoria, mas se atrapalham na hora de _fazer_ as coisas, como nossa brilhante Srta. Evans, aqui... – concluiu, sorrindo.

A ruiva escorregou um pouco na cadeira, tentando se esconder, olhando assassinamente para Tiago, que ainda sorria.

- Ótima idéia, Potter. Podemos começar na semana que vem. – a sineta anunciou o término da aula – Tenham um ótimo fim de semana e ESTUDEM! Não esqueçam, nem por um segundo, dos N.O.M.'s, que ocorrem no último semenstre.

Lílian saiu da sala espumando de raiva, com Anya em seu encalço.

- Nossa, Lily... Tá nervosa hoje, hein?

- O idiota do Potter me fez parecer uma retardada que não consegue fazer um simples feitiço de transfiguração.

- E você não consegue mesmo... – falou o maroto, surgindo atrás da garota – Bem, alguns deles. Mas eu não te chamei de retardada – acrescentou, ao levar um tapa no braço

- Cai fora, Potter. Já é suficientemente ruim ter de te agüentar nas aulas – cortou Lílian, parando e ficando de frente para Tiago – e, agora, nesse maldito reforço também.

- Não se preocupe, Lily, minha flor – disse, conjurando um belo Lilás – nossas noites serão divertidíssimas. Pense. Só nós dois, numa sala... – entregou a flor à garota e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, indo embora logo depois, deixando-a paralisada.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Anya, olhando divertida para a amiga, que segurava a planta, mais vermelha que as vestes da Grifinória.

A ruiva piscou repetidamente e, depois, pareceu conseguir registrar o fato.

- EU MATO O IMBECIL DO POTTER! – disse, tencionando segui-lo, mas foi puxada pelo braço por Anya, que ria descontroladamente.

- Deixa ele, Lily... Ele é um idiota, só faz isso pra te tirar do sério. Quanto mais nervosa você ficar, mais ele vai fazer. E, além do mais, eu preciso de ajuda num trabalho e você VAI me ajudar, não vai?

- Tudo bem, Ann. Vamos logo, então, antes que eu mude de idéia.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Estavam todos sentados à mesa, jantando silenciosamente. Tiago, Sirius e Jacob estavam cansados do treino, feito sob uma fina chuva de fim de verão. Lílian e Remo liam e comiam ao mesmo tempo; e Anya os observava, espantada, imaginando como eles não largavam os livros nem nas refeições. Tiffany havia pulado o jantar para ficar se agarrando com o namorado em algum canto, e Pedro havia sumido sem avisar para onde ia.

A comida estava aparentemente deliciosa, embora eles mastigassem sem nem notar o que era, cada qual absorto em seus pensamentos. Foram interrompidos pela monitora-chefe, parada atrás de Tiago.

- Potter?

- Sim? – falou o rapaz, despertando de seus devaneios.

- A McGonagall pediu para você ir até a sala dela. Disse que já decidiram qual será sua detenção pela briga com Snape.

- Obrigado, Dowson – falou Tiago. Depois, virou-se para os amigos – Bem vou indo, então, gente..

- Boa sorte, cara. Você vai precisar.

Quando foram dormir, Tiago ainda não havia retornado.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Durante o café da manhã, Tiago estava mais carrancudo que o normal para as 8:00h da manhã de um Sábado. Ele não havia comentado nada sobre o castigo, e ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar.

- POTTER! – gritou Jacob, se aproximando do rapaz – O que você tem na cabeça, hã? Atacar o Snape daquele jeito!

- Quê? Mas ontem você disse que...

- Ontem você não tinha sido afastado do time. Agora, como eu vou arranjar outro apanhador até amanhã?

- Olha, eu...

- ESQUECE! Eu vou lá falar com a McGonagall, e tentar reverter a merda sem tamanho que você fez! – e saiu, apressadamente, atropelando dois Sonserinos e Pedro, que chegavam agora no Salão.

- Você tá fora do time? – gritou Sirius, indignado, já de pé sobre o banco.

- E a Grifinória perdeu 150 pontos, e eu vou entrar na Floresta Proibida com o Hagrid.

- Floresta Proibida? – perguntou Pedro, totalmente perdido.

- 150 PONTOS! – exclamou Lily, raivosa.

- Você vai entrar na Floresta Proibida? A McGonagall enlouqueceu, só pode.

- É – falou Tiago, simplesmente, abrindo um fraco sorriso – mas pelo menos tem uma coisa boa no meio de toda essa desgraça: quem vai monitorar a minha detenção é você, minha flor – concluiu, piscando para Lily.

A ruiva só revirou os olhos, ainda preocupada com os 150 pontos.

- E o que você vai fazer lá, exatamente?

- Não tenho idéia, Rabicho, e só vou descobrir amanhã cedo; a McGonagall não quis me dizer.

Sirius, então, começou a rir sozinho, apontando para a mesa dos professores. Jacob estava praticamente sobre a mesa, gesticulando para uma Minerva muito irritada.

- Mas, professora... É culpa do idiota do Potter... – o maroto fechou a cara ao ser xingado em alto e bom som, com o salão principal cheio – Não é justo castigar todo o...

- Eu entendo sua posição, Sr. Dickenson, mas a decisão já foi tomada e não será reconsiderada.

- Mas, professora, como eu...

- Você terá o campo livre para treinar o novo apanhador hoje à tarde.

- QUE NOVO APANHADOR? – gritou Jacob, já desesperado.

- O que você escolher antes de começar o treino. Você sabe, Jacob, que não me agrada prejudicar o time, afinal, é a minha casa. Mas foi uma decisão em conjunto. Agora, com licença, preciso ir.

E a professora saiu, deixando o rapaz sozinho e todo o salão encarando Tiago.

- Você é um idiota mesmo, Potter. Agora a gente vai perder o jogo de amanhã. – falou Anya, fazendo cara feia.

- O de amanhã e todos os outros até o feriado de natal. – falou Tiago, achando muito interessante o biscoito que tinha em mãos.

- O QUÊ? – perguntou Sirius, saindo do sério, novamente.

- É, Potter, você é, _definitivamente_, um idiota! – disse a garota, revirando os olhos azuis e indo se sentar com o irmão, que estava arrasado, na outra ponta da mesa, seguida de perto por Lílian e Tiffany.

- Pontas... A gente tá ferrado. – comentou Sirius, desanimado – Se o Dickenson não arranjar um apanhador pelo menos levemente bom, podemos esquecer a Taça das Casas esse ano.

- É, também acho...

X-X-X-X-X-X

Os marotos estavam sentados sob uma grande árvore, nos jardins da escola. Fazia uma bela manhã de sol e, como era sábado, não tinham muito o que fazer.

Tiago despenteava o cabelo, passando suas mãos nele a cada 30 segundos, observando as garotas que estavam sentadas perto de um bonito canteiro. Havia uma linda ruiva lá, mas o foco de visão do maroto era _outra moça_.

- Acho que já sei qual é o meu problema com a Evans – disse, olhando fixamente uma loira, que ria animadamente. – Odeio admitir, mas o problema é grande.

- Hnnn... – resmungou Sirius, sem prestar atenção. Tiago sempre achava explicações absurdas para o desprezo da ruiva.

- É enorme, e tem nome.

- Ah, tem é? – perguntou Sirius, desinteressado.

- Tem sim: _Anya Dickenson_. Ela é a maldita pedra no meu sapato.

O maroto empertigou-se. - A Anya, por quê?

- Ela me odeia. – respondeu Tiago, acenando para a garota, que lhe mostrou o dedo médio num gesto obsceno. - Isso é fato. Ela, no mínimo, fala horrores de mim pra Evans. E como a ruiva vai aceitar sair comigo se eu não me dou com os amigos dela? É claro – falou, estalando os dedos – que eu preciso que a Dickenson goste de mim pra eu poder ganhar a Evans...

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

- Isso são "oooutros quinhentos", Aluado... Por enquanto, vou seguir meu plano inicial.

- E existe algum plano? – Perguntou Pedro, confuso.

- Claro, Pedrinho. – e explicou-o aos amigos

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Bem – começou Sirius, ao ouvir o plano – Você já foi mais esperto... Não. Na verdade, não. – disse, unindo as mãos, num gesto muito "Dubledore" – Eu sou a inteligência do grupo. Você sempre foi estupidamente burro.

- Então, mestre dos planos, dá uma idéia melhor!

- CLARO! Eu só preciso de uns 5 minutinhos pra pensar nos detalhes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

- Não vai funcionar. – Falou Tiago, deitado na grama, de barriga para cima, com os olhos fechados.

- Claro que vai, Pontas. – Respondeu Sirius.

- Aluado, por favor... – Suplicou Tiago

- Sirius... – Começou o rapaz, como quem fala com uma criança de 5 anos – Convencer ela a sair contigo, pra você fazer propaganda do Pontas, _não vai dar certo._

- Por quê?

Sirius estava confuso. Acreditava, _realmente_, que era uma boa idéia.

- Porque, se tem alguém a quem ela despreza mais que a mim – Falou Tiago, abrindo os olhos e direcionando-os ao amigo – esse alguém é você.

- Ela é louca por mim!

Remo revirou os olhos e decidiu não argumentar; começou a folhear um livro. Tiago brincava com um graveto, girando-o por entre os dedos.

- Eu vou falar com ela.

- Há, essa é boa!

Mas o maroto não deu importância ao tom irônico de Sirius. Atirou-lhe o graveto e foi, decidido, falar com Anya.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- O que você que aqui, Potter? Se perdeu, foi? – Perguntou Lílian, com desprezo.

- Muito pelo contrário: sei muito bem onde estou...

- O que quer, então?

- Além de dizer que você está estonteantemente linda hoje, amor? – a ruiva revirou os olhos, num gesto habitual – Trocar umas palavrinhas com a Srta. Dickenson – disse, correndo a mão pelos cabelos.

- Comigo? – perguntou Anya, muito surpresa.

- É. Só vai levar uns segundos... Tudo bem?

- Ahn, claro. – falou a moça, desconfiada.

O maroto seguiu para o lago, junto da loira. Quando estavam suficientemente longe, o rapaz parou, e a olhou nos olhos.

- Eu só queria saber por que você me odeia tanto.

A garota ficou desconcertada com a pergunta – espontânea como a de uma criança – e com o olhar de Tiago.

- O quê? Eu não te odeio!

- Mas não gosta de mim. Por quê?

- Não leve a mal, Potter, não é nada pessoal. – começou Anya, sem jeito. – É que, nessa disputa entre você e o meu irmão pela Lily, é claro que eu vou ficar do lado dele e ajudá-lo no que eu puder; até porque eu sei _exatamente_ o que o Jake quer com ela... – sentou-se à beira do lago – Mas não é como se eu tivesse algo contra você, ou coisa assim.

- É que, bem, você é meio grossa às vezes né... Chega a assustar, sabia?

- Isso é porque de vez em quando vocês se passam, não é? Não é nada mais que o merecido, nem só com você. Mas eu te acho bem divertido, na maioria das vezes... Só não posso comentar nada, ou a Lily me toma como traidora...

- Você não tem idéia do quanto essa notícia facilita a minha vida... – o maroto sorria abertamente – Amigos, então? – perguntou, estendendo a mão.

- Claro, Potter. – respondeu a garota, apertando-a de bom grado.

- Então me chame de Tiago, por favor... Odeio essas formalidades impessoais. – disse, ajudando Anya a se levantar – E uma ultima pergunta, juro. – a garota riu – O que você acha do Sirius, hã?

- Bem... Se eu tiver que responder a essa pergunta, eu reconsidero todas as respostas anteriores... – deu uma gostosa gargalhada ao ver a cara do rapaz. – Tchau, _Tiago_.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando retornou aos jardins – onde anteriormente estava sentada com suas amigas -, Anya as encontrou olhando estranhamente dela para Tiago – já sentado com os outros marotos sob o antigo carvalho.

- O que foi? – perguntou, tentando esconder um leve sorriso.

- O que o inútil queria com você? – perguntou Lily, desconfiada.

- Bem.. Me propor uma fuga romântica para Bora Bora... **(N/A - ok, foi o primeiro lugar que veio na minha cabeça oO) **Ah, me perguntou, também, o que eu achava de diamantes para o anel de noivado.

Lílian continuou a olhar, desconfiada, enquanto as outras garotas riam.

- Não se preocupe, Lily – disse a loira, sorridente – ele está se resguardando pra você... – a ruiva apenas revirou os olhos, como sempre – Queria apenas me perguntar sobre o treino de Quadribol.. O horário, os candidatos, essas coisas...

- E você sabe tudo isso? – perguntou uma outra loira, muito bonita.

- Não faço a mínima, Carry... Por isso, mandei ele perguntar ao Jake, mas, não sei por que, acho que ele não vai...

Todas caíram na gargalhada, olhando os marotos de longe.

- É – começou Lily – _realmente_, não seria muito inteligente da parte dele... O Jake anda meio agressivo em relação ao Quadribol, ultimamente. Acho que ele mataria o Potter... Pensando bem; não seria de todo ruim. Pena que ele seria expulso de Hogwarts, justo no último ano, e sendo monitor-chefe.

- Ai, Lily, como você é exagerada! O Tiago – as garotas a olharam com estranheza - ... o POTTER... Ah, qual é gente, ele nem é tão ruim assim!

Tiffany pôs a mão na testa da amiga - "Você está passando bem, Ann?" – e as garotas riram animadamente, esquecendo o asunto.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Deixe-me adivinhar – falou Sirius, dando espaço para Tiago se sentar. – Ela te mandou caçar gnomos e nunca mais falar com ela...

- Quase. – disse o rapaz – Ela disse que não me odeia e que até me acha divertido – respondeu, sorridente.

- Eu sabia! Agora, você... O QUÊ? – perguntou Sirius, confuso – ELA GOSTA DE VOCÊ?

- É, meu caro Almofadinhas, eu sei ser muito carismático quando quero...

- Claro, claro. – concordou, emburrado, enquanto Remo e Pedro riam.

Agora, - recomeçou Tiago – passando a assuntos infinitamente menos agradáveis: a que horas começa o treino?

- Logo depois do almoço – respondeu Sirius, ainda mau humorado – e vai me tomar a tarde toda, Pontas. Por sua culpa, terei que desmarcar com a Alex.

- Ela tem namorado, Almofadinhas. – repreendeu Remo

- Eu sei. R. Lestrange, 6º ano, Sonserina. – disse, displicente – Grande coisa, ela aceitou o meu convite mesmo assim. – adquiriu um ar sonhador – Ela ia comigo pra Torre de Astronomia, tenho certeza, mas, agora, tenho de cancelar, não é, Tiago? – concluiu Sirius, olhando torto para o amigo.

- Olha, cara, se você quiser, eu posso ir lá dizer pra ela que você não pôde comparecer, e me oferecer para fazer tudo o que você tinha planejado... O que acha?

- Há Há, engraçadinho. – falou, lançando um olhar mortal a Tiago – Bem, vamos almoçar logo. Não posso me atrasar para o treino, ou o Dickenson descarrega em mim a frustração e o ódio que anda sentindo por você.

- Wow, ele está tão nervoso assim? – perguntou o rapaz, se levantando.

- Está sim. – disse Pedro – Ouvi ele dizer que se você aparecer na frente dele, ele vai esquecer que é monitor-chefe e te socar até você não ter mais nenhum osso inteiro.

- É, acho mais seguro você não aparecer no treino. – Falou Remo, fechando seu livro.

- Ah, ta bom! Até parece que eu tenho medo daquele... Daquela imitação da Xuka! – respondeu Tiago, indignado.

- _Xuxa_. E eu não disse isso. Só acho melhor não provocar o cara, pendurado com a McGonagall do jeito que você está. – explicou Remo, exasperado, enquanto voltavam ao castelo.

- Ta bom. Digamos que eu ouça seu conselho... O que eu vou ficar fazendo a tarde toda?

- Ajudar o Pirraça a infernizar os calourinhos? – Perguntou Pedro, esperançoso.

- Infernizar a Evans? – Emendou Sirius, entediado.

- Provavelmente os dois – Concluiu Remo, olhando Tiago de soslaio.

- É, talvez.. Mas eu queria ver a cara do Dickenson se eu aparecesse no treino.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal. Estava vazio, exceto pelo time de Quadribol e os candidatos à vaga de apanhador provisório, que já terminavam de almoçar. Jacob se levantou e veio em direção aos marotos.

- Em meia hora o treino começa, Black. E, quem não estiver lá, está fora do time até segunda ordem.

E foi embora, sem nem ao menos olhar para Tiago. Fingindo que ele não estava lá, provavelmente.

- Realmente. Acho que ele ficou meio ressentido pelo negocio da suspensão e tal... – Falou o maroto, amargurado.

- _Ah, você acha?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pedro não estava presente, como vinha acontecendo muito, freqüentemente. Sirius estava treinando, no campo de Quadribol. E Remo... Bem, Remo estava lendo, não era novidade. Tiago não estava com ânimo para fazer bagunça com Pirraça, e nem tinha encontrado Lily. Restou, então, ao maroto, sentar-se na janela e observar – à uma distância segura – o treino.

Um pontinho loiro voava de um canto ao outro do campo, muito agitado. Jacob Dickenson estava, com certeza, irritado; pois os pontinhos à sua frente recuavam um pouco a cada movimento do capitão. Escolhido o jogador que faltava – duas horas após o inicio dos testes – o time começou, então, a treinar _de fato_.

Os artilheiros voavam com graciosidade, os batedores e o goleiro jogavam com mestria. Mas o apanhador era um desastre. Depois de ser atingido por três balaços, e ser salvo mais duas vezes pelos batedores, o garoto conseguiu capturar o pomo de ouro. O capitão – ainda que insatisfeito – terminou o treino e liberou o time.

Sirius chegou ao Salão Comunal sujo, suado e mau-humorado.

- Mau treino, Almofadinhas? – Perguntou Remo, irônico, fechando o livro.

- PÉSSIMO treino, Aluado. – o maroto sentou-se ao lado do amigo, emburrado. – Aquele Dickenson é um carrasco! O treino foi um horror.

- Eu sei – falou Tiago, da janela. – Garanto que vocês já estão sentindo minha falta... Um trasgo joga melhor que esse novo apanhador. Quem é, afinal?

- Logan Thompson. Sétimo ano.

- Moreno alto, forte. Olhos verdes. – disse Anya, que adentrara o Salão e estava, agora, parada ao lado de Sirius. – Lindo. Lindo, não... – reconsiderou. – _Perfeito_.

- Levou a Lily no baile de formatura do irmão, John, ano passado. – completou Tiffany, sentada no braço da poltrona de Remo. – Ele é maravilhoso!

- Quem pediu a opinião de vocês, hã? – Resmungou Sirius, enciumado. Odiava ficar para trás quando asgarotas comentavam sobre sobre o sexo oposto.

- Foi mal, Black, a gente só queria situar o Tiago... – Anya deu uma piscadela para o rapaz, que ainda se sentava no parapeito da janela. – Agora você já sabe quem é, não sabe?

- É. Sei. _Muito obrigado_, Anny. – Falou Tiago, ríspido.

- Ao seu dispor. – Respondeu a garota, sorrindo, debochada. – Vamos, Tiff.. Se a gente não achar logo esse tal livro, a Lily nos mata.

Elas subiram ao dormitório feminino.

- A Evans e o Thompson namoraram? - Tiago perguntou, depois que já estavam sozinhos novamente.

- Que eu saiba, - começou Sirius – ela nunca se quer _beijou_ alguém de Hogwarts.

- Ela era super afim dele, mas não chegaram a ficar... – disse Remo, no que os dois o olharam com estranheza – Os meus pais e os dele são amigos, eu estive na festa. – voltou ao seu livro. – Eles foram juntos, sim. Mas ele tentou se aproveitar dela; e ela azarou ele. _Pernas bambas_, se eu não me engano. Foi Hilário.Hoje em dia nem se falam, me parece.

- Bem, tanto faz. – cortou Sirius, se levantando. – O importante é que eu consegui remarcar com a Alex. Vou tomar um banho e ir, bem cheiroso, encontra-la perto do lago... Ela vai pra torre comigo, eu sei! – concluiu, antes de desaparecer atrás da porta – Não me esperem acordados, crianças...

- Esse cachorro não tem jeito mesmo... – falou Remo, rindo, enquanto saía pelo buraco do retrato.

- Aprendeu com o melhor! – emendou Tiago, seguindo o amigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A - E aí, pessoas, como vocês estão? Eu sei que fiquei um tempo sem atualizar, mas é que eu estava sem meu computador, e quando ele voltou do técnico continuou dando problema, entao.. Bem, vocês sabem..**

**O que acharam desse capítulo? Ahn, eu nao gostei muito, ficou meio sem ação... Mas era isso ou nada, e como eu nao atualizava faz tempo... No proximo cap vem a detenção do Tiago... \o/**

**Só mais um adendo: no cap anterior (ou no antes dele, não sei), o Tiago deu uma flor para a Lily, e euesqueci de explicar.. É um Lilás, que significa 'desejo intenso' (além de ser uma flor linda, escolhi pelo significado mesmo...). Provavelmente, ao longo da fic, vão rolar mais algumas tiradas assim; achei um jeito bem sutil de demonstrar algumas coisas**

Chega, eu sei que as pessoas nao lêem N/A's grandes.. Só gostaria de dedicar esse cap para duas pessoinhas fofas e especiais: Marcele.Potter e Washed Soul. Elas me animaram a postar, com reviews sempre fofas e alguns esporros (não é, querida Angélica?)

Beiijos a todose até o proximo cap (da minha ou da de vocês)... xD


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A - Hnnn, eu estava pensando aqui... Acho que vou transformar essa fic em UA e matar o Tiago, o que vocês acham? Nããão, MELHOR: vou fazer ele casar comigo ao invés da Lily.. uahUAHauhAUauh**

**Tá aí mais um cap idiota, e como vocês ficaram com pena do Tiago (ninguém me disse 'isso, vai lá, ele merece!' todo mundo dizendo 'aiii coitado, pega leve com ele! ele foi tãããããão fofo...') eu fiz uma detenção bem bobinha com direito a Tiago levando toco da Lily.. hehehehhexD enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo VIII**

Tiago se arrumava para a detenção que se realizaria dalia uma hora. Parecia um sonâmbulo e tropeçava em toda e qualquer coisa que aparecia à sua frente, fazendo mais barulho do que o sono dos seus amigos poderia suportar.

- Você, por acaso, sabe que horas são? – Resmungou Remo, sonolento. – Vai dormir, Tiago!

- Eu tenho detenção às cinco, esqueceu?

- Exato. VOCÊ tem. – falou Sirius, coberto até o pescoço e com a cabeça sob um travesseiro. – Por favor, não castigue a todos nós e vá embora logo!

- Certo. Terríveis pesadelos para vocês... AI! – ouviu-se um som de batida e objetos partidos. – Eu adoraria saber como aparecem tantos obstáculos nesse quarto no meio da noite...

- VAI LOGO, PONTAS! – gritou Remo, já bastante irritado, acordando quem pudesse ainda estar dormindo.

- Ta bom, ta bom! – Respondeu o maroto, e saiu, batendo a porta.

O Salão Comunal estava completamente deserto e silencioso. "A Evans ainda deve estar se arrumando. Garotas e sua malditavaidade", pensou. Sentou-se em uma poltrona, aguardando a monitora descer do dormitório feminino.

4:40h. 4:55h. 5:15h, e nada da ruiva.

Finalmente, a garota apareceu na escada, com os cabelos molhados e os olhos verdes quase se fechando.

- Atrasada. – Disse o rapaz, olhando o relógio. – 20 minutos.

- Desculpe-me, Potter, - respondeu a garota, descendo as escadas – perdi a hora.

- Se estava com problemas no chuveiro, ruiva, era só ter me chamado. Sabe que eu te ajudaria no banho com o maior prazer e sem custo algum... – disse Tiago, malicioso.

- Oh, Potter, que gentil! – disparou Lílian, piscando repetidamente. – Prometo, da próxima vez, considerar sua _tentadora oferta_. – concluiu, frisando as duas ultimas palavras.

- Impressão minha, ou sua voz saiu carregada de sarcasmo? – Perguntou o maroto, ainda sorrindo.

- Não, não foi impressão. – respondeu, seca.

- Você fica linda assim, séria. O que acha de sair comigo, Evans? – questionou Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Não, Potter. _Desista_. – falou Lily, revirando os olhos.

- Só quando você aceitar...

Já estavam andando pelos jardins, agora em silêncio. Tiago, de vez em quando, lançava olhares à Lílian, mas ela estava o ignorando completamente.

- Você sabe o que, _de fato_, eu vou fazer, Evans?

- Não tenho idéia, Potter. Minha função é cuidar para que você compareça; o resto é com o Hagrid. Tudo o que eu sei é que você deve o encontrar na clareira da Floresta Proibida.

- Ah, sim, mas... EI! – parou, virando-se para a garota, que havia se sentado na frente da cabana de Hagrid.

- Sim?

- Você disse que eu preciso encontra-lo no meio da floresta.

- Naturalmente, já que é lá sua detenção... – disse Lily, como se fosse óbvio.

- Então, por que você se sentou? – Perguntou Tiago, confuso.

- Eu não estou cumprindo castigo algum, você está. – respondeu ela, tirando um grosso livro da bolsa. – Eu não vou entrar aí. – concluiu, simplesmente.

- Por quê?

- A floresta é cheia de... _Coisas_. – olhou-o, horrorizada – Coisas nojentas e perigosas. De jeito nenhum eu vou entrar aí.

- Então eu entro sozinho e você me monitora DAÍ? – interrogou Tiago, levemente apreensivo.

- Nossa, Potter, _como você é inteligente_. – Lílian é bem sarcástica, às vezes. – Agora vai logo, que você já está atrasado. Ou está com... Hmm... _Medo_?

- Claro eu não, Evans, eu sou um maroto! – Falou o rapaz, empertigando-se. Foi andando, displicente, até a floresta. – Ei, ruiva, quer sair comigo mais tarde? – ela apenas revirou os olhos e fez sinal para que ele entrasse na floresta. – Não se preocupe, meu amor... Voltarei inteiro para você...

Lílian nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Abriu seu livro, um pouco preocupada... "Floresta Proibida! Onde esses professores estão com a cabeça?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Passava um pouco das 10:00h quando Lily viu Tiago sair da entrada da floresta. Suspirou, aliviada, e foi ao encontro do rapaz.

- E aí, como foi? – perguntou, analisando-o de alto a baixo. – Vejo que ainda está inteiro, então, foi menos divertido do que eu esperava...

- É, não foi muito difícil... – respondeu o maroto, distraído. – Feliz em me ver vivo?

A garota apenas deu um suspiro alto, revirando – novamente – os olhos.

- O que vocês fizeram lá dentro?

- Nada de mais... Tivemos que encontrar um filhote de unicórnio que se perdeu do grupo. Foi bem chato, na realidade; eu esperava algo BEM mais horrível, pelo jeito que a McGonagall falou aquele dia. – comentou Tiago, entediado, enquanto contornavam a cabana de Hagrid. – O ponto alto da manhã foi quando alguns centauros apareceram e não queriam nos deixar passar... O Hagrid ainda está lá, tentando resolver isso, mas não sei não, acho que ele não vai conseguir.

- Melhor assim... Pelo menos é garantido que eu não vou ter de entrar lá em qualquer aula maluca de TCM...

Tiago riu, e a ruiva também... Mas, como nada é perfeito, e ele tinha que estragar tudo... Foi se aproximando com um sorriso galanteador.

- Wow, Potter, dois passos não é uma distância boa...

- Concordo. Uma distância grande demais, na minha opinião. – ele disse, chegando mais perto...

A cada passo que Tiago dava para frente, Lílian dava dois para trás, a fim de manter a distância entre eles razoavelmente constante. Recostada à parede, ela o viu se aproximar. Podia sentir sua respiração e ver o brilho nos olhos cor de avelã... "Como ele fica sexy com esse cabelo horrível... E que perfume é esse?". Seus narizes já estavam quase se tocando... Ele, então, abriu um sorriso debochado.

- Admite logo que você é louca por mim, Lily, minha ruivinha...

A garota "acordou", chocada com a pretensão do maroto.

- Ai, Potter... Novamente confundindo amor com ÓDIO! – respondeu, tentando, sem sucesso, desvencilhar-se do rapaz.

- Você nem imagina o quanto esses sentimentos são próximos... – ele emendou, maliciosamente.

Antes que Lily pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Canino veio correndo e, num pulo, derrubou Tiago – que já estava perigosamente perto da moça.

- Excelente, Canino. TOTALMENTE EXCELENTE! – ela ainda pôde ouvir Tiago gritando enquanto voltava, rindo, ao castelo. Virou-se para trás e viu o rapaz caído no "canteirinho" de Hagrid, com o cachorro em cima dele, lambendo-o e comendo as abóboras partidas com a queda.

15 minutos mais tarde, o maroto entrou como um furacão no Salão Comunal, ainda sujo de abóboras e visivelmente irritado. Sirius olhou o amigo estranhamente.

- What the fuck... !

- Nem pergunta, Almofadinhas, nem pergunta.

E, depois de lançar um olhar furioso a Lílian – sentada ao lado de Remo e Pedro, prendendo o riso –, subiu diretamente para o banheiro masculino.

- Alguém aqui entendeu alguma coisa? Porque, eu... – perguntou, novamente, Sirius, confuso.

- Possivelmente ele e a Lily brigaram _de novo_. – disse Anya, divertida. – Não é, amiga?

- Bem, digamos que ele e o Canino tiveram um... Momento... Romântico... No meio das abóboras do Hagrid. – Respondeu Lily, entre risadas. – E foi muito bem feito; assim, quem sabe, ele aprende.

- Ih, alguma coisa ele fez, então...

- Ele SEMPRE faz alguma coisa, não? – disse a garota, suspirando.

- E o que foi dessa vez? – Perguntou Remo, preocupado.

- Disse que eu sou louca por ele. – como de costume, revirou os olhos. – Presunçoso. Depois, tentou me beijar.

- _Tentou_? – questionou Sirius, divertido e interessado.

- É. Graças a Merlin, o Canino apareceu na hora e salvou a vida do idiota. Sorte a dele, que receberia tantas azarações quanto minha mente poderia imaginar.

- HAHAHAHA. Mais uma bola fora na extensa _Lista de Fracassos Impiedosos de Tiago Potter com Lílian Evans_.

- E ele vai fracassar quantas vezes mais forem necessárias para que desista de tentar.

- Ai, coitado, Lily... Você não acha que está sendo cruel demais com ele? – Perguntou Anya, disfarçadamente.

- Ah, Anny, fala sério! Até ontem você gritava aos quatro ventos que ele era um idiota insuportável. – cortou Lily, raivosa – Depois daquela cena no lago, você anda fazendo propaganda dele. O que o inútil te disse, hein?

- Nada, Lils! Ele não falou nada de mais. Eu só acho que... – suspirou – Ah, esquece! Vamos Almoçar logo, quero pegar um lugar legal na arquibancada pra poder ver o jogo direito.

Lílian abriu a boca para falar.

- É, vamos. – falou Remo, apaziguando as duas. – E você, Almofadinhas, se quiser continuar a viver – continuou, olhando para o amigo – não deve se atrasar.

Sirius fez uma careta e olhou sério nos olhos de Anya.

- Você deveria falar com o seu irmão; ele anda muito nervoso ultimamente. Está aterrorizando o time. Posso jurar que vi os outros dois artilheiros se encolherem um pouco quando ele foi falar com eles.

- Vocês estão deixando-o louco, ele já me disse. – respondeu a loira, sorridente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O clima estava pesado na mesa da Grifinória, naquele almoço. Lílian comia, em silêncio, totalmente concentrada em seu prato; enquanto Tiago lançava, regularmente, olhares irritados à garota. Sirius encarava, indiscretamente, Anya; que ficou desconcertada com essa atitude, mas não disse nada. Pedro ainda não havia descido para o almoço, e Remo lia um livro enorme sem, ao menos, piscar. Tiffany estava, como sempre, às voltas com o namorado, um Corvinal muito bonito do 5º ano.

Depois de uma hora – que pareceu se estender por dias – eles terminaram de almoçar e se separaram.

Remo acompanhou Sirius até o vestiário, enquanto os outros foram para as arquibancadas. Menos Tiago. Ele ainda estava sentado à mesa, mesmo tendo sido o primeiro a terminar sua refeição. Nunca, desde que entrara no time, ele ficou fora de um jogo.

Ficou pensando se deveria, ou não, ir assistir. Seu pobre coração poderia não suportar os erros grotescos do inexperiente Thompson como apanhador, mas, decidiu-se, enfim, por acompanhar os amigos, ao invés de ficar sozinho se lamentando.

Sentou-se o mais longe possível de Lílian e voltou sua atenção a Victor Stewart, namorado de Tiffany e narrador dos jogos.

- Hoje o jogo será tenso! A Grifinória é líder isolada, mas não tem Tiago Potter, afastado do time. Aliás, parabéns pela atitude, Potter...

- Apenas narre o jogo, Stewart! – Gritou a professora McGonagall.

- Desculpe, professora. Voltando ao jogo, então: A Grifinória está sem seu melhor jogador. O que é uma notícia boa para a Corvinal, que precisa vencer para entrar no pário pelo primeiro lugar, conquistado apenas pelos leõesdesde... Bem, quando eu entrei, eles já estavam ganhando e... Bom, vamos, então, à escalação dos times!

Uma grande porta se abriu e sete borrões vermelhos cruzaram o céu, sob aplausos e gritos dos torcedores.

- Owen, Dickenson, Fleetwood, N. Russell, Black, McSmith, e o novo apanhador, Logan Thompson. O capitão é Jacob Dickenson… Agora vamos ao time da Corvinal!

Eles entraram, recebendo menos aplausos que o time da Grifinória.

- T. Russell, Mistinguett, Crosby, Bakash, Rainey, Myanmotto, e Garland, sob o comando da bela Tina Russell. – o narrador foi atingido na cabeça por um copo – Ok ok, Tiff... Não tão bela assim...

Madame Hootch conversava com os capitães, enquanto o resto dos times de posicionava.

- E comeeeeeeeeça a partida! A Grifinória tem a posse da Goles – continuava Stewart – Fleetwood, que passa para Dickenson. De volta para Fleetwood... Oh, não, ele foi atingido por um balaço... Mas não foi nada sério. _É isso aí, muito bem, Myanmotto_!

"STEWART!", advertiu McGonagall.

- Desculpe, novamente, professora. Agora a goles está com Bakash, com Crosby... Que perde para Russell, da Grifinória.

Os jogadores se movimentavam rapidamente; o jogo estava animado e a disputa acirrada.

- E Tina defeeeeeeende! Vai precisar fazer melhor que isso, Dickenson, você parece uma mocinha jogando! Já entendi, professora. – acrescentou, frente ao olhar lançado por ela. – A posse da goles é da Cornival, agora. Mistinguett, Crosby, Bakash, Mistinguett de novo. Perdeu para Fleetwood, agora com Dickenson, que passa para Russell... Foi interceptado por Crosby e... Droga! Ele foi atingido pelo balaço muito bem arremessado por Black. Parabéns, Sirius, você evoluiu bastante; lembra quando a gente jogava lá em casa? Eu, você e o Tiago contra...

- Concentre-se no jogo, por favor, Stewart. E guarde os comentários para você, ou eu vou procurar outro narrador! – sibilou a professora, já irritada.

- Certo, professora... Olha lá, pessoal, será que o Thompson sabe que o jogo já começou? Ele está completamente perdido! O Potter faz falta, não faz, Dickenson?

O apanhador voava de um lado para o outro do campo, e nem sinal do pomo de ouro. Tiago já estava desesperado: gesticulava e gritava, em pé, na arquibancada, louco para arrancar a cabeça do seu substituto, que não via o pomo ao lado do próprio ombro.

- É, – murmurou Remo, desanimado – pelo visto, esse jogo vai ser um fiasco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A (que decidiu encher o saco de vocês duas vezes hoje) - Aiii gente, nao sei... Fiquei pensando e pensando e nao surgiu nada de interessante para a detenção... Daí eu escrevi qualquer coisa mesmo... E eu não ia escrever sobre o jogo, mas como todo o resto do cap ficou um horror, eu decidi tentar consertar... xD **

**Mas eu fiquei na dúvida sobre em que posição colocar o substituto, porque tem gente que diz que o Tiago foi artilheiro, e tem gente que diz que ele foi apanhador. Eu me baseei no filme, e deixei apanhador mesmo, entao, se estiver errado, me desculpem.**

**Só isso, então.. Muuuuito obrigada pelas lindas reviews, e continuem comentando!**

**Beijos e até o proximo cap!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

E foi. Na verdade, a palavra _fiasco_ não traduzia muito bem a situação. O correto seria _um desastre_, _horrível_, _vergonhoso_, _hilário_, _ridículo_. Ou todas as opções acima; o mais provável.

A Corvinal venceu por 270 a 90, Tina Russell fez defesas incríveis, e Thompson nem viu quando Garland apanhou o pomo. Sirius e McSmith estavam inspiradíssimos – a Corvinal terminou o jogo com dois artilheiros a menos – mas, ainda assim, a derrota foi inevitável.

Tanto nesse, quanto nos jogos que se seguiram. Um bom apanhador realmente faz MUITA diferença. Mas, graças a Merlin, já se encaminhavam a Dezembro, e, logo, Tiago retornaria ao time. Isso deixava a casa mais esperançosa, embora as chances de classificação fossem remotas e a Taça das Casas estivesse cada vez mais distante.

Além das adversidades no Quadribol, a aproximação dos N.O.M.'s deixava os alunos preocupados. Os testes definiriam seu futuro, e a maioria ainda nem tinha começado a estudar.

- Eu não preciso _disso_. – Reclamava Tiago, olhando com desprezo para uma pilha de livros sobre a mesa. – Eu já sei tudo.

- Ah é, "Sr. Eu Sou o Máximo"? – falou Remo, irônico – Então corre, que você já está atrasado para a última aula prática de reforço do ano.

- O QUÊ? – perguntou Sirius, desesperado, afundando na cadeira – Você vai me abandonar aqui com o chato do Aluado _tentando me fazer estudar_, pra ir se pegar com a Evans, MAIS UMA VEZ?

- Sinto muito mesmo, Almofadinhas – falou o maroto, pegando suas coisas – Mas eu não posso deixar a fera esperando.

- Tudo bem. _Vá, Judas_! – Dramatizou Sirius, fingindo chorar.

- Judas? – falou Remo, rindo muito. – Ficou ótimo, Sirius... Bem realista.

- Ficou, né? Obrigado. – respondeu Sirius, recompondo-se, sorridente.

Tiago riu.

- Vocês são impossíveis! – E saiu, apressado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Já estavam estudando há meia hora e Tiago ignorava completamente todos os outros alunos – voltando sua atenção apenas para Lílian –, o que dava trabalho dobrado para o resto da equipe.

- Droga! Por que na prática fica tão mais difícil? – reclamou Lily, desabando em uma cadeira.

- Não é difícil, Evans. – a garota lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. – É verdade! Você está fazendo tudo certo, só precisa dobrar um pouco mais o pulso.

- Se eu dobrar mais o meu pulso, ele quebra!

- Não. _Assim_. – Disse o maroto, executando o feitiço com perfeição. – É fácil, está vendo?

A garota imitou os movimentos de Tiago e conseguiu, enfim, transfigurar os pêlos de seu rato em penas. O resultado saiu um tanto quanto bizarro, mas ela sorriu, triunfante. Agora treinava os movimentos de varinha, tão concentrada, que não percebeu a aproximação do rapaz.

- Ei, ruiva. Sai comigo, vai... – murmurou ele, ao seu ouvido.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya estava sentada no Salão Comunal, em frente à janela, observando a neve. Odiava as Sextas-Feiras à noite. Odiava ter uma amiga fazendo aulas de reforço e a outra comprometida. Odiava não poder se divertir na neve. Odiava os malditos N.O.M.'s, que estavam deixando todo mundo neurótico. Odiava ficar sozinha. Odiava o Salão vazio.

- Oi. – falou uma voz conhecidamente sexy, ao seu ouvido.

_E odiava Sirius Black_.

- O que você quer, Black? – perguntou, cansada.

- Te fazer companhia. – respondeu o maroto.

Reconsiderando, ela ADORAVA o Salão vazio.

- Nós não somos amigos, para você me fazer companhia. – disse Anya, tentando se livrar dele.

- Mas eu quero, mesmo assim.

"Merlin! Como é insistente", ela pensou.

- ÓTIMO! – disparou, ríspida. – Se você quer ficar, tudo bem. Fique. Mas, CALADO!

- Aonde você vai, nas férias? – perguntou Sirius, ignorando o comentário da loira.

Ela suspirou. Fechou os olhos. Contou até três.

- Você não vai desistir, não é? – perguntou, ainda olhando para fora.

- Exato. – respondeu o maroto, sorridente.

- Itália. Vou com a minha avó.

O maroto recostou-se à parede.

- Hnn... Itália é legal, estive lá no último ano.

- Eu não acho. Vamos de modo trouxa, não vou ter nada para fazer lá!

- Você pode ficar lá em casa, se quiser. Na casa do Tiago, digo. – comentou Sirius, inclinando a cabeça e olhando para fora, através da janela. – Saí do largo Grimmauld no começo do ano e, desde então, estou morando com ele.

- Na Mansão Potter? – perguntou a loira, surpresa.

- É. O Sr. e a Sra. P me tratam como um filho legítimo, e nem preciso dizer do Tiago né? É lá que mora a minha verdadeira família, sabe? Só fica faltando o Remo e o Pedrinho, mesmo. São eles que se importam realmente comigo, não aqueles nojentos que, de má vontade, me cederam o _precioso_ "sangue puro".

- Fico feliz que você tenha saído de lá. Sem ofensa, mas os Black são horríveis. – falou Anya, encarando os olhos azul-acinzentados do rapaz.

- Não tem problema. Mas, não vamos perder tempo falando da minha desprezível família de sangue... O que acha de passar as férias lá na casa do Tiago? – perguntou, segurando delicadamente as mãos da garota.

Ela riu por um bom tempo. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, soltou suas mãos da dele, e apenas disse:

- Entre a Itália trouxa e você por um mês inteiro, eu fico com a Itália, Black.

Riu ainda mais ao ver o desapontamento no belo rosto do maroto. Quando viu Lily entrar pelo buraco do retrato, despediu-se e subiu as escadas, seguida pela amiga. Tiago, que vinha logo atrás da ruiva, sentou-se numa poltrona, de frente para Sirius.

- E aí, _pulguento_, teve mais sorte do que eu?

- Duvido muito, _chifrudo_. – Respondeu, desanimado. – Ela disse que prefere agüentar os trouxas italianos à desfrutar da minha companhia nas férias.

- É, parece que eu vou ficar 10 galeões mais rico... – Disse Tiago, com os olhos brilhando.

- Haha, engraçadinho. Não se preocupe que, dela, cuido eu; ainda vou ganhar essa parada. E você, como foi?

- Como sempre, eu a chamei para sair. Como sempre, ela recusou.

- É, meu irmão, parece que vai ser mais difícil do que esperávamos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As semanas passaram rapidamente e, no fim do dia seguinte, estariam todos em casa para as férias de Natal e Ano Novo.

- Bem, minha mãe disse que está louca de saudades de vocês, e que estão todos convidados para um jantar lá em casa, na véspera de Natal. – disse Tiago, aos amigos – Inclusive você, Frank, que "não dá sinal de vidahá séculos", segundo ela mesma disse.

- Ah, Tiago, sinto muito. – falou um rapaz. Frank Longbottom. – Já marquei com a Alice um jantar na casa dela, pra conhecer a família e coisa e tal.

- Ahn, tudo bem. Só passe à Sra. Longbottom os cumprimentos da minha mãe, acho que elas não se vêem há tempo. E não esqueça de me convidar para o seu casamento! – respondeu Tiago, divertido, fazendo Frank corar. Olhou para Sirius – Não vou nem te perguntar, agregado... Aluado? A Sra. Potter está completamente preocupada com você. "E o Remo, querido? Ele me parece doente, tão magrinho, coitado... Acho que não anda se alimentando direito..." – continuou em voz de falsete, imitando a mãe.

- Tudo bem, diga à ela que eu vou – respondeu Remo, entre risadas.

- E você, Pedrinho, acha que a sua mãe vai deixar? Qualquer coisa a Sra. P fala com ela... – disse Sirius, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

- Acho que sim. Mas eu vou falar com ela e depois te mando a resposta, Pontas.

- Ok. Agora, explique-se melhor, Frank... Que historia é essa de conhecer a família e tudo mais?

- Ahn – começou o rapaz, constrangido – Eu falei para a Alice que precisava conhecer a família dela, já que namoramos há um ano. MAS ERA BRINCADEIRA; eu não esperava que ela levasse a sério!

Os marotos começaram a rir, deixando Frank mais desconfortável ainda.

- E como vai ser? – perguntou Remo, quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- Bem – começou ele – Não é nada de mais, na realidade. Meu pai já conhece o dela, trabalham juntos no mesmo departamento do Ministério. São amigos, até; mas a coisa muda um pouco de figura quando o filho do cara namora sua única filha, não é? – continuou, corado – Então vamos jantar todos juntos, para esclarecer minhas intenções com a Alice.

Mais risadas.

- Por essas e por outras que eu não pretendo deixar os meus relacionamentos tão sérios. – falou Tiago, com o apoio de Sirius.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A ultima noite em Hogwarts do ano. No dia seguinte, iriam todos para casa, comemorar as festas de Natal, e só retornariam após um mês. E era lua cheia, além de tudo. Teriam muito que fazer.

Sem Remo por perto durante o fim da tarde, os outros marotos ficaram pensando em algo realmente diferente para aprontar com Snape, algo que compensasse o mês inteiro das férias.

Se decidiram por uma das idéias de Sirius – que, geralmente, são as piores e nunca dão certo – e saíram pelo buraco do retrato, rindo baixinho. Encontraram Lily e Anya no meio do caminho.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou a ruiva, desconfiada.

- Coisa nossa, Evans, minha linda. – falou Tiago.

- É. Coisa de maroto. – emendou Pedro.

- Coisa que não tem nada a ver com vocês, garotas. – concluiu Sirius.

E saíram rindo e fazendo barulho, deixando-as sozinhas.

- Argh, odeio quando eles fazem isso! Sempre escolhem os dias em que Remo não está, para instaurarem o caos e a desordem em Hogwarts. Mais trabalho para mim, justo quando eu estou sozinha!– reclamou Lily, enquanto entravam no Salão Comunal.

- Ah, Lils, nem se incomode com isso! – disse Anya – Deve ser mais uma das brincadeiras idiotas e sem graça que eles sempre fazem... Esquece isso, é a última noite mesmo.

- É verdade, não vou me estressar com aqueles inúteis no último dia desse ano em Hogwarts. Nem quero saber o que vão aprontar... Ah, olhe ali a Tiffany! – falou Lily, apontando para a garota sentada em frente à lareira.

- E aí, Tiff, vai fazer o que nas férias? – perguntou Anya, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Vou com o Victor e o Sr. e a Sra. Stewart para a casa de campo deles. 20 dias. Depois, volto e vou pra a casa do meu pai, ou ele pira! E vocês?

- Itália, com a minha avó, _de avião_. E a sua mãe, Tiff, não disse nada? – perguntou a loira.

- Eu já passo todas as férias de verão com ela e aquele namorado idiota que ela arranjou, que tem idade pra ser meu irmão. E, se eu não me engano, eles vão esquiar na Suíça. Garanto que minha presença seria incômoda, de qualquer forma. Mas, _de avião_, Anny?

- Coisa da minha avó... E você, Lily?

- Hnn, vou ficar em casa esse ano.

- Ah, vem comigo para a Itália! Vai ser um saco, mas, pelo menos, estaremos juntas.

- Oh, Anny, obrigada pelo convite, eu adoraria. Mas é o noivado de Petúnia, e minha mãe me obrigou a comparecer.

- Que pena. Queria tanto que você fosse comigo...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Logo cedo, pela manhã, a maioria dos alunos já tomava café, provavelmente acordados desde cedo para arrumar suas coisas para a viagem. Alguns estavam cabisbaixos e sonolentos. Outros, – como os marotos – agitados e bem despertos.

- Não, vocês viram a cara dele quando...

- POTTER! Onde vocês estavam ontem à noite? Não voltaram do 'passeiozinho' até amanhecer, eu sei. – perguntou Lílian, irritada.

- Ora, Evans, eu sei que você me ama... Mas ficar me espionando não é muito educado. – disse Tiago, dando um de seus famosos sorrisos. – Se você queria passar a noite comigo, era só ter falado...

A garota lançou-lhe um olhar "morra, desgraçado!", que fez o sorriso sumir. Ele jogou um beijo no ar e saiu, acompanhado por Sirius e Pedro (Remo ainda não tinha voltado de... Seja lá onde estivesse). Antes de se afastarem muito da mesa, McGonagall apareceu.

- Potter, Black, Pettigrew. Minha sala. Agora!

A monitora, então, teve certeza do ocorrido durante a noite: mais uma peça deles. Virou-se na direção da mesa da Sonserina, e não encontrou Severo Snape; deduziu que ele fora o alvo. Mas, dessa vez, os marotos tinham sido pegos. Sorriu, deliciada, pensando nisso, enquanto terminava seu café.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O trem estava lotado, todas as cabines cheias. Neste ano, aparentemente, quase todos os alunos voltariam para suas casas no Natal.

A última cabine era ocupada por uma moça loira e dois rapazes muito bonitos.

- Cadê a Parker? – Perguntou Tiago à garota.

- Se agarrando como Victor em algum lugar, provavelmente. Eles têm feito muito disso, ultimamente. – Respondeu Anya. – Mas, e aí, o que vai fazer nas férias?

- Agüentar essa praga aqui. – Apontou para Sirius. – Ele tomou posse da minha casa e dos meus pais.

- É, eu soube – comentou Anya.

- Não posso fazer nada se eles gostam mais de mim do que de você... – falou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Nunca!

Entraram, então, Remo e Lílian, vindo da reunião dos monitores. Ele ainda estava um tanto quanto debilitado pela noite anterior; tinha olhos fundos e uma aparência cansada; estava visivelmente contrariado. Lily parecia preocupada com ele, também um pouco irritada. Ficaram todos ali, conversando sobre diversos assuntos, até o fim da viagem.

Chegaram à Estação e, antes de sair, Tiago puxou Lily para uma cabine já vazia e fechou a porta.

- Então, amor... – Falou, pegando as mãos da garota. – O que acha de sair comigo, nas férias? – Ao ver a cara de desprezo dela, acrescentou. – Ninguém precisa saber!

- Quando eu sair com você, - provocou a garota – todo mundo vai saber...

- Ah, é? – perguntou ele, animado.

- Claro. Eu vou ter de ter uma explicação para quando encontrarem o seu cadáver, no dia seguinte. – concluiu a ruiva, passando pela porta.

- Evans...

- Tchau, Potter – ela disse, descendo do trem.

- Droga! – exclamou o maroto, se jogando num banco da cabine, frustrado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A - apenas algumas considerações:**

**Primeiro de tudo, como vão vocês? (eu sou educada, sabia? heheh xD)**

**Bem, esse segue a linha de capitulos que não me agradaram... Não sei, ficou faltando alguma coisa. oO Mas, como eu já demorei demais para atualizar, tive que deixar assim mesmo... Na verdade, estava procurando alguém que queira ler os capitulos antes de eu postar, e me dar algumas idéias durante minhas crises.. heheh xD Alguém se habilita? Caaaalma caaalma, um de cada vez... o/ hehehehehe**

**Ok, como eu já comentei no capitulo anterior, não sei se ele era apanhador ou não (embora eu já esteja meio convencida pelo 'não'), mas, de qualquer forma, um apanhador faz mais falta que um artilheiro (nada contra, mas são 150 pontos né?) por isso vou deixar assim.. xD**

**E eu não sei quando, exatamente, o Sirius saiu de casa (se isso já foi mencionado, eu não lembro oO); então chutei uma data aleatória. Espero não estar completamente errada.**

**Só isso, por enquanto. Por favooooooor COMENTEM! Eu preciso muuito da opinião de vocês! E as respostas estarão, como sempre, nas caixinhas de e-mail!**

**Beijão pra todo mundo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

"Querida Evans;

(Agora você deve estar revirando lindamente os olhos por causa do 'querida', mas, pelo menos, já tem tempo que eu só te chamo de 'Evans', não é?)

Como tem passado? Espero que bem.

E, caso você queira saber, minhas férias estão melhores que nos anos anteriores, agora que o Sirius está morado aqui. Era bem ruim passar o tempo todo sozinho.

Hoje à noite o Remo e o Pedrinho também vêm jantar conosco. Acho que vai ser divertido, mas ainda sinto saudades dos seus belos olhos e seus gritos... Na verdade, de você inteira. Mas, garanto que você não quer saber disso. Então, vamos ao próximo ponto da carta.

Segue, junto com esse pedaço de pergaminho, o presente de natal que comprei para você. Eu mesmo escolhi, espero que goste... E não se esqueça de vesti-lo para mim quando voltarmos a Hogwarts.

Beijos (você sabe onde)

T.P."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Potter (só Potter);

Eu estou muito bem (menos ontem no jantar de noivado da minha 'adorada' irmã), obrigada por perguntar.

Que bom que Sirius está te fazendo companhia. Eu sei o quanto é ruim passar as férias sozinho, já que minhas amigas todas estão viajando. Mas não tem problema, estou aproveitando meu tempo livre para ler e estudar.

Agradeço pelo presente, mas não acho que um _conjunto de lingerie preta_ seja apropriado para dar à alguém que não seja nem amiga sua... E, mais uma coisa: você NUNCA vai me ver vestindo aquilo, pode esquecer!

Cordialmente (_sem beijos em lugar algum_, entendeu?)

L.E."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Cara Dickenson;

Como vai a loira mais linda de toda Hogwarts? Sentindo minha falta, eu sei...

Você deve estar morrendo de tédio aí no meio dos trouxas... Mas eu não posso fazer nada; te convidei para passar o mês inteiro comigo,e você não aceitou...

Mas não se preocupe, quando você voltar, podemos fazer coisas _beeeeeeeem_ divertidas... Nossa, minha mente criativa já se aguça só de pensar nisso.

Enfim, tenho um presente de Natal para você, mas quero te entregar pessoalmente. Me avise quando voltar, que lhe farei uma visitinha.

Agora eu lhe mandaria muitos beijos, mas você ficaria brava; então, me despeço por aqui.

Sirius."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Black;

Sinto desapontá-lo, mas minhas férias estão ótimas! Espero que as suas também.

A Itália é maravilhosa e as pessoas daqui são incríveis; estou amando cada segundo dessa viagem.

Por mais incrível que pareça, também lhe comprei um presente, imagino que vá gostar. Mas vou entregá-lo apenas em Hogwarts, já que a minha viagem termina um dia antes da volta para a escola. _É uma pena, não acha?_

Bem, agora tenho que ir; minha avó está me esperando para uma visita aos patrimônios históricos da cidade. Ah, por favor, alimente a Lulu quando ela chegar aí; ela ainda é muito novinha para uma viagem tão longa.

Até Hogwarts,

A. Dickenson."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Querida Lily;

Como estão suas férias? Lendo o dia inteiro, aposto.

A Itália é bem interessante, mas eu já estou voltando no fim de semana. Fui aceito na Academia de Aurores, então tenho de fazer alguns testes antes, ainda, de terminar Hogwarts. Passo o natal aqui, com Anny e minha avó, e, depois, volto para casa.

Falando em natal... Comprei um livro muito legal para você, de um escritor italiano. Mas ele é muito pesado, não acho que Hannah conseguiria levá-lo; então, entrego pessoalmente quando estiver de volta.

Um beijo,

Jake.

P.S. – Anny pediu para que eu mandasse a carta dela junto, então aí vai... Infelizmente, ela não me deixou lê-la, mas eu consegui ver algo a respeito dos homens italianos, e não gostei nada, nada disso. Se tiver algo suspeito, você, por favor, me fale logo, e eu aplico um corretivo nesses caras!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ann;

Adorei o postal! xD

Como vai a viagem? Aparentemente MUITO divertida, não é? E, quando você voltar, eu quero saber tudinho sobre essa história de italiano aí... Vai ter que me explicar isso muito bem explicado, Srta. Dickenson. Ah, e seja lá o que você ande fazendo, cuide com o Jake, ele está morrendo de ciúmes e preocupação, rs

Bem, por aqui vai tudo normal: eu ando lendo bastante, o jantar de noivado da Petúnia foi um saco, ela continua fingindo que eu não existo sempre que possível... Enfim, o mesmo de sempre.

Hnn, o Potter me mandou uma carta e um presente de natal... _Lingerie preta_, acredita? E ainda disse que quer ver como ficou, o idiota. O pior de tudo é que ele tem mesmo bom gosto, o conjunto é lindo... MAS EU NÃO VOU MOSTRAR A ELE!

Ah, mande um beijão ao Jake e meus parabéns pela novidade... Academia de Aurores, hã? Eu sabia que ele seria escolhido. Diga-lhe que conversamos melhor quando ele retornar.

Estou com muitas saudades suas; mande mais notícias, por favor.

Beijos

Lily"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Remo – _sumido_ – Lupin;

Onde você anda, hein? Não dá notícias há semanas! Tá todo mundo perguntando se eu sei de você, até a Mary Sanders, da Corvinal... Vocês estão saindo, por acaso? E você nem me fala nada... Tá certo!

Ahn, bem, isso não vem muito ao caso agora, né? Ok ok

Mas você não tem se correspondido com ninguém? Até aqueles inúteis dos seus amigos estão preocupados.

E Eu ainda não engoli aquela história do trem, viu? Quando as aulas recomeçarem, você não me escapa de uma explicação!

Mande um sinal de vida o mais cedo possível, por favor.

Com carinho,

Lily"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Pontas, Almofadinhas;

Eu estou bem, caras! Eu sei que vocês me amam e não conseguem ficar muito tempo longe de mim, mas meu negócio são garotas, ok? Vocês podem até ser considerados bonitos e tudo mais (embora eu continue achando que as garotas de Hogwarts bateram a cabeça em algo bem pesado pra acharem isso.. xD), mas vamos esclarecer as coisas: se eu fosse homossexual, ficaria com alguém mais como... Bem, _eu_. E não amebas como vocês; então, esqueçam!

Agora que já estamos entendidos, que o esporro comece: O QUE, DIABOS, VOCÊS FALARAM PARA A LILY? Ela me mandou uma carta, toda preocupada, querendo saber de mim. Vocês NUNCA deveriam ter falado com ela sobre isso!

Aquela garota é muito esperta, não seria difícil juntar dois mais dois se parasse para pensar. E ela andou me fazendo perguntas estranhas durante a viagem de volta. Acho que ela sabe de algo.

Mas, enfim, só mandei essa carta para tranqüilizá-las, _mamães_. Vejo vocês na Estação.

Aluado.

P.S. – Por onde anda o Rabicho? Ele sim está desaparecido... Não falo com ele desde o jantar aí na Mansão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Olá, Lily.

- Caia morto, Potter!

- Se você ficar ao meu lado pela eternidade... – respondeu Tiago, acompanhando a garota até o trem.

- Argh... – resmungou Lily, revirando os olhos.

Estavam, agora, procurando uma cabine vazia.

- O que achou do meu presente?

- Horrível.

- Bem... Vista-o pra mim, e resolvemos este impasse. Estou certo de que a minha opinião diverge da sua... – o maroto falou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Lílian viu Remo sair de uma cabine, e lembrou-se que deveriam patrulhar os corredores, como os bons monitores que eram.

- Remo! Ei, Remo, me espera...

Os dois conversaram brevemente e saíram na direção oposta, deixando Tiago sozinho.

- _Ótimo_, Aluado, por que você tinha que aparecer justo agora? – ele reclamou, encontrando, finalmente, a cabine que procurava.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya estava atrasada, para variar. Mesmo com todas as reclamações do irmão ("O Monitor-Chefe não pode ser o último a aparecer na Estação!"), ela sempre chegava quando o trem já estava para sair.

Assim que chegaram, Jacob a deixou sozinha, indo se encontrar com sua parceira de monitoria, mais irritado que Lily quando perde alguma aula. Ela ficou procurando por suas amigas, ou uma cabine vazia, e acabou, por fim, encontrando a cabine dos marotos – onde Tiago e Sirius conversavam animadamente. Bateu e entrou, empurrando seu malão.

- Bom dia, bela Dickenson. – Disse Sirius, sorridente.

- _Buon giorno_, Black, Tiago.

Tiago respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e ia começar a falar, quando levou um pontapé e um olhar _discreto_ de Sirius.

- Eu vou... Sair. – Acenou para Anya e ergueu discretamente os polegares, num gesto encorajador, para Sirius. – Não se matem, por favor, crianças. – E saiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Se eu não te conhecesse, Black, diria que você mandou o Tiago embora, pra poder ficar sozinho comigo... – falou a garota, irônica.

- EU? Imagina, claro que não... – respondeu Sirius, mais irônico ainda. – Mas, diga, como foi a viagem?

- Ótima. – ela disse, sentando no banco à frente dele.

- Isso eu duvido... – acrescentou o maroto, se esticando mais onde estava sentado.

Anya cruzou os braços e alteou as sobrancelhas, incrédula.

- Ah, é? E por que, exatamente?

- Porque você estava longe de mim, amor, é claro.

- Ah, óbvio, Black. Deve ser por isso mesmo...

- Por que mais seria? – Ele perguntou, com um sorriso maroto, se aproximando da garota.

Tiago entrou na cabine, com os olhos cobertos pela mão direita.

- Estão todos vestidos?

- Estamos, Tiago. – Respondeu a loira, divertida, enquanto Sirius voltava ao seu lugar, muito contrariado.

- Bem, - Tiago começou, descobrindo lentamente o rosto – Não que eu não gostaria de ver você... - apresentou um sorriso malicioso, contrariando Sirius ainda mais - Pergunto isso porque ver o Almofadinhas nu me renderia pesadelos pelo resto da vida, sem dúvida alguma.

- Garanto que Anny não pensa o mesmo, não é? - resmungou Sirius, cruzando os braços, irritado.

A garota deu um suspiro alto, revirou os olhos e se levantou.

- Muito bem, Black, agora que você não está mais sozinho, vou sair. Tenho que encontrar a Tiffany. Ou a Alice. Ou... Bem, qualquer outra pessoa. Tchau, Tiago. – e desapareceu atrás da porta.

- Ih, pulguento, perdeu o jeito, foi? – perguntou Tiago, sentando ao lado da janela.

- Ah, cala a boca, Pontas. Ela está se fazendo de difícil, acho que vou precisar de mais tempo do que eu imaginava.

Tiago começou a rir.

- É, você está realmente perdendo o jeito...

- Não enche! Eu só quero um prazo mais flexível. – falou Sirius, emburrado.

- Mais flexível que _um ano_?

- Ei! Você também ainda não conseguiu sair com a Evans.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Até o fim do próximo ano está bom pra você?

- Perfeito!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E então, Lilyzoca, querida... Como estava a reunião com os monitores? – perguntou Anya, comendo um sapo de chocolate, sentada com Lily na última cabine do vagão.

- Normal... – a amiga lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo. – Ok, bem chato, na verdade. Mas é importante; fazer o quê...

- Hnn, e as férias? – ela continuou o interrogatório, distraída.

- Como sempre... E as suas?

- Magníficas, mas isso não vem ao caso. E o presente do Tiago?

- AH! – falou Lily, divertida – Se era isso que te corroía por dentro, por que não perguntou de primeira?

- Porque você ia ficar chateada se eu não demonstrasse interesse algum pela sua vida...

- Idiota. – resmungou a ruiva, sorrindo.

- Obrigada. Mas, e aí?

- É bonito. – ela respondeu, corada.

- Mostra!

- Não aqui!

- HÁ! – falou Anya, apontando para Lílian, inquisitoramente – Quer dizer, então, que você trouxe!

- Claro. Quero dizer, não pelo motivo que você está pensando com esse sorriso débil! – consertou a garota, voltando a corar. – O que eu não quero é que minha mãe resolva mexer nas minhas coisas e acabe encontrando aquilo. Ela vai achar que, além de bruxa, a filha dela virou meretriz!

- Nossa, é tão ruim assim? – perguntou Anya, curiosa.

- Não. É até bonita, de renda e tudo mais... De muito bom gosto, na verdade... MAS É PRETA!

- Sexy, hã, _Tigresa_...

- Cala a boca.

- _Pitéu_...

- Pára!

- _Filé_...

- ARGH!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E aí, Lily, como foi a última semana de férias? – Perguntou Jake, recostado à porta da cabine.

- Como todas as outras... – respondeu ela – E seus testes?

- Correu tudo bem, entro na Academia assim que acabarem as aulas... Vejo que já começou... – apontou para um livro sobre o malão de Lily – Está gostando?

- Nossa, ele é fantástico e...

- Ah, não, irmãozinho, cai fora! – cortou Anya, jogando uma bolinha de papel em Jacob – Foi um suplício fazê-la largar esse livro... Se ela começar de novo, nem Morgana a faz parar!

O garoto começou a rir e Lily corou, sem jeito.

- Tudo bem. Na verdade, eu vim aqui dar um recado a vocês duas: o Slughorn vai dar uma festa de volta às aulas, e quer saber se vocês vão comparecer.

- NÃO! – responderam as duas, ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, nesse caso, se eu fosse vocês, inventaria uma boa desculpa, porque ele vai tentar persuadi-las.

- Você deu uma desculpa para não ir? Esse é o nosso Monitor-Chefe, o aluno exemplo de Hogwarts... – disse Anya fazendo uma reverência cômica.

- E nem foi muito difícil, já que a Diana ficou acabada quando ele falou que a festa seria numa noite de ronda dela. Ela namora aquele Sonserino que também é do clube, e é claro que ele vai, mesmo que sozinho. Então eu, _bonzinho e generoso que sou_, falei que trocava de turno com ela sem problemas...

- Espertinho...

- Bem, qualquer coisa para não ter de agüentar aquela festa chata, certo? Ok, agora eu tenho que ir... Vejo vocês outra hora...

- E agora, Lily, - perguntou Anya, desolada, jogada em um dos bancos. – O que a gente faz?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Mesmo que tenha sido só um mês, esse lugar fez falta... – Comentou Tiago, em frente ao grande castelo.

- Não tenho certeza ainda, já estou com saudades da Melissa... – Emendou Sirius, deprimido.

- Ah, Almofadinhas... Ela era trouxa, não ia dar certo mesmo; e, além do mais, a semana dela já estava acabando, de qualquer forma...

- Sim, mas a irmã dela era tão linda; e tava me dando mole...

- Ok ok, garanhão. Agora, vamos entrar logo, que também senti falta da comida boa dos elfos...

E adentraram o castelo, pela primeira vez no ano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A - Hoje eu estou profundamente irritada. Tive um problema aqui na fic e tive que deletar o cap 9, perdendo as lindas review que recebi, por consequencia. **

**Mas eu li todas, ok? E fiquei absurdamente emocionada com cada uma delas, desde as pequeniinhas até as quilométricas (né Jane? hahahahah xD).. Me deixa muito faliz saber que vocês estão gostando, afinal, eu já conheço a história (ah, é, sério? oO) então posto só porvocês.. \o/**

**Bem, devo dizer que, mais alguns capítulos, e Incansáveis Tentativas chegaa seu fim... Acho que vai, mais ou menos, até o 15... Mas tem continuação, e ela já está quase toda pronta na minha cabeça, só falta digitar tudo.. hehehehhe xD**

**É isso, então... Espero que tenham gostado do cap.. **

**Beijããão**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

- ARGH, Anya! Não acredito que você conseguiu se livrar e eu não! – Disse Lily, sentada no salão Comunal, desanimada.

- Eu te convidei pra participar daquela brincadeirinha comigo; você que não aceitou. – Respondeu, enquanto jogava xadrez com um rapaz do 6º ano – Bispo na E.3

A peça se moveu no tabuleiro, destruindo – literalmente – um peão adversário. Lily olhou assustada; xadrez bruxo era um jogo um tanto quanto... _Estranho_.

- Claro! Como Monitora, não é certo eu pegar uma detenção na primeira semana de aula.

A rainha do rapaz agora atacava um dos cavalos de Anya. Ela pensou um pouco, depois, fez mais uma jogada.

- Xeque-mate. – Disse, quando sua torre encurralou o rei do garoto.

- Assim não dá, Ann! – Brincou ele, sorrindo. – Não agüento mais perder sempre; bem que você podia facilitar um pouquinho, não acha? – Piscou para a loira - Bem, vejo que a Lily quer conversar, vou deixar vocês em paz...

- Tchau, Zack – Tornou Anya – E não se preocupe, na próxima eu deixo você ganhar...

- Isso é o que você diz sempre... Bem, tchau garotas.

- Tchau, Zack – Falou Lily.

O rapaz saiu, deixando-as sozinhas. Assim que ele já estava longe o bastante para não ouvir, Anya comentou, sorrindo bobamente.

- Ai, ele é um gato, você não acha?

- Você já namorou com ele, Ann. E deu o pé no coitado dois meses depois... – Respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo. Depois, adquiriu uma expressão irritadiça – Mas não mude de assunto! Você poderia ter pensado em outra coisa, que não fosse detenção, né?

- Ah, era a forma mais garantida de enrolar o Slughorn. E eu tentei te ajudar! – Ao ver o olhar da amiga, acrescentou – É verdade! Era pra você monitorar a minha detenção, mas ele disse que já tinha um compromisso marcado contigo para aquele dia, daí a McGonagall escolheu o Remo.

- Ótimo, agora eu vou ter que ir na festa daquele clube idiota!

- Não sei do que está reclamando! Você é a estrela das reuniões do Clube do Slugue; o cara te idolatra!

- Tá bom, como se eu não tivesse nada mais importante para fazer, com os N.O.M.'s e...

- Não exagera, Lily, não vai ser tão ruim assim. Você vai, fica lá uma meia hora, depois fala que não está se sentindo bem e volta pra cá...

- Tá, mas e os...

- LILY! Nós mal voltamos às aulas... Ainda tem muito tempo para as provas, e depois eu te ajudo a estudar.

- Hn, ok. Agora, vamos lá para fora, que eu ainda quero passar na biblioteca antes do jantar.

Levantaram-se, e Lily ajudou a amiga a guardar o tabuleiro e as peças do jogo. Conversaram rapidamente com algumas pessoas e foram deixar suas coisas no dormitório. Quando desceram novamente, encontraram os marotos e Frank, conversando.

- Aí ela me disse que... _Dickenson_! Tudo bem? – Perguntou Sirius, simpático, se virando para as garotas.

- Oi todo mundo. – Responderam as duas.

- Evans, como vai? – Emendou Tiago, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo.

Ela revirou os olhos com o gesto do rapaz, mas, ainda assim, respondeu.

- Bem, Potter, obrigada.

Ficaram todos em silencio por um tempo, até que Anya se manifestou.

- Ahnn, se vocês continuarem quietos, eu vou achar que estavam falando de mim, ou da Lily... – Disse a loira, brincando.

- Hã? Não, claro que não... – Cortou Sirius, desconcertado, antes que Pedro (que já tinha aberto a boca para falar) dissesse alguma besteira. – Estávamos conversando sobre... O jantar do Frank, na casa da Alice... Não é, Frank? – Perguntou, entre dentes.

- Ah, - começou Lily, desconfiada – ela comentou algo comigo, no trem, enquanto voltávamos para casa... Como foi?

- Foi... Ahnn... Normal.

- _Normal_? Pelo que a Alice me falou, ele entrou mudo e saiu calado! – Falou Anya, risonha.

Frank corou, sem jeito. O jantar havia sido bastante constrangedor, na verdade. Alice era filha única, e tinha um pai muito ciumento, como ele pôde comprovar naquela noite. Mas, poderia ter sido bem pior se ele tivesse dito algo errado.

- Melhor ficar quieto à falar besteira, não acha?

- É, – disse a loira, pensativa – se olhar por esse lado...

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe, meu anjo, - falou Tiago, piscando para Lílian – seus pais vão me adorar!

- Não sei como, já que eu nunca vou ter de te apresentar à eles.

Sirius assoviou baixinho. Os foras de Lily eram fantásticos, e sempre um diferente do outro. Mas Tiago não deixava por menos.

- AHÁ! – Falou, apontando para a garota – Então você admite que não me apresenta a eles porque sabe que vão gostar de mim!

- Seria totalmente inútil, Potter. Não interessa se eles vão gostar de você ou não; quem tem que gostar sou eu. E, não se iluda, EU NÃO GOSTO!

- Isso é o que você diz agora... – Disse Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos, derrotado. Ele acomodou-se melhor no sofá, enquanto Lílian se encaminhava ao buraco do retrato, junto de Anya. – Ei, Evans! – Gritou, quando elas já estavam saindo.

Lílian suspirou, cansada. Revirou os olhos.

- Que é, Potter? – Sem nem mesmo se virar, perguntou, embora já soubesse o que o garoto queria.

- E agora, já que sair comigo? Só pra não perder o costume, sabe...

A ruiva fingiu não ouvir, e foi embora sem darresposta. "Que garota difícil!", pensou Tiago.

- Ela me ama... – Comentou, sonhador.

- Claro, Pontas, claro... – Falaram Remo e Sirius, entre risadas de todos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lílian estava se arrumando para a tal "Festa de volta às aulas do Clube do Slugue". Não queria ir, – sempre achou aquilo tudo muito chato, cheio de puxa-sacos sem mais o que fazer – mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma desculpa, e o professor a persuadiu.

"Tudo bem... Eu vou lá, cumprimento todo mundo, dou uma circulada, 'passo mal' e caio fora.", pensou a garota, esperançosa.

_Doce ilusão_.

- Lílian, minha cara, que bom que veio! – Cumprimentou Slughorn, sorridente, assim que ela entrou na sala.

A garota deu uma olhada à sua volta.

Em sua maioria Sonserinos – de família muito rica e influente – os alunos conversavam entre si, em meio à musica alta. Bebiam e riam, animadamente.Ela olhou mais à frente e viu Lucio Malfoy, aluno da Sonserina, conversando com Narcisa e Bellatriz Black, primas de Sirius. Ao lado deles estavam McNair, Lestrange e uma garota que ela não conhecia; todos Sonserinos.

Reconheceu Zack, ex-namorado de Anya, conversando com alguns amigos, e decidiu ir até lá, para matar tempo. Ela já estava quase chegando, quando ouviu a conversa do professor Slughorn com alguém.

- Ah entre, entre, meu rapaz. Como vão seus pais?

- Vão... Ahn... Bem, eu acho.

Lílian estacou ao ouvir aquela voz tão detestavelmente conhecida. Ele a perseguiria até ali? Só faltava, agora, ele fazer pare do clube também!

- Ótimas pessoas, os seus pais. Tive o prazer de conhecê-los numa festa do Ministério, poucos dias após o Natal.

"Ok", pensou a moça, "Ele ainda não me viu, eu acho... Vou andando, devagar, discretamente...". Ela foi se afastando, lentamente, da dupla. Faltavam apenas alguns passos...

- Ei, Evans! – Lily fechou os olhos, respirando forçadamente. – Com licença, professor. – Tiago se despediu de Slughorn e aproximou-se, rápido. Puxou-a pelo braço e foram sentar num sofá próximo.

- Que feliz coincidência! – Ele disse, sorridente.

- Eu não acredito em coincidências, Potter. – Respondeu a ruiva, seca.

- Então foi o destino...

Lily suspirou, revirando os olhos, pela enésima vez no dia.

- É mais plausível deduzir que você armou isso, seu ser desagradável.

- É o mais plausível, ou _o que você que deduzir_? – Perguntou Tiago, dando mais um de seus sorrisos muito brancos, imaginando que a festa não seria tão ruim quanto ele previa.

- Nem em meus mais terríveis pesadelos eu tencionava te encontrar aqui, se isso responde sua pergunta.

- Sim, responde. De forma bem _sutil_, por sinal. – Ele falou, levemente decepcionado. – Mas, já que estamos aqui, o que acha de beber alguma coisa?

- Não, Potter, obrigada.

- Comer?

- Não.

- Dançar?

- Muito menos!

- Sair comigo, então?

- Olha, Potter, antes de você chegar e me puxar para cá, eu estava indo encontrar um amigo e...

- O Whitman? Pode até ser... Mas, agora, imagino que sua presença será um pouco inconveniente.

Tiago indicava com a cabeça um canto perto do bar, divertido. Zack estava aos beijos com uma garota, que Lily reconheceu ser Mary Sanders, da Corvinal.

- Sanders. Pelo visto ela cansou de esperar elo Remo. – Falou, sentando-se novamente.

- Ela era afim dele? – Perguntou o maroto, ao seu lado.

- Era. Quer dizer, não sei. Nos encontramos no Beco Diagonal, nas férias, e ela perguntou se eu tinha noticias dele.

- Que pena. Apesar de ele não admitir, Sirius e eu sabemos que era afim dela, no 3º ano. – Falou Tiago, analisando novamente o casal. – Bom, paciência. Ele já deve ter encontrado outra presa, mesmo...

- É assim que as coisas funcionam, então? – Perguntou uma Lílian, chocada, olhando seriamente o maroto nos olhos.

- Geralmente, é. – Ele respondeu, simplesmente.

- Isso é horrível!

- A vida é horrível, Evans.

- Vocês são uns ridículos, Potter. E egoístas, se pensam assim.

Ela levantou-se e saiu, rapidamente, deixando-o sozinho. Falou alguma coisa ao professor – que ele não ouviu, devido a distância – e foi embora.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você, foi... Como se diz mesmo? Ah: _você foi um idiota insensível_, Pontas. – Falou Sirius, algumas horas mais tarde, quanto Tiago voltou da festa e relatou ao amigo o ocorrido. Estavam os dois sentados na cama de Sirius, no dormitório escuro. – Você já devia saber, pela experiência no assunto, que isso não é exatamente o que uma garota gosta de ouvir.

- Tá, e você queria que eu dissesse o quê? Que o Aluado vai chorar por sete dias e sete noites, se eu sei que isso não vai acontecer? Ele já nem é mais afim da garota, de qualquer forma...

- Isso é verdade... Encontrei ele e uma Lufa-Lufa muito gata se agarrando num armário de vassouras, algumas horas atrás, enquanto eu procurava um lugar pra me esconder com a Judy...

- De novo?

- Você que já ficou com ela, Pontas, não eu.

- Ah, é mesmo... – Disse Tiago, recordando.

- Falando nisso, quem é a escolhida da semana? – Perguntou Sirius, malicioso.

Ouviram um ronco alto. Sim, Rabicho estava dormindo.

- Allisson.

- A irmã da Alex?

- Não, - Respondeu Tiago, trocando de roupa – A Harris. Mas ela também é Corvinal.

- Ally Harris? Muito bem, Pontas! – comentou Sirius, deitando-se na cama. – Ela é gata, mas nunca quis ter nada comigo. Uma pena, ela nem imagina o que perde...

- Claro, claro, gostosão...

- Vocês vão dormir, ou o quê? – Perguntou Remo, abrindo apenas um olho, irritado.

- Claro, Aluado, já estamos indo. Boa noite. – Disse Tiago.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Sirius.

- É... – Resmungou Remo, virando-se na cama.

- A propósito, quero saber tudo sobre a história do armário de vassouras, amanhã, Aluado...

Mas o maroto não respondeu. Já tinha voltado a dormir o sono dos justos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estavam todos tomando café, na manhã seguinte, quando os marotos entraram fazendo barulho, como sempre.

- Ridículos. – Falou Lily, revirando os olhos.

- E você ainda não se acostumou? Eles fazem festa pra tudo. – Falou Tiffany, mandando beijinhos para o namorado, sentado à mesa da Corvinal.

- Falando em festa... – Começou Anya – A senhorita voltou mais tarde do que eu esperava, ontem à noite, Lílian Evans.

- Encontrei o Potter. Aparentemente, ele também faz parte do clube, agora.

- Mais do que normal; afinal, os pais dele são do Ministério, é claro que o Slughorn não ia demorar pra começar a babar o ovo dele também... Mas o que vocês andaram fazendo lá em baixo, hã? – Perguntou a loira, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Nada; o que você esperava? Ele, obviamente, estragou tudo, logo no inicio da conversa forçada que estávamos tendo.

- _Forçada_? – Tiffany a olhava, intrigada.

- É. Eu tinha visto o Zack lá, e estava indo falar com ele quando o inútil do Potter me puxou e começou a falar, e falar, e falar. Quando eu vi o Zack novamente, ele estava aos amassos com a Mary Sanders, e eu não iria lá atrapalhar né?

- Sanders? Ela não era afim do Remo?

- Acho que sim; mas, sei lá, não rolou. Melhor pra ela, já que os marotos são um bando de idiotas.

- Não o Remo. Ele é diferente, e você sabe.

- Tá bom, - Concordou a ruiva – ele é bem fofo.

- Perfeito, eu diria, se não fosse por... Bem, deixa. – Falou Tiffany, agitando as mãos, casualmente – Ela escolheu muito bem, de qualquer forma. Tanto o Remo quanto o Zack são maravilhosos e beijam bem... O que você acha, Anny?

- O Zack, sim. Do Remo, eu não sei, já que... PERAÍ, _você ficou como Remo_? – Gritou Anya.

- Isso, anuncia! Fala baixo, garota, quer complicar a minha vida?

- Ah, bem, desculpe. – falou a loira, sorrindo amarelo. – Mas você ficou mesmo com ele? – Perguntou, em voz baixa.

- No começo das aulas, ano passado.

- E como a gente nunca ficou sabendo, Srta. Parker? – Perguntou Lily, ofendida.

- Bem, eu tinha acabado de engatar o namoro com o Victor. Preferi deixar baixo, pra não cair em ouvidos alheios.

- É, mas você poderia ter contado para a gente!

- Tudo bem, me desculpem. Agora vamos, ou perdemos História da Magia.

- Até que não seria mal...

- Anny!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A aula estava, como sempre, monótona. Alguns alunos conversavam, a maioria dormia, e poucos – como Lílian e Remo – prestavam atenção no professor, que explicava alguma das revolta dos duendes. Anya estava quase dormindo quando foi atingida, na cabeça, por uma bola de papel. Olhou para trás, irritada, e viu Sirius Black mandar-lhe um beijo, gesticulando para que lesse.

"Preciso falar com você, é urgente. Espere na sala, no fim da aula. Sirius"

Ela olhou para trás novamente, desconfiada. O rapaz estava debruçado sobre a mesa, de forma elegante, com os olhos fechados. Anya achou aquilo tudo muito suspeito, mas decidiu pagar pra ver. Ficou esperando, ao término da aula, e, quando todos os alunos e o professor já tinham saído, o maroto veio ao seu encontro.

- O que você quer, Black? – Perguntou.

- Sair com você, que tal? – Devolveu o rapaz, com outra pergunta.

- Acho que não será possível.

- Só se você não quiser... – Cortou Sirius, chegando bem perto.

- E quem disse que eu quero? – Anya tornou a perguntar, entrando no jogo.

- Eu vejo... – Ele respondeu, acariciando o rosto da jovem.

- Então você precisa de óculos, como o Tiago. – Ela retrucou secamente e saiu, deixando-o na sala, a ver navios.

**N/A – Muito bem, aqui temos uma humilde ficwritter quase tendo um colapso nervoso: Eu não tenho mais o que postar! Quer dizer, até o cap. 11 eu já tinha tudo escrito, só faltava digitar. Agora eu não tenho mais nada. Então, não sei quando voltarei a postar, estou realmente sem idéias.**

**Queria pedir desculpas, também, pela demora... Era para eu ter postado na Sexta-Feira, mas o não quis deixar.. E eu passei o finde todo fazendo ecoturismo, então só deu pra postar agora..Mil perdõesa todos vcs que sempre acompanham a minha fic.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap., porque este foi um dos que mais me deu trabalho pra escrever... o/ Nem sei porque, mas deu. E eu, anormalmente, gostei dele... Isso ébastante estranho. xD**

**Ok duas considerações a fazer:**

**1ª- Vocês abandonaram a minha fic? Não gostammais de mim, é isso? IT está jogada às traças, estou triste... HAHAHAHHAHA naaadaaaa dramática quase.. xD**

**2ª – Onde, diabos, estão as fics de vocês? Ninguém mais atualiza nessa budega! Tuuudo bem que eu sou uma sem nada pra fazer na vida, e toda noite entro aqui para ler, além de tbm demorar pra att a minha... Mas vocês quebram toodos os recordes hein? Miss Jane Poltergeist, Marcele.Potter não (que nem faz tanto tempo assim que att...), Donna Black, Lady Wynna... oO ****Washed Soul, você é a recordista dos recordistas, deixa de ser preguiçosa e escreve, menina!**

**HAHAHAHH tá tá, parei.**

**Adoro tooooodas vcs e suas reviews lindinhas, até as que me abandonaram.. heheh xD**

**Beiiijos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

- E aí, o que ele queria? – Perguntou Tiffany, quando Anya se sentou entre ela e Lily, na aula da Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Tentar ficar comigo, é claro. – Respondeu a garota, entediada. – Dessa vez ainda disse que vê que eu também quero. Existe, no mundo, criatura mais egocêntrica?

- O Potter, talvez. – Falou Lily.

- Bem, eu não posso reclamar de absolutamente nada. Meu namoro vai às mil maravilhas... E você, Lily?

- Eu o quê? – Perguntou, enquanto copiava as questões que o professor passava no quadro.

- Bem, - começou Anya – a gente estava aqui pensando... Você tem que desencalhar né?

- O QUÊ? – gritou a ruiva, e quando todos a olharam, ela baixou a voz – Anny, eu não 'tô encalhada!

- Cinco anos quase completos aqui, Lily, e você nunca ficou com ninguém. O pessoal deve achar que você é BV – falou a loira

- Ou está esperando um príncipe encantado. – emendou Tiffany

- É. Um príncipe encantado moreno, quatro olhos, de cabelo despenteado...

- Vindo de vassoura, com um sorriso maroto...

- EU NÃO ESTOU ESPERANDO PELO POTTER! – Lily falou um pouco alto demais. Todos, inclusive os marotos, viraram-se para as três.

- Ninguém disse que você estava... – concluiu Anya, sorrindo, mas calou-se, com o olhar feio do professor.

Ele ficou irritado com a atenção dispersa, e mandou as garotas conversarem em outro lugar, onde não atrapalhassem nenhuma revisão para os N.O.M.'s.

- Mas, professor...

- Nada de "mas", Srta. Evans. Eu sei que as senhoritas não precisam desta revisão para o teste, mas a maioria dos alunos aqui precisa! Então, por favor, queiram se retirar.

Elas pegaram suas coisas e saíram, em silêncio. Foram andando até a sala da próxima aula – Feitiços – e sentaram no corredor, esperando o término de DCAT.

- O professor foi até bonzinho, vocês não acham? Ele poderia ter nos dado detenção ou tirado pontos... – disse Tiffany, ajeitando os cabelos.

- Isso porque era verdade, nós realmente não precisamos daquela revisão. E a aula estava um saco, verdade seja dita. – respondeu Anya.

- Eu não estou esperando pelo Potter. – resmungou Lily, irritada com as amigas.

- Mas é o que todo mundo pensa! Veja bem, Lils: você fica dando o toco no Tiago, mas não sai com mais ninguém.

- Já ouvi gente comentando que você gosta dele, mas 'tá fazendo doce pra ver ele correr atrás.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso! – respondeu Lily, acenando negativamente, indignada.

- Então esfregue isso na cara de todo mundo saindo com algum cara! – falou Tiffany, como se isso fosse óbvio.

- É. O Jake, por exemplo... Coitado, ele gosta tanto de você...

- Não, gente! Eu não vou usar o Jake desse jeito só pra mostrar pra toda a escola que eu não sou mais uma das tietes sem cérebro do Potter.

- E o Thompson? – perguntou Anya – Ele tem olhado bastante pra você ultimamente, e parece ser um bom brinquedinho... Ele é um gato,vai dizer!

- Aquele lá é um cretino; não vale a água que bebe.

- Você também não ajuda, né?

- Hmm, deixa eu ver... O Frank é bonito, mas comprometido... O que você acha do Diggory?

- Ele é bonito, sem dúvida. Mas acho que ele também está comprometido.

- Não sei... – falou Tiffany, pensativa. – Vou dar uma averiguada...

- Oh, céus, por que todo homem decente dessa escola é comprometido? – perguntou Anya, desanimada. – Assim vai ser difícil... Bem, temos ainda os irmãos Myanmotto, o que acha?

- Os filhos deles seriam lindos... – comentou Tiffany, dando gargalhadas – Ruivos de olhos puxados, hehehheehheh.

- Tem razão. Vamos ao próximo da lista...

- Vocês estão procurando um cara pra eu sair ou casar? Não que eu queira sair com o Yoshi ou com o Keisuke, em todo caso, mas...

- E o Nick Russell? Ele te acha super linda, o Jake me contou, uma vez.

- Nossa, Anny, você tem tara por jogadores, hein? Ou acha que eu tenho cara de líder de torcida... O Jake, o Amos, o Yoshi, e agora, o Nick?

- Líder de torcida eu não digo, você 'tá mais pra musa do Quadribol. Além deles, não podemos esquecer do Potter e daquele Corvinal fofo, amigo do Victor. – falou Tiffany, contando nos dedos.

- E o Thompson também; afinal de contas, mesmo que não tenha dado certo, vocês já saíram.

- Argh, gente, chega! Eu não vou sair com nenhum deles e não quero mais falar sobre isso. Vamos entrando, que a aula já começou. – respondeu Lily, se levantando e seguindo os outros alunos sala adentro.

- Bem... Pelo menos a gente tentou...

Tiffany deu de ombros e entrou na sala, atrás de Anya.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O professor Flitwick explicava algo, mas grande parte dos alunos não prestava atenção. Pareciam já cansados, ansiosos pelas férias, mesmo tendo acabado de voltar de um mês de folga.

Lily copiava frases soltas do quadro, sem prestar muita atenção. Anya rabiscava qualquer coisa em seu pergaminho, enquanto Tiffany fazia uma caricatura muito engraçada do professor.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que elas estavam falando... – disse Tiago, debruçado sobre a mesa, olhando uma ruiva duas cadeiras à frente.

- É Pontas, eu sei. _Ouvi isso nas outras 482 vezes que você falou._- resmungou Sirius.

- Eu acho que elas estavam falando de você, Tiago... – Disse Pedro.

- Ah, você acha? Porque eu tive essa leve impressão quando a Evans disse "Potter", que por acaso é o nome do Pontas, para toda a sala ouvir.

- Qual é, Almofadinhas, o que você tem hoje? Esse seu mau-humor já durou mais de uma hora; estou começando a ficar preocupado... – falou Tiago, olhando seriamente para o amigo.

- É só um palpite: levou mais um toco da Anya. – disse Remo, sem tirar os olhos do quadro negro.

- Sério, eu não entendo como ela ainda consegue me recusar!

- Oh, que crime! Temos de prendê-la, com certeza! – sentenciou Tiago, rindo.

- É verdade! Eu já tentei de tudo: ser direto, subjetivo, comprar presentes, ser romântico, dar umas indiretas, mandar flores...

- _Você mandou flores pra ela?_ – perguntaram os outros três, ao mesmo tempo.

- É... Pois é. Estou falando: 'tô no auge do desespero! Nunca tive tanto trabalho com uma garota!

- Bem vindo ao clube... – comentou Tiago, indicando Lílian com a cabeça. – Eu também já tentei de tudo... Hmm, bem, nunca cogitei nem vou cogitar desistir, mas, se o fizesse, pelo menos não perderia dez galeões...

- Argh, tem isso ainda. – reclamou Sirius – Mas não se empolgue ainda, Pontinhas, porque eu não vou desistir... – concluiu, com um sorriso malicioso – Já sei até o que fazer para ela se render aos meus encantos...

- Que será, exatamente... ?

- Segredo, Aluado. Segredo.

- Falando em segredo... – emendou Tiago, estreitando os olhos – Que história é aquela de armário de vassouras que eu ouvi ontem, hein, Aluado?

Soou, então, o sinal do término da aula. Remo sorriu malicioso e, acenando para os amigos, saiu da sala, em direção às estufas. Tiago bufou irritado, fazendo Sirius rir.

- Salvo pelo gongo, hã? – ele comentou, arrumando seu material, divertido.

- Sirius mau-humorado era Sirius quieto, pelo menos. Aluado, espera; VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCAPA! – gritou Tiago, procurando Remo.

- Tá vendo, Pedrinho? Agora o cidadão não pode mais nem ficar bem-humorado em paz...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Durante a última aula da manhã, Remo se sentou com Lílian, tornando impossível uma aproximação dos marotos. Tiago tinha um encontro marcado durante o almoço; e as aulas da tarde eram importantes para os N.O.M.'s, de modo que eles não puderam conversar durante todo o resto do dia.

Sirius, Remo e Pedro estavam quase no fim do corredor quando ouviram vozes abafadas, por detrás do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Quem seriam os infelizes?

- Mas, Evans, não fui...

- Não foi você! Quem mais teria a brilhante idéia de... Argh, quer saber, Potter? Suma daqui e me deixe em paz!

Exato. Lílian e Tiago,como sempre. A garota cruzou os braços, irritada, e virou as costas, indo na direção contrária à dos marotos. Tiago juntou-se a eles, risonho.

- Vocês viram a Lily? – perguntou Tiffany, saindo com Anya do Salão Comunal.

Assim que os garotos apontaram a direção, elas saíram, suspirando alto.

- O que houve? – perguntou Sirius.

- _O que você fez dessa vez?_ – corrigiu Remo.

- EU? Nada! – os amigos o olharam, curiosos. – Bem, _tecnicamente_, nada. – acrescentou, revirando os olhos.

- Então, por que a Evans 'tá assim? – perguntou Pedro.

- Ela recebeu uma notificação avisando que o Ranhoso estava preso em uma das passagens do terceiro andar... Mas eu não fiz nada! – com o olhar de descrença de Remo, acrescentou – _Quase nada._ Dei umas idéias ao Pirraça, mas não tive participação direta dessa vez.

Rindo, eles chegaram ao Salão Principal, onde quase todos os alunos já jantavam. Logo que entraram, uma Lufa-Lufa loira, muito bonita, acenou para Remo, piscando um olho. O garoto ficou levemente sem jeito, e acenou de volta, timidamente. Sentou-se entre Sirius e Tiago, à frente de Pedro.

- Então essa é a garota em questão? – perguntou Tiago, olhando para a garota, que conversava com algumas amigas. – Muito bonita... _Detalhes. Agora._

- Ah, não foi... Ahn... Nada de mais...

- Acho que o seu 'nada de mais' é diferente do meu 'nada de mais', Aluado... – falou Sirius – Pergunte à Judy, a garota estava até com alguns botões abertos!

- Ah, o nosso lobinho safado deixou de ser virgem... – falou Tiago, abraçando Remo pelo pescoço e bagunçando-lhe os cabelos.

Remo começou a tossir, corado, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do amigo.

- Qual é, gente... Vocês queriam que eu fizesse o quê, ficasse lendo a noite toda? Já encheu o saco, né; e olha que eu gosto de ler!

- É que a gente já estava começando a achar que você nem gostava de garotas...

- _Valeu, Pontas._ – respondeu Remo, ríspido, erguendo os polegares.

As garotas entraram no salão. Lílian vinha na frente, furiosa; logo atrás vinham Anya e Tiffany, prendendo o riso.

- Evans! Como vai? – Perguntou Tiago, já com a mão nos cabelos.

- Não fale comigo, Potter; eu estou te ignorando. – falou a ruiva, passando reto por ele e indo se sentar na outra ponta da mesa. Anya murmurou um pedido de desculpas e foi, com Tiffany, de encontro à amiga.

- 'Tá, qual é a dela, agora? – ele pergunto, deprimido.

- Ainda a história do Seboso, eu acho...

Um primeiranista parou ao lado de Sirius e lhe entregou um bilhete.

- E aí, mais uma das admiradoras?

- Quem dera fosse – respondeu Sirius, lendo o pedaço de pergaminho. – É do Dickenson. Treino hoje à noite.

- Ah, que droga! – reclamou Tiago, batendo na testa. – Hoje eu ia terminar tudo com a Allison...

- Você ainda pode fazer isso antes. Ou depois. O fato é que vocês não podem faltar ao treino de modo algum. As coisas não estão bem para a Grifinória, e por sua causa, Pontas!

Tiago acenou com descaso, servindo-se de purê de batatas.

- A culpa não é minha se nosso 'ilustre' capitão escolheu o otário do Thompson pra ficar no meu lugar.

- E ainda temos chances. Deixe de ser urubu, Aluado! É só ganharmos todos os jogos...

- Quanto a isso, não se preocupem – falou Tiago, distraidamente. – O problema vai ser a Corvinal vencer a Sonserina. Na verdade, vencer até nem é o problema; complicado vai ser conseguir os 100 pontos de diferença...

- Nada que uma confusãozinha pro lado das cobras não ajude... – comentou Sirius, com os olhos brilhando.

- 'Tá maluco, Sirius? – cortou Remo – Se a McGonagall descobre, é o nosso fim! Sem contar que, com certeza, seremos desclassificados do campeonato. Não. Não podemos roubar!

- Ah, Aluado, você acaba com a graça de tudo! – reclamaram Sirius e Pedro, fazendo bico.

- Sou apenas responsável. – respondeu Remo, se levantando – Agora, com licença, tenho que falar com a Lily antes da aula.

Tiago empertigou-se na cadeira.

- Será que eu posso...

- _Não_. Até depois, pessoal! – e saiu de encontro às garotas, que já terminavam de almoçar.

- Cuidado, hein, Pontas... O Aluado anda pegador; logo logo acaba roubando a sua garota.

- Só a minha, tem certeza? Dá uma olhada lá...

Eles se viraram e viram Remo entre Lily, Anya, Tiffany, e mais um grupinho de garotas, que riam, todas muito animadas.

- Eu não entendo como esse jeito tímido – "_aviadado_", corrigiu, resmungando, Sirius, olhando torto de Remo para Anya – dele tem feito tanto sucesso com as garotas... – murmurou Tiago, desolado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os últimos meses passaram rapidamente. Já estavam na ultima semana antes do início dos exames.

No café da manhã, a Grifinória inteira comentava a vitória sobre a Corvinal, na final do campeonato.

- Ainda não acredito que chegamos à final – falou Tiffany, sorridente.

- Isso é porque nós somos bons! E a Corvinal também ajudou um pouquinho lá com a Sonserina – falou Sirius, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Tiago.

- Eu ainda não acredito que nós _ganhamos_ a final... – falou Anya – É incrível como o time melhora quando você está nele, Tiago.

- É que, quando eu estou no time, o resto dele não é realmente necessário... – ele respondeu, com o ego inflado.

- Convencido, será? – perguntou Remo, rindo.

- Se fosse mentira, ainda... O Owen não teve de fazer nem três defesas, e isso foi o Jake quem disse!

- Desde quando ele virou _Jake_? – Anya o olhou, curiosa.

- Bem, decidi deixar essa rixa de lado e esquecer os desentendimentos passados...

- Só porque ele se forma e vai embora esse ano, né?

- Pffff, claro! Se ele já não me apresentava muitos problemas aqui, imagine lááá na Academia de Aurores...

- Não quero te desanimar, Tiago... – falou o loira, pensativa – Mas o Jake tem estado bem animado ultimamente. E a própria Lily me disse que eles estiveram andando bem mais juntos, no último mês...

- Sem ele aqui, é claro que a Evans sai comigo...

- O que te faz pensar que um namoro à distância não pode dar certo? – ela perguntou, ofendida.

- Eu não falei que _NÃO PODE DAR CERTO_. Dei a entender que _PODE NÃO DAR CERTO_, o que é totalmente diferente. – Tiago explicou – E eu sei que você prefere o seu irmão, mas não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara. – concluiu, desanimado.

- Desculpe se entendeu assim, não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu só acho que, se eles se gostam, não tem por que não dar certo só porque ele vai sair de Hogwarts.

- Mas eles não se gostam. – retrucou Tiago – Não ela, pelo menos. Ou já teria saído com ele há muito tempo.

- Fato. – concordou Sirius.

- Agora eu já não sei, vocês me deixaram confusa. Mas vamos mudar de assunto, ela vem vindo aí...

- Bom dia, gente... – todos responderam, com um aceno de cabeça – Você viu, Anny? Aquele casal de velhinhos que moram três casas depois da sua estão desaparecidos há mais de uma semana. Apareceu uma notinha de rodapé no _Profeta_ só hoje!

- Nossa, eu não sabia... Não os conheci muito bem, mas eles sempre pareceram boas pessoas. O que aconteceu?

- Ninguém sabe. – disse Lily, estendendo o jornal à amiga – Eles estavam lá num dia, e no outro não.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A - Muito bem gente, cap novo hj, que vai diretamente para Miss Jane Poltergeist! Matou sua curiosidade, amadinha?Espero que tenha agradado, eu estava realmente sem criatividade...xD**

**E vcs tbm não estão ajudando né! Onde estão suas lindinhas reviews? É né, vcs me abandonaram, eu já entendi... hehehhe tá tá, que ficwriter chaataa.. xD**

**Hmm, já tá acabando a fic.. Aham, aham, tá sim! xD Eu ainda não escrevi, mas deve ter em torno de mais ou menos três ou quatro capitulos restantes...E só posto a continuação (que eu tbm ainda nao escrevi xD) se vcs me deixarem bastante empolgada! Já que só pedir não funciona, vou começar a chantagear.. heheheheh xD**

**Beiiijo povo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

Os marotos estavam sentados no Salão Comunal. Sirius lia o quadro de avisos, enquanto Tiago era humilhado por Remo no xadrez bruxo, tendo Pedro como espectador.

- Ainda bem que o Dumbledore resolveu deixar a gente se divertir um pouco antes dos exames – falou Sirius, apontando, no quadro de avisos, uma saída à Hogsmeade no fim de semana – Quem você vai levar, Pontas?

- Lily Evans, é claro. Ou vou tentar, pelo menos – acrescentou, enquanto seu cavalo era destruído pelo oponente. – E você?

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso.

- Marlene McKinnon.

- Aleluia, irmão! – falou Tiago, rindo.

- E a Dickenson? – perguntou Pedro, curioso.

O rapaz deu de ombros, desinteressado.

- Então esse é o seu plano infalível, esfregar outra garota na cara dela? – perguntou Tiago – Eu já tentei isso com a Evans, e acredite, não deu certo.

- Não vou nem tocar no assunto com ela. Vou fazê-la ficar esperando o meu convite.

- Eu também já tentei isso com a Evans, e deu menos certo ainda. Ela foi com o Frank, lembra? Antes de ele começar a namorar a Alice.

- Você está quieto demais, Aluado – falou Sirius, mudando rapidamente de assunto – Vai levar a Lufa-Lufa gatinha?

- Eu não vou. – respondeu simplesmente, em tom cansado.

- Como? Por quê? – perguntou Tiago, confuso.

- Vocês esqueceram que dia é Sábado? Ou, melhor, que noite é Sexta?

- É verdade, tinha me esquecido... – falou Tiago, enquanto o buraco do retrato se abria.

- Pra você é fácil esquecer... EI! Você não pode fazer essa jogada! – reclamou Remo, apontando uma jogada irregular do amigo.

- Qual é, Remo! O peão é meu, e eu mexo ele pro lado que eu quiser.

- Isso não é um peão, Tiago. É uma torre. – corrigiu Remo, revirando os olhos.

- Ahn... – Tiago sorriu, sem graça. – Então eu vou mexer esse aqui...

- Você não pode fazer isso, Potter – falou Lily, apontando mais uma jogada irregular, enquanto passava ao lado dos marotos, para, depois, subir as escadas.

- Mexa aqui, ó, Tiago – falou Anya, movendo um bispo. – Xeque-Mate. – falou, sorrindo.

- Ah, Anny, você estragou o jogo! – reclamou Remo, erguendo os braços.

- Ganhar do Tiago no xadrez é chutar alguém caído, Remo... – ela falou, também subindo as escadas – Não tem a mínima graça.

- _Obrigado, Ann_. – resmungou Tiago à garota.

- Ela tem razão; não sei por que ainda perco tempo jogando com você.

- EI! Eu acabei de ganhar o jogo! – Tiago falou, indignado.

- _A Anya ganhou_. – corrigiu Sirius, sentando-se no chão, ao lado do tabuleiro. – Admite aí, Pontas, você nunca pensaria na jogada que ela fez.

- Que você também não sabe o que é! – retrucou o maroto.

- Ok ok. Chega, _meninas_. – cortou Remo – Os dois são um desastre no xadrez. Vamos jogar snap explosivo; assim, _quem sabe_, vocês tenham alguma chance contra mim.

- Tudo, bem. Só não esqueça que foi você quem propôs o jogo. – respondeu Tiago – Em snap explosivo eu sou _O cara_!

- Ah, não... – se lamentou Pedro, se sentando no chão com os amigos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya e Lily já estavam terminando de se arrumar quando Tiffany entrou no quarto, dando gritinhos excitados.

- Meninas, vocês viram? Vai ter uma visita à Hogsmeade antes dos exames!

Lily suspirou alto e Anya falou, cansada:

- A gente viu, sim. E já não era sem tempo.

- Finalmente vou poder passar o dia inteiro como meu amorzinho, sem ter que pensar nesses malditos N.O.M.'s... – Tiffany comentou animadamente – Com quem vocês vão?

- O idiota do Black provavelmente vai me convidar. Azar o dele; já prometi à Alice que cuidaria do Frank. Acho que eles brigaram e ela quer que eu fique de olho nele... E você, Lily, vai aceitar ir com o Tiago?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! Pra falar a verdade, se eu achar _qualquer _outra coisa pra fazer, não pretendo nem ir. Não sei, talvez fique aqui, estudando.

- Ah, não! Estudando não! Larga de neurose, ruiva!

- Os exames são difíceis, sabia? – ela perguntou, ofendida.

- Sabia sim. E vamos todas passar, não se preocupe.

- Ótimo – respondeu Lily – Agora vamos, ou chegamos atrasadas ao Clube do Slugue DE NOVO.

- E eu vou encontrar o Victor. Ele reclamou que eu só dou atenção aos N.O.M.'s e esqueço dele...

- Oh, coitadinho... – falou Anya, fazendo bico.

- Anny, _vamos_! – insistiu Lily, já à porta.

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom! – ela respondeu, mexendo em algo dentro de sua bolsa. – Tiff, você pode passar no corujal e entrega isso à Lulu? Uma é para a Itália e outra lá pra casa, perguntando como está todo mundo por lá... Fiquei preocupada com a história do sumiço do Sr. e da Sra. Pollock.

- Claro, sem problemas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily e Anya desceram as escadas e encontraram Tiago se despedindo dos amigos, que estavam – à exceção dele – todos sujos.

- Falei pra vocês que eu sou _O cara_! – avistou as garotas, e logo acrescentou – As Srtas. estão indo para a reunião do Slughorn?

Anya assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Lílian revirava os olhos.

- Posso ter a honra de acompanhá-las? – tornou a perguntar, elegantemente cortês.

- Que seja, Potter. – Lily respondeu, passando pelo buraco do retrato – Mas vamos logo!

O maroto foi com as duas garotas, sorrindo, abobado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiago tentou, insistentemente, persuadir Lílian a acompanhá-lo na visita à Hogsmeade durante a semana inteira; mas os convites não surtiram efeito: ela recusou a todos e ainda disse que nem iria ao passeio.

Os quatro marotos tiveram uma noite de Sexta-Feira bem agitada e, como resultado, Tiago não demonstrava interesse em levantar na manhã seguinte, deixando Sirius irritado.

- Vamos, acorda, Tiago! Eu marquei com a Lene no Salão Principal em dez minutos, e a gente ainda tem que passar na Ala Hospitalar pra dar uma olhada no Remo!

- Ah, Sirius, que droga! Você tem idéia do quanto eu dormi essa noite?

- O mesmo tanto que eu.

- A diferença é que você tem um motivo pra levantar, eu não. – Tiago falou, o som saindo abafado por baixo do travesseiro.

- "Oh, minha bela Lily não me quer, minha vida é horrível, blá blá blá"... – Sirius respondeu, teatralmente, com as mãos no peito – Como se você não estivesse acostumado. Agora, vamos! Levanta, levanta, levanta, que pelo menos um de nós tem um encontro.

- Você é insuportável, sabia? – Tiago resmungou, fazendo cara feia.

- Oh, um elogio... Não precisava, Tiaguinho... – o amigo falou, sorrindo – Agora vai se arrumar.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal com vinte e cinco minutos de atraso, e encontraram uma Marlene McKinnon muito irritada, de braços cruzados e batendo o pé.

- Lene, querida... – falou Sirius, carinhoso, beijando delicadamente a mão da garota – Desculpe o atraso, mas foi quase impossível acordar o Pontas...

- Tudo bem, dessa vez passa – ela falou, sorrindo com o galanteio do maroto. Depois, sentiu a falta de um deles. – O Remo não vem?

- Não. Ele não está se sentindo muito bem...

- Deve ser uma gripe, ou algo assim. Logo passa...

Os marotos trocaram olhares preocupados. _"Gripe, no verão?"_

- É, deve ser. – concordaram, ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos, então? – perguntou Sirius, oferecendo o braço à Marlene.

- O quê? Sem tomar café? – Tiago argumentou, os olhos arregalados.

- Ninguém mandou se atrasar. Olha lá, o Filch 'tá chamando. – falou Sirius, apontando para a porta – Vamos logo, você toma café na Dedosdemel.

O maroto suspirou, conformado, e foi com os amigos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lílian acordou um pouco tarde, e encontrou o dormitório vazio. Agora, mesmo que ela quisesse, não poderia ir à Hogsmeade; todos já haviam saído.

Tomou um banho rápido e desceu as escadas, com um grosso livro em mãos.

O Salão Comunal estava quase deserto: os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano – que não têm permissão para visitar o vilarejo vizinho – deveriam estar tomando café, ou aproveitando o belo dia de sol nos jardins.

Avistou Jacob, sentado a um canto, rodeado de pergaminhos.

- Bom dia, Lily! – ele cumprimentou, sorrindo, quando a garota se aproximou.

- Bom dia, Jake – ela respondeu – O que você está fazendo?

- Organizando alguns relatórios e fichas de detenção – apontou uma grande caixa, cheia de papéis – Aquelas ali são só do Potter e do Black.

- Já imaginava – Lily respondeu, revirando os olhos. Depois, adquiriu um tom animado – Quer ajuda?

- Seria ótimo, mas... Você não vai à Hogsmeade?

- Já deveria ter ido há tempo, mas não quis.

- Bem, neste caso, aceito a ajuda.

- Ótimo, - ela falou, sorrindo – vou só tomar café e já volto. Acabei de acordar, e não comi nada ainda.

- Ei, Lils! Quem companhia? – gritou, quando a ruiva já saía do Salão.

- Claro, seria muito bom. Depois, podemos ir trabalhar na biblioteca; lá é bem melhor que aqui.

- Tudo bem.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiago, Pedro, Sirius e Marlene andavam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, olhando as vitrines. A garota se afastou, dizendo que precisava encontrar as amigas para fazerem compras juntas. Sirius combinou de se encontrar com ela novamente dentro de duas horas, no Três Vassouras.

- Ótimo, agora que ela foi embora, podemos ir tomar café? – perguntou Pedro, alisando a barriga.

- Pela primeira vez na vida estou tão desesperado por comida quanto você, Rabicho. – concordou Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Tudo bem. Agora nós vamos lá, depois passamos na Zonko's e daqui a duas horas em ponto, vocês desaparecem e eu encontro a Lene no Três Vassouras. Vocês continuam desaparecidos, e eu tenho um dia inteiro com a gata, levo ela de volta à Hogwarts e...

- EI! – Tiago o cortou, sem cerimônias, apontando indiscretamente para um casal – Aquela loira ali com o Frank, não é a Anya?

- Há, e você achando que ela viria sozinha... – falou Pedro, zoando o amigo.

- Mas o Frank não tem namorada?

- _Tinha_, do verbo _não tem mais_. Dizem as más línguas que eles brigaram na semana passada, e ainda não estão se falando. – Informou Pedro, sério.

- Como você sabe tudo isso? – perguntou um Tiago surpreso

- Saí algumas vezes com uma Lufa-Lufa da DIVA. – os outros dois se olharam, mais confusos ainda – _Divisão de Investigação da Vida Alheia_. – explicou – Fiquei sabendo de todas as historias das últimas três semanas. Algumas bastante absurdas.

- Não importa – falou Tiago, voltando a andar – É claro que tem algo de errado nisso tudo. A Anya e a Alice são vizinhas; bem amigas, até. Se conhecem desde... Sempre!

- É, é. – completou Sirius, acompanhando o amigo – E o Frank teria nos dito se ele e a Alice tivessem terminado; não teria?

- Claro – responderam Tiago e Pedro, sentando-se, já na Dedosdemel.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Só mais essa aqui, e... Terminamos! – concluiu Lily, contente, guardando a última ficha.

- Graças a Merlin! – suspirou Jacob, enrolando um pergaminho e jogando-o na caixa – Nem sei como agradecer, Lily... Se não fosse pela sua ajuda, eu não terminaria isso tão cedo.

- Que isso, Jake, não foi nada. Na verdade eu até me diverti... Não sabia que o Filch falava sério quando dizia que, antigamente, eles realmente penduravam os alunos infratores com correntes.

- Nem eu. – falou Jacob, surpreso.

- Bem, agora que terminamos, será que a gente pode ir comer?

- Ah, nem me fale, estou morrendo de fome.

Guardaram tudo e andaram até o Salão Principal, onde já era servido o almoço. Comeram em silêncio, cada qual com seus próprios pensamentos.

- Ei, Lils – falou o rapaz, descontraído, desviando a atenção de Lílian para si.

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando... Bem, temos a formatura do sétimo ano, semana que vem. E eu estava pensando se você gostaria de me acompanhar ao... É. Eu estava aqui pensando se você não gostaria de me acompanhar ao baile. Isso.

- Oh... Eu não... Quer dizer, sim, eu... – abriu um sorriso doce, muito corada – Claro. Eu adoraria.

- Você 'tá falando sério? – Jake perguntou, sem acreditar.

- Muito sério – a garota respondeu, sorrindo.

- Uau! Quer dizer, obrigado! – ele olhou para o teto, que revelava um belo dia de sol – Merlin, muito obrigado!

- Ok, não precisa agradecer. Nem a mim, nem a Merlin, por enquanto. – Lílian disse, rindo, enquanto tentava puxar para baixo as mãos que o rapaz erguia aos céus – Você ainda tem a obrigação de me divertir a noite toda nesse baile.

- Ah, eu vou, pode ter certeza! – ele disse, abraçando-a pelos ombros – Ah, Lils, você é o meu _pau-pra-toda-obra _preferido! Eu não tinha idéia de quem levar, e a Amber ainda espera que eu vá convidá-la.

- Ela gosta de você.

- Ela é maluca. Total e completamente insana. Não me deixa em paz desde o dia em que terminamos. – Jacob falou, olhando para uma loira magérrima, que encarava seu prato vazio – Você acredita que, esses dias, ela apareceu no treino, lá no campo de Quadribol, dizendo que ia se matar se eu não voltasse com ela? Que ia pular da Torre de Astronomia, vê se pode!

- Ela está desesperada.

- Foda-se. Ela que se mate, se quiser.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você acha que eles estão saindo? – perguntou Sirius, enquanto andava com os marotos em direção à entrada de Hogwarts – Assim faria sentido o fato de ela não aceitar sair comigo.

- Não, Almofadinhas, duvido muito. Ela não sairia com o Frank. Não assim, logo depois de ele e a Alice terminarem.

Filch estava analisando os alunos um a um e, quando chegou nos marotos, tirou as sacolas com a logo da Zonko's das mãos de Tiago.

- EI! – ele reclamou, indignado – Eu agradeceria se você não mexesse nas minhas coisas!

- É meu dever manter a ordem neste castelo, e você carrega material suspeito, pequeno demônio!

- Embora o material seja considerado suspeito – começou Tiago, reavendo seus pertences – Vivemos num lugar onde apenas a suspeita não constitui um crime. E homens como você respeitam a lei.

O zelador lançou-o um olhar de ódio, e apontou o indicador no rosto do maroto.

- Eu ainda vou te pegar, pivete, você vai ver! E, aí, você não vai me escapar! – Filch começou a gritar, enquanto Tiago subia as escadas, com as sacolas muito bem seguras nas mãos.

- Maluco... – murmurou o rapaz, meneando a cabeça.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Pessoas da minha vida, me desculpem o cap totalmente não criativo, mas eu ando meio na dúvida do que escrever... xD**

**Ah, sim... A parte do xadrez eu roubei descaradamente da review que a Miss Jane Poltergeist me deixou uma vez... Pra você essa parte, viu?**

**E aí, o que vocês acham de Lily/Jake? Nops, mil vezes o Pontas né! Eu, pelo menos, sim... Pena que ele não me dá bola.. oO snif snif, fazer o que... xD**

**Ahhhh, já ia esquecendo.. Olha só, gente, tô aí com um projeto novo de fic... Chama-se "Isso sim que é Vida", também com o meu maroto preferido e todos os amigos,espero que gostem.**

**Beijão e nao esqueçam de comentar aqui hien! xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

O domingo amanheceu com sol forte. Era um belo dia, e tudo estaria calmo e tranqüilo, não fossem os exames, que se iniciavam no dia seguinte.

- Oh, droga! Eu vou levar bomba, eu sei que vou! – resmungava Lily, enquanto folheava meia dúzia de livros.

- Vai nada, garota. Deixa de ser neurótica e vamos dar uma volta. – falou Anya, tentando puxar a amiga – Já é quase meio dia e você ainda não largou esses livros mofados.

- Esses _"livros mofados"_ são meu passaporte de entrada no Ministério! – retrucou a ruiva, puxando uma pilha de pergaminhos – Eu ainda não me sinto preparada, preciso estudar mais...

- De nós três, você é a mais preparada, Lily. – falou Tiffany, já começando a guardar os livros.

- É. E o que você precisa é de um pouco de distração, ou vai ficar estressada e aí sim vai se dar mal nas provas. – emendou Anya, ajudando Tiffany com os livros.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a ruiva, suspirando, resignada – Mas, se eu me ferrar nos testes, você vai me aceitar na sua casa como empregada, e olha que eu cobro caro, viu?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago e Sirius estavam sentados no jardim, cada qual com uma garota entre os braços.

- Puxa, como o tempo passou rápido, não? Semana que vem já estamos de volta em casa.

- É verdade – concordou uma bela garota de olhos verdes, recostada ao ombro de Sirius – É uma pena; vou sentir saudades de você...

- Hmmmm – fez ele, beijando a testa da garota – Eu também, gatinha... – mas era mentira, até ela sabia.

Sorriu mesmo assim.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. – ela disse, levantando.

- Já, Glory?

- É. Prometi à Dorcas que revisaria algumas matérias com ela. Já estou atrasada, pra falar a verdade. Vamos, Vicky?

- Nos vemos à noite? – perguntou Tiago, antes que a garota levantasse também.

- Claro. – ela respondeu. Despediram-se, e, depois, as moças entraram no castelo.

- Argh, 'tô entediado. – reclamou Tiago, deitando na grama e fechando os olhos.

- Pois o nosso passa-tempo preferido acaba de sair do castelo.

Tiago endireitou-se. Abriu os olhos.

- Ranhoso?

- Hum-hum.

- Sozinho?

- Hum-hum.

- Isso vai ser ótimo!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As garotas saíram do castelo logo depois do almoço, e foram visitar Hagrid, em sua cabana. Depois de algumas horas, sentaram-se perto das estufas.

- Então, Ann, previsões para o baile de formatura?

- Ainda não; à espera de algum gato do Sétimo Ano. E você, Lils?

- Hã? Ah, eu vou com o Jake.

- O QUÊ? – perguntaram Tiffany e Anya, ao mesmo tempo.

- É. Bem, ele me convidou ontem, e eu aceitei.

- Ah, quer dizer que, enquanto eu vigiava o Frank pra Alice, você andava pelos cantos escuros de Hogwarts com o meu irmão?

- Não eram cantos escuros, Anny, era a biblioteca. – falou Lily, revirando os olhos.

- NA BIBLIOTECA? POR CIMA DOS LIVROS? – gritou Anya, chocada. – Lily! Pessoas usam aquilo para estudar, sabia?

- Anny... – Lílian tentou interromper, mas a loira continuou.

- Céus, espero que não tenha sido na Seção Reservada. Eu peguei naqueles livros hoje cedo, e... – com um pigarro de Tiffany, ela se calou.

- Não foi nada de mais, sua pervertida – começou Lily – Eu estava o ajudando com alguns relatórios pela manhã. Durante o almoço, no Salão Principal, ele fez o convite.

Anya suspirou aliviada, fazendo Tiffany rir.

- E toda aquela história de "eu não vou usar o Jake desse jeito, ele não merece e blábláblá"? – perguntou, ainda meio risonha.

- O Jake é uma graça. É bonito, e um amor. Sinceramente, é um dos poucos kits completos dessa escola; eu não poderia desperdiçá-lo de forma alguma.

- Então, quer dizer que...

- Não quer dizer absolutamente nada. Eu vou ao baile com ele, e só. Como amigos, ele sabe disso. Na verdade, é mais como uma solidariedade mútua, para eu ter com quem ir à festa e ele não precisar levar a nojenta da Amber. Vocês acreditam que ela ameaçou se atirar da Torre de Astronomia?

- É, durante o treino de Quadribol. O campo e as arquibancadas cheios de gente, e ela gritando a plenos pulmões que ia se matar. Ela é maluca.

- Hmmm. – disse Tiffany – E o vestido, como vocês vão?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Oh, Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz de errado? Não acredito que perdi o ultimo domingo em Hogwarts cumprindo detenção monitorada pelo Malfoy!

- Ah, Pontas, mas não se iluda. Você acha que a minha foi muito melhor? O Aluado esteve insuportável durante aquelas intermináveis horas na Sala dos Troféus.

Remo, que caminhava à frente dos amigos, parou, revirando os olhos.

- Você queria que eu facilitasse as coisas pra você? A McGonagall comeria o meu fígado! E, também, ninguém mandou vocês azararem o Snape.

- Ah, mas foi divertido ver ele de vestido rosinha e maquiagem...

- Então não reclame. – retrucou o monitor, em dom de quem termina a discussão, enquanto passava pelo buraco do retrato.

Mal entraram no Salão, e Vicky pendurou-se no pescoço de Tiago.

- Ahh, que demora! – resmungou a moça – Onde você estava?

- Em detenção – ele falou, sentando no sofá e puxando a garota para os eu colo. – E você, o que fez de interessante?

- Ficamos estudando até agora, na biblioteca. Um saco. Depois eu vim pra cá te esperar, e a Glory voltou pro Salão da Lufa-Lufa.

- Ela está lá agora? – perguntou Sirius, sentando-se com Remo no sofá à frente do casal.

- Acho que não. Ela foi encontrar como Amos, pra patrulharem os corredores. Se quiser ir procurar, eles devem estar no primeiro andar.

- Não, deixa... – ele respondeu, acenando com descaso.

Neste momento, Pedro entrou correndo, todo animado.

- Nós vamos ao baile de formatura!

- Não viaje, Pedrinho. A festa é restritaa convidados e seus pares. – falou Sirius.

- Nãããão. O diretor abriu exceção para o Quinto e Sexto Ano, acabei de saber pela D.I.V.A.

- Ah, mas isso muda todo o parâmetro da coisa... – comemorou Sirius, comum sorriso brincando nos lábios. – Com licença, tenho coisas a fazer... – E saiu.

- Oh, droga – murmurou Remo, meneando a cabeça, incrédulo – Quem eu vou convidar, agora?

- Você, Vicky, gostaria de me acompanhar? – perguntou Tiago à garota sentada em seu colo.

- Oh, eu... Mas é claro! Oh meu deus, tenho de contar às minhas amigas! – ela respondeu animada, depois também saiu.

- Você não vai convidar a Lily dessa vez? – perguntou Remo, surpreso.

- Ela não aceitaria mesmo. – mas foi Pedro quem respondeu. – Descobri também pela D.I.V.A. que ela vai com o Dickenson.

Tiago tropeçou nos próprios pés, enquanto levantava.

- O quê?

- Pelo que me parece, eles passaram o dia juntos, aqui no castelo, ontem, enquanto a gente estava em Hogsmeade.

- Ééééé... Essa história eu também ouvi... – falou Remo, pensativo – Quem me disse, mesmo? Ah, sim; Madame Pince. Eles passaram a manhã na biblioteca, é isso.

- E como você não me fala nada? Ah, que merda! – lamentou Tiago, se jogando no sofá novamente.

- E você ia fazer o quê?

- Bom, foda-se. – ele disse, dando de ombros – O idiota vai ao baile com a Evans, vai embora feliz e, ano que vem, eu volto com força total.

- Por que você não desiste de uma vez? Ela já falou com todas as letras que não quer sair com você. – era Remo, a voz da razão.

- Não quer agora, mas ela ainda vai se arrepender e mudar de idéia...

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom – cortou Pedro – Agora a gente pode ir jantar?

- Não. Eu 'tô num dilema, aqui, e vocês precisam me ajudar.

- Procura o Almofadinhas e pede ajuda pra ele, eu não consigo pensar com fome.

Pedro levou uma almofadada de Tiago.

- Cala a boca, Rabicho, você não pensa nem de barriga cheia.

- Não, Rabicho, a opinião do Sirius vai ser inútil; tenho certeza que ele vai me aconselhar a convidar todas elas...

- TODAS? – perguntou Tiago – Como em "eu tenho várias opções"?

- É... Bem, eu... – Remo gaguejou, sem jeito – Eu tenho, digamos... Algumas opções...

- _Algumas_! Remo, você anda saindo com mais de uma garota?

- Caham, eu...

- E a Lufa-Lufa gostosa lá?

- Bem... Ela é uma delas...

Tiago ficou um tempo quieto, chocado. Assim que voltou ao normal, começou a rir, abraçando o amigo pelo pescoço.

- Ah, Aluadinho, você 'tá aprendendo! Oh, como estou orgulhoso! Deixe o Sirius saber disso, você nem parece mais um monitor certinho e brocha...

- Isso é um elogio, certo?

- Claro! Finalmente você recompensou a vergonhae afrustração que passamos com essa sua bichisse de ser escolhido monitor. – ele soltou o amigo, e ambos voltaram a sentar, ouvindo os resmungos de Pedro.

- Mas agora todas elas esperam que eu as convide, não é? E eu só posso ir com uma.

- Então você está fodido, meu amigo. – concluiu Tiago.

- E você não está ajudando nada, cara.

- Leva a mais gostosa. – sugeriu.

- São todas lindas – respondeu o maroto, meio orgulho, meio desesperado.

- Já sei, então! Pra não dar briga, leva uma de fora do grupo, que não seja nenhuma delas.

- Hmm; é uma idéia. – Remo assentiu, com a mão no queixo, pensativo – Podem ir jantar, eu me resolvo aqui.

- Finalmente! – Agradeceu Pedro, erguendo os braços.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Olha, Anny, você recebeu uma carta. – falou Tiffany, indicando Lulu, que entrava voando pela janela.

- Ohh, que gracinha, é da Itália. – respondeu a garota, pegando o pergaminho.

- Anny, leia a carta depois, e atenha-se ao que é importante: o que ele disse? – perguntou Lily, quase tendo um ataque de nervos.

- Ah, sim. – guardou a carta – Então, Lils, você não vai acreditar no que ele disse! – falou, dando espaço para um suspense.

- Vou acreditar se você me disse logo!

- Ok, desculpe. Ele me disse que te acha linda, e ia te convidar hoje para ir ao baile com ele, mas descobriu que você já vai com o Jake.

- O Amos? Nossa...

- Ah, mas não tem problema, ele ainda tem o ano que vem... – falou Tiffany, analisando as possibilidades.

- Pois é, e ai de você se não aceitar um possível convite dele! Ele é meigo, gentil, inteligente, educado, além de bonito. E, oh, como é bonito! – Anya continuou, se abanando com as mãos – Só não tão bonito quanto o... _Black_!

Lily e Tiffany encararam a amiga, confusas, até que ouviram uma voz sedutora, às suas costas.

- Não deixa de ser verdade. – Sirius falou, sorrindo.

- É falta de educação ouvir a conversa alheia, Black, e eu _definitivamente_ não estava falando de você.

- Minta para si mesma, tanto faz. – ele disse, com descaso – Mas eu gostaria de falar com você – olhou para as outras duas garotas – A sós, poderia ser?

- Ahn, claro... – elas falaram, desconcertadas, e se afastaram, sentando com Alice, que jantava sozinha.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Quem eu vou convidar para o baile, Merlin do céu? – dizia Remo, andando a esmo pelos corredores.

- Oi, Lupin.

- Ahn? Ah, oi! Como vai?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Alice, podemos sentar aqui?

- Ah, claro, Tiffany, fiquem a vontade... – ela respondeu, sorrindo amavelmente.

- Obrigada – falou Lily – Ahn, como vão as coisas com o Frank?

- De mal a pior. Ele se quer falou comigo, desde que terminamos. Acho que acabou de vez. Ele não gosta mais de mim, e, com certeza, vai levar outra garota ao baile. – e começou a chorar.

- Ah, Alice, é claro que não – falou Lily, abraçando a garota, na tentativa de consolá-la – A Anya falou que ele nem olhou pra outra garota, durante o passeio, e falou de você o tempo todo. Ele é apaixonado por você, pode ter certeza.

- Será? – Alice perguntou, ainda abraçada à Lily, fungando.

- Claro. Se não, ele é um idiota que não te merece e...

- Caham.

Era Frank. Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos, encolhido, sem jeito. Lílian soltou Alice, que o encarava com os olhos vermelhos.

- Lice, será que a gente podia conversar? – ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

Alice olhou para Tiffany, que sorriu.

- Tudo bem, estamos saindo. Hoje é o dia da rejeição, não é, Lily?

- É – concordou a ruiva – Vocês não são os primeiros a nos abandonar, tem mais gente precisando conversar – indicou Anya e Sirius com a cabeça – Mas não tem problema, nós vamos jantar, com licença.

Lílian e Tiffany se levantaram, sorrindo.

- Obrigado – murmurou Frank, com um sorriso tímido.

- Quê isso... – respondeu Tiffany, gesticulando, desinteressada – Tudo pelos casaizinhos apaixonados. – e piscou.

- Tchau gente...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando Remo chegou ao Salão Principal, não foi difícil encontrar Tiago e Pedro, que comiam, logo nos primeiros lugares à mesa. Foi juntar-se a eles.

- E então, _pacman_, já decidiu quem vai levar ao baile? – perguntou Tiago, bebendo seu suco.

- Mary Sanders.

- O quê? Aluado! Quando eu falei _outra garota_, eu não quis dizer "vá lá e corra atrás da Sanders como um cachorrinho, de novo"!

- Eu não corro atrás dela como um cachorrinho! E foi ela que me convidou; não tive como recusar.

Tiago derrubou seu prato no chão, surpreso, fazendo bastante sujeira.

- Ela fez o quê?

- Não interessa quem fez, ou o que fez... – cortou Sirius, chegando todo-sorrisos – Prepare seus galeões, Pontas, porque o _Sr. Acompanhante para o Baile_ acabou de chegar. – concluiu, ajeitando as vestes.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Tiago, arrumando suas coisas, novamente – E quem é a felizarda?

- Prepare-se para assaltar o Gringotes, Tiago, porque eu vou com Anya Dickenson.

E Tiago derrubou seu prato, pela segunda vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A - Pois é, gente, agora estamos chegando na reta final... Mais uns dois capítulos e acaba IT...**

**E aí, agora as coisas estão começando se desenrolar (ou não xD): a Lily vai como Jake, a Anya vai com o Sirius... Esse baile vai dar o que falar... E o pior é que eu ainda estou pensando se vou falar dele ou não... HAHAHAHAHA eu sou má! Acho que vou deixar pra imaginação de vocês... heheheheh xD**

**E sei lá, acho que eu preciso encontrar uma namorada fixa pro Remo, vocês não acham? Tá que ele é um Maroto, e a parte bonita do grupo é inegavelmente pegadora, mas não sei, acho que esse negócio de Casanova não combina muito com ele... **

**Falando em Casanova, vocês já viram? Que filme maravilhoso! Tudo bem que até uma propagando muda e em preto e branco ficaria maravilhosa com o Heath Ledger, mas...Caham, onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim. Remo. Namorada. **

**Não sei, quero a opinião de vocês sobre que tipo de garota combina com ele.. Ah, não vale nada do tipo "ahh, ele combina comigo..." (ouviu Miss Jane?) QUERO CARACTERÍSTICAS! **

**Só isso então.. Beiiijo pra todo mundo! Ahh, perdoem os errinhos, eu não revisei.. **


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A - AVISO: eu meio que copiei a cena da penseira da OdF, mas fiz algumas modificações, pra ficar de acordo com a minha história.. xD**

**Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo XV**

Na manhã seguinte, uma onda de ansiedade percorria todo o Salão Principal. Alguns alunos estavam tão nervosos que mal conseguiam comer, outros comiam demais pelo mesmo motivo. Tinha muita gente ainda estudando, e, também, quem nem pegava nos livros.

Preparados ou não, foram todos responder ao teste teórico de Feitiços.

- Não se preocupem, há tempo o suficiente para que tirem boas notas. Façam o teste com calma e atenção. – Falou o professor, observando os alunos – Lembro a vocês que o teste prático será realizado no período da tarde, no horário já determinado. – olhou o relógio – Preparados?

Houve um murmúrio, misto de nervosismo e preocupação.

- Nem pense em usar essa pena, Sr. Jones, ou recolherei sua prova. E você, Pettigrew, volte já para o seu lugar; que, eu sei, fica bem longe do Sr. Lupin.

Pedro voltou ao seu lugar – primeira carteira da fila do meio – praguejando baixinho.

- Muito bem... Podem começar!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Durante o almoço de Quarta-Feira, todos davam uma última revisada para a prova prática de Poções; menos Tiago e Sirius, que conversavam sobre assuntos mais _importantes_.

- Ah, Almofadinhas, que inferno! Eu não devia tê-la convidado. Não devia. – reclamou Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos, desanimado.

- Para o baile? – perguntou Sirius, de boca cheia. – Por quê?

- Ela não me deixa em paz! A irmã dela é assim também?

- Não sei. – Sirius deu de ombros – Eu tive de terminar tudo com ela, já que vou levar a Anya ao baile. – então, abriu um sorriso de escárnio – Mas, desde quando você deixou de gostar de ter garotas ao seu redor, Pontinhas?

Tiago fechou a cara.

- Não foi isso que eu disse, pulguento. É legal estar com ela e tudo o mais, mas ela não me larga! Ontem ela matou as aulas da tarde pra grudar em mim depois do teste. Sério! Eu não tenho tempo sozinho nem pra respirar!

- Resumindo, – falou Sirius, categórico – Você não a agüenta mais.

- Precisamente.

Lílian, sentada à frente dos dois marotos, tentava ao máximo se concentrar em sua comida, e não na conversa deles. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso irônico ao ouvir as reclamações de Tiago. "Bem feito", pensou, "quem manda agarrar qualquer coisa que vista saias".

- E então, o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Sirius, ao amigo.

- Nada, ué. Não posso dispensá-la três dias antes do baile.

- Então agüente a garota, fazer o quê. E, falando no diabo...

Vicky vinha saltitante até onde Tiago estava sentado. Ao chegar, deu um beijo no maroto e sentou-se ao seu lado, empurrando Sirius mais para a direita.

- Oi, Vicky – falou Tiago, não muito animado. – O que houve?

- Hã? Ah, nada, não. – ela respondeu, enlaçando o rapaz pelo pescoço – Só vim desejar boa sorte...

- Eu não preciso disso, gata. – ele disse, dando um beijo na bochecha da garota.

Lily revirou os olhos, e saiu, com Anya e Tiffany, em direção ao Salão Comunal.

- Mais convencido impossível! – ela falou, enquanto subia as escadas. – "Eu não preciso disso..." – disse, engrossando a voz e bagunçando exageradamente o cabelo, numa tentativa de imitar Tiago - Idiota.

- Ah, Lily, qual é, como se você não conhecesse o _Senhor Ego_ do Tiago... – falou Tiffany, rindo da imitação da amiga.

- Francamente! Ele é um ridículo, isso sim.

- Tanto faz – retrucou Tiffany, quando elas já estavam no Salão – Vou encontrar o meu amorzinho, e me preparar psicologicamente para o desastre que vai ser a prova de Poções.

- E eu preciso mandar uma carta – Falou Anya, pegando algo em sua bolsa – Eu já volto, ok?

- Tudo bem – falou a ruiva – Escreva aí pra sua mãe que eu mandei um beijo.

- Pra quem? – perguntou Anya, confusa.

- Pra sua mãe. – repetiu Lily – Você não vai mandar uma carta?

- Ah, claro. Vou. Eu escrevo... – respondeu, desconcertada. Depois, mudou de assunto - E não precisa chorar a minha falta, eu volto logo.

Lílian riu, e tirou um livro da bolsa.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar não me matar de tanta saudade. – ela disse, ainda rindo - Enquanto isso eu fico aqui estudando mais um pouco, para não pensar tanto em você.

- Olha que vai ser difícil... – respondeu a loira, divertida, enquanto saía pelo buraco do retrato.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As mesas estavam dispostas no Salão Principal – naquela manhã de Quinta-Feira – para o penúltimo teste para os N.O.M.'s: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

O lugar estava totalmente quieto, com os alunos escrevendo mais e mais em seus pergaminhos.

Tiago se levantou, guardando a pena. Abriu o pergaminho, para reler o que tinha escrito, e deu um bocejo demorado, bagunçando os cabelos. Depois de lançar um olhar ao professor, virou-se para trás, e sorriu para um garoto sentado quatro cadeiras atrás dele.

Sirius estava largado em sua cadeira, equilibrando-a apenas nas pernas traseiras, e fez um sinal de ok para Tiago.

Remo ainda respondia a prova, relendo suas respostas com cuidado. Diferente de Pedro, que roía as unhas, olhando para o seu teste e, também, os dos outros alunos.

- Guardem suas penas, por favor! – disse o professor.

E, depois de guardar suas coisas, os marotos saíram para os jardins.

- Gostou da pergunta dez, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius.

- Amei. – Remo respondeu, animado – Dê cinco sinais que permitem identificar um lobisomem. Ótima pergunta.

- Você acha que conseguiu lembrar de todos? – falou Tiago, em tom de gozação.

- Acho que sim. – disse ele, seriamente. – Um: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando as minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remo Lupin. **(N/A – eu simplesmente AMO essa parte... )**

Pedro foi o único que não riu.

- Eu lembrei do formato do focinho, das pupilas dilatadas e da cauda em escovinha. Mas não consegui pensar em mais nada.

- Como você consegue ser tão tapado, Rabicho? – Tiago retorquiu, impaciente – Você dá voltinhas com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

- Fala baixo! – Remo implorou.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Estava tão fácil a prova, vocês não acham? – Perguntou Tiffany, enquanto elas saíam do Salão para sentar-se ao sol.

- É verdade – concordou Anya – Não! O que era aquela pergunta sobre o lobisomem? Moleza!

- É. Pergunta interessante. – falou Lily, franzindo o cenho para o lado de Remo, que estava alguns passos à frente, com os marotos.

- Eu acho que tirei uma boa nota, e vocês? – perguntou a loira, contente.

- Ahn? Ah, eu também... – respondeu Lílian, aérea.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Bom, eu achei essa prova baba – disse Sirius – Duvido que eu não consiga, no mínimo, um "Excelente".

- Eu também – disse Tiago, tirando um Pomo de Ouro do bolso.

- Onde você conseguiu isso?

- Roubei. – respondeu ele, com descaso. Começou a brincar com o Pomo, deixando que voasse uns cinqüenta centímetros no ar, antes de agarrá-lo outra vez.

Pararam na sombra de uma grande árvore, à beira do lago. Tiago continuava brincando como Pomo, tendo Pedro como espectador. Remo tinha aberto um livro e estava lendo, enquanto Sirius observava, desdenhoso, os alunos que passavam pelo gramado.

- Melhor você guardar isso logo – ele disse, quando Tiago fez uma ótima pegada e arrancou um assobio de Pedro – Antes que o Rabicho se molhe de tanta excitação.

Pedro ficou levemente vermelho, mas Tiago riu.

- Se isso te incomoda. – ele respondeu, e guardou o Pomo no bolso.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As meninas estavam sentadas na beira do lago, refrescando os pés descalços na água. Anya olhou para trás e viu Tiago, que lançava olhares periódicos à uma certa ruiva, que ria, sentada ao lado de Tiffany.

- Então, qual vai ser o vestido de vocês? – ela perguntou, animada – Acho que vou de azul.

- Hmm, ainda não sei, Anny... – respondeu Lily.

- Como você não sabe? A festa é depois de amanhã!

- Eu vou de lilás – se manifestou Tiffany – E acho que você deveria ir de vermelho, Lils.

- Ah, é, e eu quase não ia chamar atenção de vermelho, mesmo... Sem contar que é meio clichê uma ruiva vestir vermelho em festa de gala.

- Verdade.

- Então você deveria vestir...

Mas a conversa foi interrompida por burburinhos e risadas de um grupo de estudantes, que se aglomeravam perto de uma grande árvore.

- Oh, que droga! – reclamou Lílian, se levantando – No mínimo os idiotas dos marotos, outra vez. Eu já volto.

Ela foi correndo até o amontoado de alunos, e encontrou Snape, imobilizado no chão, com bolhas de sabão rosa saindo de sua boca.

- Deixe-o em PAZ! – gritou.

Tiago e Sirius olharam ao redor. Ao ver quem era, a mão livre de Tiago voou em direção ao cabelo.

- Tudo bom, Evans? – ele perguntou, num tom de maturidade.

- Deixe-o em paz. – Lily repetiu, antipática – O que ele fez pra você?

- Bem, - o maroto respondeu, aparentando pensar – É mais o fato de que ele existe, se é que você me entende.

Vários alunos riram. Menos Remo e, naturalmente, Lílian.

- Você se acha muito engraçado, mas não passa de um piadista infame e arrogante, Potter. Deixe-o em paz.

- Eu deixo se você sair comigo, Evans. – Tiago respondeu, rapidamente – Vamos... Saia comigo e eu nunca mais encosto a varinha no velho Seboso outra vez.

O feitiço que imobilizava Snape já começava a perder o efeito, e ele se movia lentamente para junto de sua varinha, que estava jogada no chão, um pouco distante.

- Eu não sairia com você nem que fosse uma escolha apenas entre você e a Lula Gigante. – disse Lílian, friamente.

Tiago não se abalou.

- _Lula Gigante_? Tsc tsc, está se repetindo, Evans... Você já foi mais original.

Os alunos em volta riram, e Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não interessa que tipo de variações eu uso. Todas têm a mesma base, que é um grande e gordo "NÃO".

- Deu azar, Pontas – disse Sirius, marotamente, e se virou para Snape. – HEY!

Mas era tarde demais. Snape tinha a varinha apontada para Tiago; um feixe de luz, e um corte apareceu no lado do rosto do maroto. Um segundo feixe de luz – agora da varinha de Tiago – e Snape estava pendurado, de cabeça para baixo, no ar.

Lílian, cuja expressão de fúria hesitou um instante – como se fosse se render ao riso –, disse.

- Coloque o no chão!

Tiago baixou a varinha, e Snape caiu no chão. Levantou-se, rapidamente, com a varinha em punho, mas Sirius bradou:

- _Petrificus Totalus_! – e Snape caiu imóvel, outra vez.

- DEIXE-O EM PAZ! – Lílian gritou, agora com a varinha em mãos. Tiago e Sirius olharam, cautelosos.

- Ah, Evans, não me faça azarar você. – disse Tiago, sério.

- Então retire o feitiço.

Tiago respirou fundo, e, então, voltou-se para Snape, murmurando o contra-feitiço.

- Prontinho. Você teve sorte de a Evans estar aqui, Seboso...

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de sangue-ruins imundos como ela! – respondeu o Sonserino.

Lílian piscou.

- Bem - ela respondeu, friamente. - Não vou me incomodar no futuro. E eu lavaria suas cuecas se eu fosse você, Seboso.

- Peça desculpas para Evans! - Tiago rugiu na direção de Snape, a varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Eu não quero que você o faça se desculpar - Lílian gritou para Tiago. - Você é quase igual a ele.

- Quê? - ganiu Tiago. - Eu NUNCA chamei você de... Você-sabe-o-quê!

- Bagunçando seu cabelo só porque você acha legal parecer que acabou de descer da sua vassoura, se mostrando com aquele pomo estúpido, andando pelos corredores e azarando quem quer que seja só porque você pode... Estou surpresa que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com um ego tão inflado quanto o seu. Você é um idiota egocêntrico, Potter.

Ela se virou e saiu dali, pisando duro.

- Evans! - Tiago gritou por ela. - HEY, EVANS!

Mas ela nem olhou para trás.

- O que é que deu nela? - disse Tiago, fracassando em parecer que não era uma questão de grande importância para ele.

- Lendo nas entrelinhas eu diria que ela acha você um pouquinho convencido, cara - respondeu Sirius.

- Certo - disse Tiago, que parecia furioso agora -, certo...

Houve um novo feixe de luz e Snape estava novamente suspenso de ponta-cabeça no ar.

- Quem quer me ver tirar as cuecas do Seboso?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Argh! Idiota, convencido, imbecil, inútil, cafajeste, nojento, desprezível... – Lily murmurava, quando voltou ao encontro das amigas.

- Era mesmo o Tiago? – Perguntou Tiffany.

- Pelo visto... – Respondeu Anya, dando de ombros.

- Um doce para quem adivinhar o que o idiota estava fazendo. – falou a ruiva, irritada, se sentando.

- Azarando o Snape? – arriscou Tiffany.

- _Bingo_!

- Fala sério – cortou Anya, entediada – Você realmente ainda se importa com isso? O Snape é um idiota. E você disse que não ia mais perder tempo se incomodando com os marotos. Disse até que ia fingir que eles nem existem...

- Isso foi antes; e eu realmente estava disposta a ignorar o Potter. Mas, agora, minha nova resolução vai ser transformar a vida daquele idiota num verdadeiro inferno.

- Lils; _você já faz isso_. – disse Anya

- E, com certeza, você se irritou com outra coisa e está descontando no coitado do Tiago. Ele nunca conseguiu te tirar do sério desse jeito; e olha que tenta há anos.

Lily ponderou sobre o assunto. Depois, revirando os olhos, juntou todas as suas coisas, acompanhada pelas duas amigas.

- Tudo bem, na verdade quem me irritou foi o Ranhoso. Mas não muda o fato de o Potter ser um idiota. Se ele deixasse o Snape em paz, eu não precisaria nem olhar a cara daquele nojento.

- Então você está com raiva do Tiago porque o Snape te irritou? – perguntou Tiffany.

- É.

- E vai descontar toda a sua raiva pelo Seboso nele? – emendou Anya.

- Basicamente. Agora, vamos voltar, que eu preciso estudar para Transfiguração.

E elas voltaram para o castelo, passando por um Tiago cabisbaixo e emburrado no caminho.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - E aí, pessoal, já faz tempo né? Sim, sim, eu admito que andei me enrolando dessa vez... Mas é que eu ainda não entrei em férias, e não tenho tido muito tempo pra escrever... (por esse mesmo motivo é que eu nao vou atualizar "isso sim que é vida" antes de entrar em férias... pra vcs verem como vcs são priorizados por essa ficwritter aqui, dei um jeito de arranjar tempo e expulsar o meu irmão do pc pra poder postar.. xD)**

**Não achei o cap de todo ruim, não... Mas achei ele meio cansativo... Pra falar a verdade, nem tive sacopra ler de novo, então, nem revisado está. Mas é que eu tinha que colocar essa parte, já que é o pouco de concreto que se tem sobre os pais do Harry.**

**É isso, então, espero que tenham gostado. O próximo cap acho que e o último (tenho quase certeza)... Beijos e não esqueçam de me deixar suas reviews lindinhas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

O dormitório feminino da Grifinória estava agitado, com as garotas se arrumando para a formatura, que se iniciaria na próxima hora.

- Tiffany, saia já daí! – reclamava Anya, batendo na porta do banheiro com força – Ou, pelo menos, passe o meu estojo de maquiagem por baixo da porta!

- Não! – gritou Lílian, enquanto calçava as sandálias – Sai daí! Eu quero usar o espelho.

Houve um barulho de tranca, e aporta se abriu, com Tiffany saindo de lá, enrolada em uma toalha branca.

- Ah, meninas, sejamos razoáveis! – ela falou, fingindo irritação – Eu estou me empenhando em ficar bonita para o meu namorado. Sinceramente, não sei por que vocês estão se arrumando tanto... – abriu um sorriso irônico – Aceitaram o convite do primeiro que apareceu...

Anya atirou uma almofada na amiga, e, em resposta, também recebeu uma almofadada na cara.

- Ah, você estragou o meu cabelo! – reclamou, fazendo biquinho.

- Vem cá que eu arrumo pra você – disse Lily, sentada na cama – E, francamente, o primeiro que me convidou era o Jake! Você queria que eu recusasse? E ele nem era minha única opção; se eu não tivesse aceitado, o Amos ia me convidar.

Anya mostrou a língua para Tiffany, e foi se sentar à frente de Lily, que ainda arrumava os próprios cabelos.

- Eu vou com o Black porque quero, Tiff – ela sentenciou, com Lílian mexendo em suas madeixas douradas – Você estava junto quando o Zack me convidou.

- Verdade? – perguntou Lily – Ele não estava saindo com a Sanders?

- Pois é. Mas ela o dispensou, para ir ao baile com outro cara – informou Tiffany, ajeitando o vestido.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estavam prontas, e lindas.

Anya usava azul, que realçava seus olhos. O vestido era de seda, frente única e até o joelho, com pequenas flores brancas estampadas. Tinha os cabelos presos num meio-rabo, com poucos fios caindo-lhe sobre o rosto, e os cachos louros muito bem modelados.

Lílian optou pelo "pretinho básico". De cetim, tinha bordados discretos no busto, e era muito simples, não fosse pelo comprimento – que se iniciava, na frente, quatro dedos acima do joelho, e ia ficando mais comprido, até chegar, na parte de trás, quase nos tornozelos da ruiva. **(N/A - o meu vestido de formatura, no fim do ano, vai ser assim... menos a cor, que vai ser verde o/ tá, e daí? ¬¬ hahahahah)** O cabelo estava preso numa trança frouxa, displicente.

Tiffany usava um vestido lilás – também até os joelhos – com pequenas estrelas brilhantes, pregadas por toda sua extensão. Seus cabelos estavam completamente soltos, com algumas mechas da cor do vestido, e pequenas presilhas de estrelas.

Desceram as escadas, juntas, passaram por Sirius e Tiago – que conversavam ao pé da escada -, e foram se encontrar com Jacob.

- Uau, você está lindíssima, Lils. – ele disse, pegando-a pela mão, e fazendo-a dar a famosa "voltinha". – Você também, maninha – acrescentou, observando Anya de cima a baixo – O Black é um cara de sorte.

- Ô, se é...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E a maluca, cadê? – perguntou Sirius, encostado no corrimão da escada.

- A gente combinou de se encontrar no... _Wow_!

Tiago não conseguiu dizer mais nada, ao se virar e ver Lily, já arrumada para o baile, conversando animadamente com Jacob.

- Fecha a boca, Pontas; e pára de babar. Assim, alguém vai acabar percebendo que você é a fim da ruiva, e lá se vai sua posição de maroto pegador, para dar lugar a uma de apaixonado patético.

- Ah, cala a boca, Almofadinhas. Eu não sou a fim dela, e ninguém vai perceber nada. – Tiago respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Lílian.

Ela estava de lado e, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para a direita, o maroto tinha uma visão privilegiada das belas pernas da garota. Anya – que estava junto de Lily – assim que viu os marotos, foi ao seu encontro.

- Para de babar, Tiago. Já está ficando meio constrangedor.

Percebendo a posição estranha em que estava – com a cabeça bastante inclinada – ele se ajeitou, rápido, totalmente sem jeito. Olhou para Sirius – que lhe dirigiu um olhar sério, como quem diz "eu avisei" – e se voltou para a bela loura, sorrindo.

- Vamos descer? Preciso encontrar a Vicky...

- Claro, Pontas. Vamos? – Sirius disse, oferecendo o braço para Anya, que aceitou prontamente – A propósito, Anny, você está estonteante.

- Obrigada, Sirius – ela respondeu, sorridente – Você também está ótimo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A cerimônia deformatura **(N/A – tem isso? oO)** era aberta apenas aos familiares e convidados dos formandos, de modo que Tiago, Remo e Tiffany – com seus respectivos pares – mais Pedro e Sirius, ficaram de fora. Permaneceram o tempo todo sentados no Saguão de Entrada; esperando, entediados.

- Quanto tempo será que ainda vai demorar? – resmungou Tiago, sentado num canto, com Vicky apoiada em seu ombro – Já 'tô ficando com sono.

- Eu já estou de saco cheio faz tempo! – reclamou Sirius, andando de um lado para o outro – Se eu soubesse que ia demorar tanto, e que a Anya ia me largar aqui sozinho, não teria me arrumado tanto e tão rápido.

- Ah, deixa de ser chato, Sirius, já deve estar terminando... – falou Tiffany, abraçada ao namorado.

- Também! Eles já estão lá há uma hora e quarenta e dois minutos e meio!

- Você 'tá contando? – perguntou Tiago, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- É o tempo que estou esperando para o meu encontro com lindos dez galeões... – ele sussurrou, para apenas Tiago e Remo ouvirem.

- Você não presta, Almofadinhas – falou Remo, meneando a cabeça.

Meia hora mais tarde – quando Tiago já quase dormia -, a grande porta de abriu, e por ela passaram várias pessoas. Entre elas, Lílian e Anya saíam, com os olhos marejados, acompanhadas por Jacob e seus pais.

- A cerimônia foi linda! – exclamou Lily, maravilhada.

- E longa! – emendou Sirius, irritado, olhando no relógio – Duas horas e quase treze minutos!

- Oh, que gracinha – falou Anya, divertida, olhando para Lily – ele estava contando! – depois se virou para seus pais, que conversavam com Jacob – Pai, mãe; venham aqui! Quero apresentar os meus amigos: a Lily vocês já conhecem, estes são Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin, a Tiff vocês também já conhecem, Victor Stewart, Pedro Pettigrew, e essa coisinha fofa aqui – puxou Sirius pelo braço – é Sirius Black.

- _Anya_! – Sirius reclamou, baixinho.

- Black, é? – perguntou o Sr. Dickenson, estendendo a mão para o maroto.

- A _ovelha branca_ da família, Senhor, com orgulho. – ele respondeu, apertando a mão que lhe era estendida.

- Bem, foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês; mas precisamos ir embora.

- Vocês não ficam para o baile? – Perguntou Jacob, desapontado.

- Ah, não, filhinho; temos que ir embora mesmo. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Evans. – a mãe de Jacob disse, beijando a face de Lily.

- Que isso, Sra. Dickenson, o prazer foi meu. – respondeu a ruiva, corada.

- Bem, vamos entrar, então? – falou Tiago, conduzindo sua acompanhante pela cintura – A festa está rolando solta, lá dentro...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Então, Tiago – falou Vicky, saindo do colo do maroto – Eu vou lá dançar com as garotas, você quer ir junto?

- Não, não; pode ir... Vou ficar aqui um pouco.

Despediram-se e, assim que ela saiu, Tiago se levantou e foi ao encontro de Lílian, sentada no sofá ao lado, sozinha.

- E aí, onde está o _Jake_? – perguntou, olhando discretamente para as pernas da ruiva.

- Bebidas – ela respondeu, sem nem se virar.

- Sabe, Lily...

- Morra, Potter. Eu já disse que estou te ignorando. E é EVANS!

- Eu só queria saber por que você resolveu vir ao baile com aquele perdedor, e não comigo.

- Você não me convidou. – ela disse, simplesmente, deixando-o confuso.

- Se eu tivesse convidado, você aceitaria? – Tiago perguntou, esperançoso.

- _Não_. – Lílian respondeu, e foi para a pista de dança, largando-o sozinho.

Assim que Jacob voltou ao sofá, com dois copos de cerveja amanteigada, encontrou Tiago – sentado onde, minutos atrás, era o lugar de Lily – de braços cruzados, visivelmente irritado.

- Viu a Lily, Potter?

Ainda emburrado e de braços cruzados, o maroto indicou a pista de dança com a cabeça, sem falar nada.

- Obrigado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remo e Mary, juntamente com Victor e Tiffany, estavam sentados numa mesa, perto da pista.

- A Tiffany que não me ouça dizer isso – falou Victor para Remo – Mas, ano que vem, a Taça das Casas é da Corvinal. Já estamos cansados de perder pra vocês...

E, enquanto os rapazes conversavam, Tiffany e Mary matavam tempo falando mal das garotas que passavam.

- E aquele cabelo, ali? É o fim! – comentou Mary, apontando Bellatrix Black – Não sei como ela conseguiu fisgar o gato do Lestrange.

- Ele não namorava com a Alex, da Corvinal, irmã da Allison?

- Namorava. Mas descobriu que ela andava dando umas puladas de cerca com Sirius Black, e terminou tudo. Já estavam de casamento marcado e tudo... Coisa de família, sabe? Agora as famílias dele e da Bellatrix se combinaram, só pode ser isso.

- Não diga! – exclamou Tiffany, com a mão na boca. "Fofoqueira de primeira, hã?" – Agora, perguntinha indelicada: você não estava saindo com o Zack, da Grifinória, até a semana passada?

- Ah, estava... Mas percebi que eu gosto mesmo é do Remo, sabe...

- Sei. – respondeu. "Estranho... quando ele queria, você não, não é, sua lambisgóia?", pensou. Depois, puxou o namorado pelo braço – Vem, amor, vamos dançar.

- Remo – Mary chamou, quando o outro casal abandonou a mesa – A gente pode ir conversar lá fora?

- Ah, claro, Mary...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jacob estava quase chegando onde Lily estava, quando foi interceptado por uma moça muito loira.

- Oh, que cavalheiro. Pegou bebida para a _cabeça de fósforo_, não foi? – ela perguntou, tirando um dos copos da mão do rapaz.

- Olha, Amber, por que você não arranja o que fazer e me deixa em paz?

- Porque você é um idiota; que despreza quem te ama pra correr atrás daquela _cenoura ambulante_, que nem te dá bola.

- De quem eu corro atrás ou não, é problema meu. – ele respondeu, irritado, pegando o copo novamente. – Você não veio com o Diggory? Vá infernizar a vida dele e me dê licença! – tentou se afastar, mas ela barrou sua passagem.

- Você vai se arrepender do que desperdiçou quando eu estiver muito feliz, namorando o Amos. – e saiu, batendo o pé.

Ele revirou os olhos e foi até onde Lily dançava, junto com Alice, Dorcas, Tiffany e mais algumas garotas. Ao lado delas, uma rodinha, com os respectivos pares.

- Nossa, que demora! – a ruiva disse, quando ele chegou.

- Contratempos com uma oxigenada maluca – ele respondeu, estendendo o copo para ela – Agora, eu não vou ficar aqui, no meio dessa mulherada, sozinho. Vou ali com os caras, tudo bem?

- Claro, Jake.

Ele deu um beijo na testa de Lílian e saiu.

- Que homem é esse, meu Merlin! – falou Dorcas, se abanando com as mãos – Você tem muita sorte, Lily...

- Ai, gente... – ela disse, corada – Somos só amigos.

- Ah, claro – emendou uma moça, também ruiva – Ele nem é louco por você, nem é o único que não é. Não existe o Thompson, o Diggory, o Russell, aquele monitor da Corvinal que eu nunca lembro o nome... Não existe o Potter, que também não arrasta uma manada de hipogrifos por você...

Uma moça de olhos verdes saiu da rodinha irritada, pisando duro, para ir se sentar num sofá – ao lado de seu par, que também não tinha uma cara muito feliz.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Já era quase o fim da festa. Anya e Sirius estavam sentados no bar, conversando e rindo bastante, quando começou a tocar uma musica lenta, muito bonita.

- Vem, Anny – falou o maroto, pegando-a pela mão – É a Mafalda Johnson **(N/A - ?)**, sua cantora preferida... É hora de dançar!

- Não, Sirius. Não, eu não queeeeero... – ela disse, fazendo bico, mas acabou indo.

Sirius estava com as mãos em volta da cintura de Anya e, ela, com as suas em torno do pescoço dele. O clima estava contagiante, e Sirius foi trazendo-a para mais perto. Estavam bastante próximos, agora. Anya foi fechando os olhos, e... _Virou o rosto_.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, confuso – Anny, você aceitou vir comigo. Eu não te obriguei a nada. _Absolutamente nada_!

- Eu sei. Aceitei vir ao baile com você e, veja que interessante, Black: estamos no baile. Juntos. Beijos não fazem parte do pacote. – ela respondeu, se desvencilhando do rapaz.

- Isso é besteira! – Sirius insistiu, agitando os braços nervosamente – Você quer ficar comigo tanto quanto eu com você! – passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Suspirou. – Cansei de brincar de gato e rato. Por que você ainda foge?

- Porque eu tenho namorado, Black.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Bem, então é isso. HAHAHAHHA brincadeira xD Sabe como é né, eu não consiguia terminá-la, fui escrevendo, escrevendo, e só metade do cap deu isso que vcs leram hj.. Eu tive que dividir em dois... xD**

**Bem, começou na quarta-feira, aqui na minah cidade, o Festival de Dança de Joinville (pra quem não sabe, é o maior festival de dança da américa latina e segundo maior do mundo \o/) e eu - na condição de ex-bailarina com o joelho bichado - não vou dançar, mas vou ver as apresentações every single day. Então não vai me sobrar muito tempo pra digitar, a menos que vcs me empolguem com bastante reviews, daí eu dou um jeitinho de postar o último (agoraé o último de verdade)... Chantagista? NOPS! IAUHIUAHiuahAIUHa**

**Enfim, desculpem pelos vestidos... Eu sou uma simples ficwriter, não uma estilista/designer de moda... xD**

**E não esqueçam de continuar acompanhando a minha fic nova, "isso sim queé vida", que eu prometo atualizar na semana que vem.. xD**

**Beijos da jessiquinha, já começando a ficar com saudades dessa fic.. xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

- Ela O QUÊ? – perguntou Tiago.

Os marotos estavam sentados numa escada do Salão Principal, no final da festa, vendo os alunos voltarem para seus respectivos quartos.

- Isso mesmo, Pontas. Ela tem namorado – respondeu Sirius, desanimado, tirando a gravata.

- É, parece que quem vai ter que assaltar o Gringotes é você, totó... – retrucou Tiago; e os marotos, menos Sirius, riram muito.

- Calma, meu caro amigo chifrudo, eu ainda tenho um ano inteiro... – Sirius pousou a mão no queixo, pensativo – Só preciso descobrir quem é o cara, dar uma boa surra nele, e acabou o problema.

- Ele provavelmente não é de Hogwarts – falou Remo, analisando os fatos – Se não ela teria ido ao baile com ele.

- Ou, _talvez_, seja mentira – falou Tiago, alteando uma sobrancelha – E não exista namorado algum!

- Eu prefiro a segunda opção – respondeu Sirius, concordando com a cabeça.

- Vou tentar descobrir com a Lily – disse Tiago.

- Não! – cortou Sirius – Eu prefiro que o Aluado veja!

- _Como é que é_?

- Ah, Pontas... Se você for, a Evans vai gritar, e gritar e sair batendo o pé e resmungando; e você não vai descobrir absolutamente nada.

- Fato. – concordou Remo

- Ah, droga, ela namorando e eu feito um idiota correndo atrás dela o tempo todo! – reclamou Sirius, suspirando alto.

- É, Almofadinhas, mas a minha noite também foi um lixo – falou Tiago, desanimado – A Evans se que me olhou a noite inteira, e a Vicky ficou sentada do meu lado o tempo todo, irritada comigo e eu sei lá o porquê!

- E você, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius, encarando o amigo – Por favor, me diga que se deu bem!

- Mary Sanders me agarrou, e pediu pra namorar comigo.

Os queixos dos marotos foram parar ao pé da escada. Eles olharam seriamente para Remo, espantados.

- Oh, que atirada! – ironizou Tiago, teatralmente, afinando a voz.

Os quatro riram até faltar oxigênio.

- E o que você disse? – Sirius perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

- Bom, ela beija bem. Mas eu disse que não, claro. Gostei dela por um ano inteiro, e ela nunca me deu condição!

- Aluado se rebelando... 'Tô gostando de ver.

- Mas você aproveitou um pouco antes de dar o toco na garota, pelo menos?

- Evidentemente.

- É isso aí!

E eles voltaram ao seu dormitório, ainda rindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte, as garotas discutiam os acontecimentos da festa, enquanto arrumavam suas coisas para a viagem de volta.

- Ai, foi ótimo, sabe? – disse Lily, recolhendo seus livros e pergaminhos – Nós fomos só como amigos, e o Jake nem tentou nada... Super fofo.

- Hmpft, diferente do Black – resmungou Anya – Quer dizer, ele foi bem divertido. 'Tá ok, na verdade ele estava um amor. Até tentar me agarrar.

- _Agarrar_? – Lily a olhou, surpresa – Achei que você quisesse ficar com ele.

- Querer eu até quero – a loira ponderou – Afinal, ele é divertido, charmoso, animado, engraçado, inteligente, ale de lindo. É claro que eu quero... Mas não posso.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tiffany, confusa.

- Por causa do Fabrício. – ela explicou, deixando as amigas, na realidade, ainda mais confusas.

- Você tem um Fabrício? – perguntou Lily. Deixou cair um tinteiro, sacudindo a cabeça – Quem, diabos, é Fabrício?

- Meu namorado – Anya respondeu, revirando os olhos, como se fosse óbvio.

- QUE NAMORADO? – gritaram Lílian e Tiffany, acordando Alice.

- A noite foi longa, meus amores – Alice falou, apertando um travesseiro sobre a cabeça – Então falem mais baixo e me deixem dormir, sim?

- Desculpe, Alice – Tiffany disse; depois, virou-se para Anya. – Que namorado? – perguntou baixinho.

- Ai, gente, eu disse pra vocês...

- Não, não disse. – respondeu Lily, entre dentes.

- Não disse?

- Pois é.

- Então – começou a loira, sorrindo amarelo – Existe um Fabrício, e ele é meu namorado, e...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Vamos, Pontas, acorde – disse Remo, enquanto sacudia o amigo, nada delicadamente – 'Tá na hora do almoço, e a gente já perdeu o café.

- Acorda, Pontas – Pedro estava desesperado – Até o Almofadinhas já levantou... Vamos, eu 'tô com fome!

- Oi, Evans! – falou Sirius, vestindo a camisa.

Tiago levantou de um pulo, passando a mão nos cabelos, olhando pra os lados.

- Onde? Onde?

- No Salão Principal, _almoçando_, provavelmente. – respondeu Remo, irritado, empurrando Tiago para o banheiro, enquanto Sirius ria abertamente – Agora, vai tomar um banho, pra gente ir pra lá também.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Vai ser estranho, sabe, passar três meses inteiros em casa antes de voltar... – disse Lily, encostada no ombro de Jacob, sentada na grama verde dos jardins.

- Estranho pra vocês? – o rapaz disse, encarando a ruiva – E eu, que não vou voltar pra cá nunca mais?

- Ah, irmãozinho, você vai estar tão ocupado, lá na Academia de Aurores, que nem vai lembrar de Hogwarts e da gente... – Anya falou, deitada, ao sol, de olhos fechados.

- Acho que eu vou sentir muita falta daqui, quando me formar – comentou Lílian, aérea, observando saudosamente o antigo castelo.

- Claro, você é maluca. – respondeu Anya, rindo.

- Credo, Lily, faltam dois anos ainda, e você já 'tá pensando nisso? – perguntou Tiffany.

- Ah, gente, pra vocês é fácil... Tiveram contato com isso a vida toda! Eu fico acabada só de pensar que, no final da tarde, vou voltar pra casa e ter que agüentar a Petúnia por três meses inteiros!

- Você pode ir lá pra casa, se quiser, a partir do segundo mês... – disse a loira, erguendo um pouco a cabeça.

- Segundo mês, Ann? – perguntou Jacob – O que você vai fazer agora?

- Viagem com a vovó, semana que vem. – respondeu Anya, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Bem – falou Tiffany – Aquele namorado idiota da minha mãe 'tá lá em casa o tempo todo, mas você pode ir comigo quando eu for visitar o meu pai, se quiser.

- Você já não foi lá no ano novo?

- É, mas eu tento ficar em casa o menos tempo possível... Vocês acreditam que o cara me chama de... _Tiff_?

- Acorda, Tiffany – Anya estalou os dedos – Esse é o seu apelido.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu, revirando os olhos – Mas o namorado imbecil da minha mãe, que eu não suporto, não pode me chamar pelo apelido. E ele é _surfista_, argh!

- Surfista? – perguntaram Lily e Anya, interessadas.

- É. Ele não é daqui.

- Oho, um surfista estrangeiro? Sua mãe tem sorte.

Tiffany bufou, irritada.

- Ela não tem senso do ridículo, isso sim. O cara é bem uns quinze anos mais novo que ela. E o meu pai é muito mais legal que ele.

- Ah – disse Lílian, rindo – Então é isso...

- Hey! – interrompeu Jacob, fazendo carinha de triste – Dá pra parar de falar de homem? 'Tô me sentindo abandonado, aqui...

- Ah, Jake, não se preocupe – disse Anya, abraçando o irmão – Você continua sendo nosso homem preferido.

- É verdade! – falaram as outras duas, também indo abraçar o rapaz.

E, quem fosse para os jardins, naquele momento, veriam um certo rapaz de cabelos louros rindo muito, soterrado por um montinho de garotas, que também riam, divertidas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Pontas! O Expresso parte daqui a duas horas e você ainda não arrumou suas coisas? – perguntou Remo, vendo Tiago amontoar desesperadamente uma porção de roupas e outros objetos dentro de seu malão.

- Eu... Ah, é que... O Almofadinhas também não arrumou, olhe ali! – o maroto apontou o rapaz no outro canto do quarto, que ainda tinha o malão vazio.

- Sirius! Você devia ter arrumado isso ontem já, ao invés de ficar de conversinha com aquela Corvinal do terceiro ano!

- Ah, Aluado, olha ali o Pedrinho! – Sirius respondeu, indicando Pedro, que tentava fechar sua mala discretamente, antes que Remo visse.

Pedro sorriu amarelo, e continuou a tentar fechar seu malão. Remo ergueu os braços, e revirou os olhos.

- Desisto! Vocês não têm jeito mesmo...

- É isso aí – falou Tiago, fechando a mala com um feitiço. – Somos sementes ruins.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os alunos estavam todos no Hall de Entrada, esperando as carruagens que os levariam até o Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Vamos logo lá pra frente; eu quero ir embora daqui o mais cedo possível – falou Tiago, abrindo espaço entre os alunos – Antes que aquela garota chata e revoltada me encontre.

- Calma, Pontas – Sirius puxou o amigo pelo braço – Nós ainda não nos despedimos adequadamente do Filch, esqueceu?

- Ah, verdade! Quem está com o mapa?

- Aqui – Pedro falou, com o velho pergaminho em mãos.

- Vamos lá, então.

Os marotos começaram a andar na direção oposta ao resto dos alunos. Chegaram à porta do salão Principal, e Sirius começou a explicar o plano.

- Certo. Pedrinho, você e o Aluado vão ficar aqui, observando o Filch e a McGonagall. Você, Pontas, pega a capa da invisibilidade e vai executar o nosso plano.

- _Ok_ – Tiago falou, pegando sua mochila – E você pega o mapa e fica na entrada do corredor, vigiando.

- Tudo bem – Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto, esfregando as mãos – Isso vai ser divertido.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Filch estava observando os alunos, um por um, enquanto eles esperavam, no Hall, a chegada das carruagens. Avistou Remo e Pedro, e logo depois, Sirius juntou-se a eles. O zelador estranhou.

- Onde está o Potter? – perguntou, apertando o braço de Pedro.

- Aqui! – Tiago respondeu, fechando sua mochila e fazendo cara de anjinho.

- Onde você estava, fedelho?

- Me despedindo das minhas fãs, você sabe... Quer dizer, na verdade, acho que você não sabe, não. Bom, até o próximo ano, Filch – o maroto disse, e entrou com os amigos em uma das carruagens.

O zelador nem pôde fazer nada, pois, assim que a carruagem começou a se mover, um cheiro muito desagradável invadiu todo o Hall – bombas de bosta – e, com vários estouros, pôde-se ver as diversas luzes coloridas dos fogos de artifício entrando pela porta que dava acesso ao Salão Principal.

Filch olhou para as carruagens dos marotos e viu Tiago pôr a cabeça para fora da janela e gritar, ao longe, com cara de riso:

- Você não queria pegar o meu "material suspeito"? Aí está!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Sabe, Jake, eu vou sentir MUITO a sua falta, quando as aulas recomeçarem... – falou Lily, abraçando o rapaz, com os olhos marejados. Haviam acabado de chegar à estação, e era hora de despedidas.

- Eu também, Lils, você não tem idéia... Mas, quem sabe, daqui a alguns anos, a gente não se encontre na Seção de Aurores?

- Oh, Merlin te ouça! – respondeu a ruiva, rindo – E não se esqueça de escrever!

- Nunca! – Jacob respondeu, beijando a testa da amiga – Agora vamos embora, Anny, que eu odeio despedidas. Tchau Tiffany, vou sentir saudades.

- Eu também, Jacob – Ela respondeu, abraçando-o também – Sucesso!

Jacob e Anya já estavam indo embora, quando alguém chamou.

- Hey, Dickenson!

Os irmão se entreolharam, e Jacob perguntou, rindo.

- Qual dos... _Potter_?

- A gente veio se despedir de você, cara – falou Sirius – Sem ressentimentos – acrescentou, olhando para Tiago.

- Ok, tudo bem – Jacob respondeu, desconcertado.

- Olha, Dickenson – começou Tiago, contrariado – Eu sei que a gente não se entendeu direito nos últimos tempos... Mas eu realmente admirei seu trabalho como capitão do time, e, se eu for escolhido no próximo ano, espero te substituir à altura. De verdade.

- Não se preocupe, Potter, você vai. – abriu um breve sorriso – Bem, precisamos ir... Até mais!

Assim que Anya e Jacob foram embora, os pais de Lily também chegaram.

- Nos vemos daqui a três meses, _amor_... – falou Tiago, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo e piscando para a garota.

- _Infelizmente_, Potter. – ela respondeu, e foi embora, despedindo-se apenas de Tiffany.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Isso aí, gente, o último capitulo. xD Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e continuem acompanhando quando eu começar a postar a continuação (que eu ainda nem comecei a escrever, por sinal... mas eu tô trabalhando nisso, ok? hehehehe xD)**

**Simplesmente AMEI toda essa dedicação de vocês e cada review deixada! Elas me animaram bastante a continuar escrevendo.. \o/**

**Falando nisso... Eu ainda nãofiz IT 2, verdade, mas já tô escrevendo o cap 3 de "isso sim que é vida", que eu quero postar essa semana ainda.. xD Então continuem lendo lá e me deixando bastante reviews.. hehehhe \o/**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
